Evander Nash: A Man on a Mission
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: What's this guy's misson? He's off to Namimori to get his doodle on close terms with as many girls as he can... "I guess I'm kinda looking for my cousin Hayato Gokudera too."
1. Prologue

**Hey, Howdy, Hey  
><strong>welcome to the adventure!

This is the interesting tale of _Evander Nash_. He's an idiot, he's a douchebag, and shallow to the core. Given these, Evander is just a man you can't help but love. If he was a real guy, I'm sure I would be friends with him, just for the sheer fact that he keeps life interesting.

But to be on the honest side, this story is Mature. Sex is a concept discussed a lot in the story (he cusses a lot too), so that is my reason for rating it so.

In the beginning chapters, a lot _Evander-ese slang _is used, but it will bleed out in the later chapters as he begins to acclimate into Japanese society. It's put in the story to show just how culture shock is messing with him.

Another thing, though I will clue you into the pairing early, don't expect it to come into fruitition too quickly. Lol, that's just not his style.

**And for the Protocol:**

word count: 2,333 (the chapters will be longer)

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim all rights to the OC <span>Evander Nash<span> and the concepts behind his dad Nathan Nash.

Please give thank your to _Ausumist_ and _Kyoasaurus_.  
>They will be my betas for this series.<p>

**enjoy  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolougue: Evander Nash's Great Australian Threesome <strong>_

_What was once a cold night in the Great Australian Outback is now a calm morning breaking dawn in Sydney. Gentle rays of light beam across the sky like shields against the darkness of the fading night. The sun rises higher, and the shields get stronger, eventually growing enough to shine their protection down upon a young man that is doing what he does best—making women feel amazing._

_With one hand, the caramel-skinned boy thrusts inside one girl as his mouth lightly sucks on another's clit. Both are slightly squirming to his very experienced hands and mouth, but try to stay put has he hits their favorite spots just right. Then, the dirty blonde haired switches sides, letting his hand slide inside the girl he was just licking as his mouth starts to lay small bites on the other girl's lips. Moans escapes and the boy's doodle gets fatter; he loves knowing how good he's doing. Then again, these two are his favorite girls. No two can play dirtier than these two to do._

[BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK]

Hmm, my phone is already sounding the alarm. I know what that means: time to let my bitches go. Though I am having fun treating these two for the amazing going away threesome, I officially have other shit to do. So my mouth slowly pulls away, letting my black sex goddess of a girl, Amanda, twitch one last time to my tongue executes its final trace against her beautiful opening. There are very few African girls I've ever been attracted to, but this girl has an amazing body as well as hips that can make a man's doodle melt. The girl is a good_ root_. Amanda pants a few more times as I let my tongue do a few final licks against Lecia's ivory puss one last time too.

These two have been my main call to play _nudy_ games with for god knows how long. _Deadset_: they're both beauts, tested clean, and like fucking each other as much as they like fucking me. Hell, there have been times where they've just left me hanging as they get engrossed with playing with each other, but a man knows better than to interrupt something as godly two girls _pashing_ on each other while shoving their hands inside one another.

I smile at the memories. Ah, these two… I'm guessing they both see the smile, cause the two call me out as I'm wiping their sweetness off my jaw:

Amanda looks down at me with a confused expression, "Vandy? Why did you stop?" Ah, she's giving me that lusty pout she pulls on me when she wants to fuck.

Lecia sits herself up, "Yeah, don't stop now…. I was getting close." I give her a smirk, loving how honest she always is to her pleasure. So sexy.

I let out a sigh and raise my eyebrows, shifting them into a position that makes my expression more earnest, "Lecia, Amanda. I love you both very dearly, and I love pleasing you more, but the dog has barked. You know what that means."

They both look at each other with pouted lips as they begin to kiss and touch each other to try and coerce me back into our play. I've let them think this works plenty, but will not today. It's my last day home, and it will be spent only with my favorite bastards; girls I fuck are not bastards, they're only girls I fuck.

Still lying on the bed, I crawl up to their faces, gently pushing their bodies away from one another to lightly reveal their failure. Before their egos can be crushed by it, my hands instinctively cup each of their faces, kissing Lecia in a gentle way before doing the exact same for Amanda. The trick to having two girls is to never forget to be fair. Never.

"Ladies, don't do this to me. You know I'd love to continue this further, but my cousin is in Japan and he's waiting for me to come and help him out in his time of need. I can't deny my flesh and blood my help. You understand, right?"

My intense stare shifts between the girls, watching them crumble to my cousin's false emergency. As I do slightly feel bad for using him to lie, I figure that I will cone home and visit eventually. I can just take this 'emergency' to make a beautiful and epic tale for them about how I helped the guy through everything; they'll bang me so well for it. This cousin better understand that I put his ass before amazing sex. He must.

They both answer at the same time, "Yeah… I guess." Those two are so on the same wavelength, I'm going to miss that too.

* * *

><p>Even clothed, these two are relentless.<p>

With Lecia pressing herself against my back and Amanda pressed against my chest, running her hand down past my boxers, my head tilts back a little with lips pursing. The two kiss and lick on my bare torso and back; my tongue trails across my upper lip, wanting to just rip them both out of those clothes they were wearing last night at the party, and are now wearing to leave.

Gah, not the time—the dog barked.

I slide out of in between them; "Hey, hey. Now that's not fair _beauts_. You know how much I can't deny your two sexy selves." I walk over to my side table that sits next to the bed.

Lecia sly responds, "We had to at least try one more time. Who knows if we will find another Vandy."

Amanda adds, "We're going to miss you."

I cock a brow, knowing that it's my doodle they will miss, not me. My hand pulls out the deep drawer in the side table, grabbing two small and white boxes that have "Plan B" printed on them in italics. I may be a _root rat_, but I'm not stupid. There's no way I'm leaving room for any little Nashes to be popping out of women's vaginas any time soon. Smart _blokes_ always use two forms of protection.

"I know you will ladies, but a man has to do what a man has to do." I walk over to the two who are sitting on the edge of the bed, "Here you go _beauts_," and hand them each a box for their body's protection against my soldiers.

Of course they know the drill, grabbing the boxes as they start leaving my room. At the door I instinctively stop the clumsy one, Lecia, pulling her back one moment to tuck the tag from her shirt in and twist her skirt right. She's not the type who can recover so quickly after having fun, but is the type to get embarrassed over silly things like fashion taboos; it's a small duty to help her out like this. I check Amanda out once more too. Just like always, that one has herself together and ready to go.

Lecia gives me a cute smirk, "Thanks Vandy; what am I gonna do when you leave?"

I laugh, "Tell Amanda to make sure you look alright."

She rolls those hazel eyes of hers and retorts, "We'll see how that works out."

* * *

><p>It's a hop, a skip, and a jump that leads us three down the stairs of this colonial styled home formally known as the Nash residence. Inside the white house that is mostly covered in dark, hardwood floors, my hands rest comfortably around the girls' waists as I show them to door for the sake of keeping precedence. To them, it isn't necessary that I do this, and they've even told me so. But personal conviction says that even if you don't give two shits about a woman, you still treat her kindly. So just as the two are only things to pass the time, I'd never let them feel like that.<p>

We start to pass through the kitchen, heading to the back door in here that will lead them to Amanda's car. Another personal rule is for the girls to never park in front of the house. The things we do are back door, so the neighbors or friends that could possibly drive by the house shall not see their cars. I don't need or want the drama. Plus, Amanda and Lecia are not the only girls I see in this fashion; I don't need all my special friends finding out about each other. That would be a large meeting that I would not want to attend.

Amanda and Lecia see dad at the kitchen table enjoying some breakfast, and the both say on cue, "Good morning Mr. Nash."

Dad eyes them with his honey brown eyes and nods; "Morning girls. I thought I told you to just call me Nathan."

Dad's husky voice makes them blush lightly as they smile and agree to call him Nathan. Of course, they would never know that Dad probably doesn't even remember their names, much less remember how many times he's told them that. Dad is a man that all my girls would probably bang the hell out of if they got the chance; too bad he only bangs woman in there 30s—with a preference of widowers. Yes, my dad is a man that makes women in their worst state feel good.

Now at the door, the two give me final hugs and kisses, reiterating how much they'll miss me. I smile and do the same, fueling their need to be loved and desired by me. It is a bit of an arrogant thought to believe this about Amanda and Lecia, but why else would they fuck me and only me for the past year and a half? Hell, those two even tell me they love me, just like they did right now:

"We love you Vandy." They both give me cute smiles, eyes looking somewhat glassy.

"Love you too girls, _hooroo_." I pull their heads in close and kiss them both on their foreheads.

The door shuts and my hand runs through my scalp, giving it a light scratch as I remember that I need a shower. Those two always make me work up a serious sweat. My feet lightly sound against the kitchen's tile floor as I start to head back upstairs for a shower, packing, and cleaning up the room. Almost out of the room and hand scratching around the doodle, my dad beckons me holding his cup of coffee:

"So how many more times am I going to have to see this? You're leaving tomorrow, and I'd like to have one day where girls aren't parading around my house with teary eyes, telling you to how much they're going to miss you." He gives me an expectant look while taking a sip.

I rub my jaw, wondering if mine will be as sexy as his when I'm older, "Don't worry, Amanda and Lecia are the last ones; they are the only two I kinda had feelings for."

Putting the cup down, he counters, "Wow. Those two have names?"  
>Yeah… there's that many.<p>

"Well, they've been around for a year and a half, so yeah, they get names." They're the only two that I've ever called by their names to him.

Then he gets serious, "Are you at least using protection of some sort?"

I crack a smile. "Of course I am. You think I'm fucking dipshit or something?"

"Well, to _dob_ you in, people have things called STDs, and they can either make your life hell or kill you." He takes a bite of his pancakes.

I smile again and rub my forehead, "Dude, of course I know. I use condoms and spermicide for them all except Amanda and Lecia; they get plan b and spermicide cause they get tested for me."

Now when I say I'm serious about not having kids, I really mean it. I have no desire to mess with little kids yet, but I also don't to take the chance carking it and leaving them behind like my mom did to me. Yeah, I think it's the fact that I can't stand kids—I take that back—I can't stand boys. They're little shits usually. Little girls aren't so bad.

Dad only shakes his head to our talk on women, "Whatever."

I'm not too sure if that was the bad shake or good shake. Eh, who cares? I watch Dad start swishing his fork around his plate to gather another bite and think about what a busy week it has been. Though my back door encounters with my women isn't anything new to Dad, he always brings up the STD shit when the amount of sex traffic that runs through my room spikes to higher levels than usual. But what can I say: my doodle is hot commodity. I make em' scream louder than an axe murderer could.

He takes another bite and swallows it before saying more, "Are you packed and ready to leave tomorrow?"

I scratch my stomach lightly while letting out a light yawn, "I'm off to do that right after a shower. I imagine I'm wafting something amazing about now."

Dad chuckles slightly, grinning like a shot fox, "How did I get such a _bludger_ for a son."

I gasp, acting appalled; "You're messed up. I'm going upstairs."

I'm not that lazy—not enough to be called a _bludger_ anyways. Off to the stairs, I shrug off the slander, no longer caring since I have better things to do. Today is all about drinking some _coldies_ with my favorite bastards, cause tomorrow I will be leaving the Great Australian fuck it all in search of Hayato Gokudera. He better know some hot girls, cause this doodle of mine won't fuck itself.

* * *

><p>Aussie lingo:<p>

Doodle - if you hand't figured it out, it's his pee pee, yo (lol, it will ALWAYS be referred to as this by him. It's his thing)

Nudy - nude (obviously)

Deadset - true/the truth

Pash(ing) - long, passionate kiss

Beauts - beauty

Hooroo - goodbye

Dob (someone in) - to inform someone of something

Bludger - lazy person/someone who constantly relies on others

Coldie - beer (yum)


	2. Namimori is Greek to Seduction

**I'm So Hot For You  
><strong>And you're so cold!

Love that song. Good stuff.

You know what else is good stuff? This chapter.  
>Bah! I'm excited. This OC is one I love dearly... Oh Evander Nash.<br>Hope you like him too.

Oh. And a quick note: There is a lot of Aussie slang, It will have an asterisk (*) and will be explained at the end.  
>And I like to put anything that has to do with a cell phone in brackets ([ ]). It's just my thing. I think it looks pretty that way =)<p>

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,872

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim all rights to Evander and Nathan Nash<p>

And please give props to Ausumist and Kyoasaurus. The are my betas for this story.

**Enjoy. _Dee_**

* * *

><p>I pat myself down. One last check for the necessities: doodle, wallet, phone? Sweet. My eyes then shift to the two duffle bags now tossed in the back of the truck. I guess those are important too. Looking back to the house, I take in the sweet air of the Gafa*. A deep breath is sucked in while running my hands through my hair, only to crack my knuckles over my head afterwards. Eh, fuck it—I'll yawn while I wait for Dad too. I'll check my phone.<p>

Three minutes pass.

"Dad! Hurry up you wombat*!"

I watch the door and see he's not coming. I head inside and call for him again. Nothing. After a quick check for him downstairs, I head upstairs to find him. The bastard better not have carked* it up there. I haven't even left yet.

My eyes dart left and right while I chuck a chewie* in my mouth. I'm not too crazy about eating this stuff all time. It's chewy, sticky and loses its flavor quickly (unless minty), but I have been craving a piece for sometime now. A fruity piece. It's making my mouth salivate as my jaw lightly smashes it. It's not helping me hear Dad though. I stop chewing. All the sugar bleeds out while I now hear muffling sounds coming from Dad's room. I'm betting the guy cracked a fat* and is taking care of it before we leave.

Can't blame him, it's uncomfortable walking around with a fat doodle.

My quiet steps ease over to his door, and I now hear him talking to someone. Probably one of his offsiders* from work. I know he has like 3 or 4 of them, but I've only met one. I just call her secretary lady. She's never told me her name, so that's all I've got. She's not bad looking; late 20's, brunette, average body. Nothing extraordinary—it's probably a good thing. I would've tried to fuck her then.

I silently crack the door open and hear Dad's phone flip shut. I'm not sure while I felt so compelled to eavesdrop on him. It's not like he has some good oil* he is keeping from me, but I stay completely quiet as the door opens more and I see him standing in front of his mantle and looking at his picture of Mom. I bite my lip curiously and continue to watch silently as he starts talking to it:

"Evaline, I know you're probably spitting the dummy* right now with how I'm letting Van go to Japan. You always wanted everyone together, and hated even when your sister would leave for only a few days at time for Italy." His large hand first rubs over his forehead before trailing down to rub over his tanned neck. "I think going to Japan will be good for him. I know I've told you before, but I found out our nephew Hayato is out there. That's all he's got on your side. Maybe meeting him and being out on his own will help him get his shit together."

He is silent now, and I'm leaning against the wall outside his room. Ugh. It's weird seeing this. Really fucking weird. He's being emotional? I look back in the room at what my girls call my future self: 198 cm of muscular man. 39, ruffled dirty blonde hair, and a chiseled square jaw that even I'm jealous of. He's awesome, he's an asshole, and he 's my fucking dad. I love him. But seeing him like this is not something I know. He starts talking to her again:

"I know that you don't find that as a good enough reason to let him run rampant in another country, but I know you'll keep an eye on him. Hopefully you'll smack him when he's acting like a fucking ocker*." He rubs the back of his neck again; "I miss you Evaline. Still love ya too."

Fuck. Should I even go?

I can hear dad's boots knock on the wood floors towards his door, and I slink downstairs. He doesn't need to know that he was heard. Shit. I'll never tell. Now at the bottom of the stairs, I speed into the kitchen and grab the first thing my hand feels as I watch his feet march down the steps. I shut the fridge and look away from the stairs.

"You're about to sit on a plane for almost ten hours, are you sure you want to do that drunk?"

I look over to Dad. "Huh?"

He points to the thing in my hand. "The coldie*."

I look down to see I grabbed a Victoria Bitter*. "Oh this? I grabbed it for you."

He nods and walks forward. "Right."

"No, really." I hand it to him.

He gives me a smirk while grabbing the beer. The fridge opens and the Victoria Bitter goes back to its resting spot. Ehh, I think he caught me, but I'll never admit it. That was too weird for me to want to talk about.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "You ready."

I grin. "Hell yeah."

"Alright then, let's get you going."

* * *

><p>Almost to the airport, I sprawl out in the seat and do the mental math for everything he's mentioned thus far. He said the two-bedroom apartment is going to be 73,000 Yen a month, and my monthly allowance is 330,000 Yen. I think that's a little over 650 Euros for the rent and about 3,000 Euros to play with, but that doesn't include food and utilities. With all the money I saved up, I should be more than fine for a while. In fact, I bet I could afford a damn maid. Hmm, a hot maid sounds awesome… I'll have to remember that idea.<p>

I then ask, "Hey Dad, how old do you have to be to get a license there?"

"18 for cars, and 16 for bikes, but there are a lot of fees and expenses to getting those."

"Ahh."

"Before getting any ideas, go buy a Kerosene heater."

I cock a brow. "Why?"

"Cause most apartment complexes around there don't have heating. Only some have the heated tiling, and I'm sure you don't want to be cold in the winter."

"Gay. I'll try to remember that." I'll tell secretary lady to remind me.

"But other than that, you should be fine. I've already taken care of the R.E.A Fee, Security Deposit, Residence Fee, and Landlord's Prezzy*."

I shift in my seat a bit. "Landlord Prezzy?"

"Yeah, like thanks money for letting you live there."

I roll my eyes. "That's fucking stupid. Sounds like some lurk* shit."

"It's not illegal, It's their custom. Just like insulting yourself out of modesty."

I flinch. "What the fuck?"

Alright, I can understand move in fees, fees for vehicles, and I guess shonky* landlords wanting your money. But insulting yourself? Fuck that. I'm Evander Nash; if I can make a girl believe it, I'm goddamn invincible. I'll talk my way in and out of any thing, but none of it will be self-degrading. That's not my style.

My dad is giving me a crazy look now that he is at a stoplight. "What?"

"I've never heard of a woman being impressed by a man who looks down on themselves."

"The Japanese believe arrogance is rude, Van."

"Yeah? I don't see any beauts rooting* on my doodle if I say, 'my dick may suck, but please let me fuck you.'"

My dad starts chuckling and hits the gas. "That's exaggerating it."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to say?"

"You're a beautiful woman?"

I give him a dumb look. "Che. After I say that one dipshit."

"I'm not your love professor."

I laugh, "Yeah, and you're sure as hell not my doodle advisor, either."

* * *

><p>There was a hug as they parted.<p>

An overnight flight.

One terrible breakfast.

A loud, covered yawn at the baggage turnstile.

Ten hours have passed.

* * *

><p>Putting both duffles in one hand for a moment, I rub my eyes again as I look for this girl that my Dad said would pick me up. She's supposed to drive me to get everything set up around town today, as well as show me around. Look at that dad of mine, like London to a brick*, that man is a god among men. A good guy, but not that great. Who the hell puts their son on a flight that wakes his ass up at 6:30 in the damn morning?<p>

Nathan Nash.

Now where the passenger pick up is I start looking around for this 'cute and short Asian girl' that my dad said I needed to find. Fucking dill*, doesn't he know that most Asians are short compared to us? I shake my head, but then smile when I see a cute and short Asian girl holding a cardboard sign that said:

'Mr. Evander Nash'

I grin at how cool my name looks and walk over to the to the classily dressed lady. Seeing my name look like that has me damn near gleaming in confidence. All I need is Apollo to shine down on me at this point. Now to bust out some Japan-speak:

"Please excuse me, but are you Yamamoto Mizuki-san by chance? My name is Evander Nash."

The girl gives me a pretty smile. "Ah yes. It's great to meet you Evander Nash-sama. Welcome to Japan." She bows to me.

Did this girl seriously call me –sama and bow? Ahh man. She has a petite body, layered hair that frames her heart-shaped face, and big eyes that her she tries to make look innocent with how she wears her eyeliner. She's very cute—her and the doodle will meet tonight.

I put my bags down to bow back, "Please take care of me."

Since there is a lot for me to do today, we waste no time on extra formalities and head to the car. I have to grab my student attendance visa, set up a bank account here, get that damn inkan* thing and get it registered, and then sign all that damn housing paperwork. Fuck, I hate being busy like this. Now pulling up to the Immigration Office, and all I can think is how much I want to just take a fucking nap. I pull my hand up to my mouth and yawn again.

"Nash-sama, are you ready to go inside?"

I look over to her, "Hn? Oh yeah. I'll be right back Yamamoto-san."

Fingerprints. Photograph (smile!). Payment. Out. There goes an hour of my life that could've been spent sleeping. Fuck this.

After a few more hours, I finally finish all of the stupid particulars that had to be done in Tokyo and find myself in the town of Namimori. It's looks like your typical Japanese suburb, from what I've seen in the stuff I read about Japan. Lots of people walking around, small shops, kids in uniforms, girls in uniforms, old people. Nothing too special. What the hell is my cousin doing out here?

Tokyo girls look way better.

I hear Mizuki let out a small yawn as she keeps chauffeuring me everywhere. I check her out again, thinking how it was too easy to get us on a first name basis. This system of honoring others in Japan will definitely help me out in my future pursuits. Hah, what's even better is that I've got her believing that I'm here in Namimori to teach at the middle school. Dad must not have told her company too much about me. What an awesome guy.

"Mizuki-san, are you tired? We can stop and take a break. You have to be tired from driving me around everywhere today."

She gives me that cute smile of hers again. "Oh no, I'm fine Evander-sama! Don't worry about me. But would you like to stop?"

I give her a gentle stare. "I think we should stop and eat. Do you know of any local shops around here that are good?"

"Do you eat sushi?"

She looks ahead to watch the road again, and I hold in a laugh. Do I eat sushi? I lived on a giant island that has a steadily increasing Asian population. I'll play ignorant. It will probably help me out later.

"Actually no. But when in Rome, you do as the Romans."

She looks at me weirdly. I guess she's never heard that statement.

I chuckle, "I'd love to try it." I give her my grin that my girls told me they loved the most. "Please take care of me."

She looks at me with a surprised expression for a moment, and then looks back to the road ahead. "It would be my honor to Evander-sama."

She thinks I can't see her cheeks lightly blushing. Yeah, she's definitely a cute one.

So a few more minutes of driving, and we park across the street from a two-story house that has a fabric shading over the doorway. It's actually a sign that says "SUSHI." Talk about local. I'm actually pretty excited. Dad and I eat sushi a lot; he would always tell me that it remind him of Mom. I guess he met her and Aunt Lavina in a sushi shop way back in the day. I just eat it 'cause some sushi tastes awesome.

But we get out of the car and watch some kid like my height run out of the place with a baseball bat, a cap on his head, and a large smile on his face too. Not only is that one tall fucking Asian guy, but he looks happy too. I shrug my shoulders—good for him. I then look back to Mizuki who is checking her skirt and blouse. Her hands are making her small breasts bounce—nice.

Now they are sliding down her sides. She's got a good shape.

They rub past her hips and push the skirt down. I look away.

"Are you ready Evander-san?"

I look back to her, "Yep, let's go."

I open the door for Mizuki and tell her to go inside first, before sitting down at the bar. An older man, probably in his 40s, comes out of the back with one of those large knives you use for Sashimi. He seems surprised by our presence for a moment, but quickly breaks a large grin loose and welcomes us. We say hey back. I order some sake and for him to surprise me with any roll that has eel in it.

"Sake? Can I see an ID?"

I give him a blank stare, "Oh yeah, no problem. But I'm just coming in from Australia, is my ID from there ok?"

"Australia? Is that so? I think you're the first Aussie I've gotten as a customer."

I smile and hand him the ID, " Ah yeah? It's an honor. I've been told that the sushi here is to die for, so I'm excited." Mizuki looks at me crazily—she never said that.

The sushi-ya seems so flattered by the statement that he barely even looks at the ID before handing it back and pulling out two cups. As awesome as that move was right there, I wasn't too worried about it since it does have a picture of me on there, it's just that the information says that my name is Nathan Nash and that I'm 39 years old. It doesn't always get me through since I can only pass for a 21 year old with a slight baby face, but it's a legitimate government ID that does work on its own occasionally. But using it—along with some kind of small chat to distract them while they're checking it—always works in getting me the okay to drink.

Getting that ID was the worst and best drunk idea ever.

The sushi man, who told us to simply call him Tsuyoshi, kept the sake and rolls coming as Mizuki and I begin to unwind from all that sitting in the car. Though I'd rather be outside, drinking with her, this works too. I'll just try to spend some time outside later, or tomorrow. Depends on how committed Mizuki is to this boyfriend she keeps talking about. I'm thinking I can still get her, cause right now she's crying about all the crap he does that hurts her.

I shake my head; glad I don't waste time on relationships.

Tsuyoshi and I exchange nods, and my man with the knife tops her sake off.

Then my arm wraps over my drunk guide's shoulder. "Don't be upset by him." Then I start comforting her. "He's obviously an asshole that doesn't deserve you. So right now, let's drink to us being happy."

She looks at me with reddened, puppy dog eyes full of desperation. Then a smile breaks through, she nods her head yes, and replies, "Yeah, to us."

* * *

><p>Day One = Winner, Winner, Fuck After Dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes creep open to the sounds of something rustling in the sheets. It's dark. Comfortable. I'm tired. What time is it?<p>

I sprawl myself out, stretching out everything as I yawn silently. The little tears crawl to the corners of my eyes like they always do, but are too chicken shit to jump. I rub them out and look over to the rustling sound.

Whoa, who the fuck is that?

My head does a double take as another yawn comes and goes. There's a naked girl in my bed. She must have kicked the covers off in her sleep. I raise a brow. Nice ass.

I let of a small laugh, "Oh. Mizuki."

Damn I can't stop yawning. I force my eyes to widen as I sit up and rub my face, sucking a deep breath through my nose. I give myself the good ole' 'hungover head scratch.' Where the fuck is my phone?"

[WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!]

I look over the bed and see my phone glowing through the denim of my jeans as it tells me that it's 5:30 AM. Shit. I have fucking school today. The sheets rustle next to me again:

"Nnn?" Mizuki rolls on her back, rubbing her eyes with that sleepy and confused look. Whoa, where the fuck did her tits go? The ones she has now are nice, but small. Padding… that's some deceptive shit. "Where am I?"

Shit. Looks like we both got too drunk.

"Umm, I don't know."

Her eyes snap open. "Evander-san?"

I smile. "In the flesh."

The guide gapes at me while I get out of bed and grab my phone, turning on my flashlight app to find a light in here. I still have no idea where the hell I am, but I'm not too concerned. Mizuki is here, which means I have a ride. That will be taken advantage of.

I flip the switch and see both of my duffle bags tossed against a wall. Seeing how my shit is strewn all around it, I must have used more than the three condoms I had on me last night. I walk over to the small box I had in there. Two missing. Damn… That's awesome. Too bad I don't remember any of it. That sake is something fierce.

"Hic…"

I look to the bed. "Hey why are you crying?"

Oh. Yeah. Boyfriend.

Now the tears are spilling as she chokes out some kind of blabber. My Japanese isn't good enough to understand all that mess. And now she's bawling. Crap. I got to stop her before I get to feeling too awkward about this. I just don't like seeing girls cry… it's like watching someone punch a kitten.

I search around and grab a pair of basketball shorts, slipping them on as I walk over to her. "Hey." I ask again. "Why are you crying?"

"M-m-my boyfriend!"

"That asshole you told me about last night?"

My arms wrap around her small body, pressing her face in my chest. She wasn't a girl blessed with a cute crying face. I'm not even sure if this is what she said about her boyfriend since I was more concerned with eating and getting us both drunk, but we'll see.

Her body stops shaking so much and she sniffs loudly. " Well yeah, but…"

"But what? Are you going to beat yourself up over one tiny mistake?" She looks up to me, and I show her my pointer and thumb almost pinched together, "You don't even have to tell him." I take that hand and stroke her hair.

"But…"

I give her my comforting smile and reply, "But nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's just get ready and get out of here,"

As much as I didn't want her to feel bad about it all, I also wanted her to stop cause her puffy eyes aren't cute. But you can bet your three-legged dog that I wouldn't admit that.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride Mizuki-san. Sorry for the misunderstanding about my age. I hope I can be forgiven."<p>

She bites her lip and looks towards the road. "It's alright. It's also my mistake for not realizing you're only 16."

I give her a smirk, totally satisfied with the expression I saw on her face when she watched me out of the bathroom with my uniform on. Priceless.

I give her a quick wave and shut the door. She drives off immediately. Eh, the ones in their 20s usually do that. I shrug my shoulders. It's not my problem to deal with now. I need to find out where my class is so I can start looking for my girls of the year. I like to scout them out early to plan my approach. Different girl, different approach. Time is of the essence too.

Now sifting through the crowd of people in the school yard, I look at this large plaque in front of me. What the fuck is this? Looking closer, I see that this thing is obviously how you find your name. Talk about a waste of my time. I look around and find a small group of three standing off to the side:

"Excuse me, I'm a new student here and don't really know how to find my class. Could you help me please?"

The three girls all eye me for a moment, look at each other, and then they all nod yes with pretty smiles on. Thank god the Japanese can always be counted on to say yes, even if they don't want to.

So after a few minutes of my fake searching with their actual searching, my name (Evander Nash) is found. Class 3-C. I'm not sure what that means, so I'll just ask; "So what does 3-C mean?"

One answers, "Its just what we call the classrooms here. You are in the C class of the third years."

I frown dubiously. "Is being in the C class supposed to be a bad thing?" I was told that my test scores were Dux*. Then again, I did actually try. All that earbashing* from Dad was getting annoying.

Another one answers this time, "Oh no! The classes are just named with letters.

I nod my head. "Ah."

Then the cute one of the group asks, "So where are you from?"

"Australia. You?" I smile.

They all laugh and say they're from here. Well one came from Sendai a year ago, but I doesn't really matter. I then ask if any of them are in my class to be nice, but it seems that they aren't. None of them look old enough for me anyways. I only root* girls 16 and up. So after a quick thank you and small bow, I leave them with, "I hope to see you three around."

They all wave and I walk away. One, two, three.

I look back—they're already congregating.

* * *

><p>After solving the problem of finding my name, then the one of finding my class, I give a thank you and a goodbye to the cute girl who also looks too young for me. Then again, on my way to class, the girl who led me here that this place is a junior high school, and that year three is equivalent to year 8 in Australia. So my new problem is figuring out how the fuck my dad got the bright idea to put me in fucking middle school. I'm in year fucking 10 of high school*! How the hell did he fuck that up? I'll just text him real quick and get to the bottom of it.<p>

[Evander:] WTF man?

[Dad:] What? I'm in a meeting.

[Evander:] You put me in Junior High.

[Dad:] Aren't you a year 8?

[Evander:] No. Year 10 dipstick.

[Dad:] I'm just a man trying to pay the bills. Make it work.

What a dick.

I slide open the door and watch everyone in the class' heads all turn towards the door. They are all giving me crazy stares. I just shrug my shoulders and look over to the woman walking towards the door. Average height, little plump, full lips, ring on the left hand. Hmm, not really what I'm looking either. She looks at the class and announces, "Students, this semester we have a new student transferring from Australia to study." She glance at me. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I smirk at her and then turn towards the class. "Hey, my name is Evander Nash. I hope to learn a lot from everyone while I'm here, including the improvement of my Japanese. Please take care of me."

I can see people making comments left and right, but for some reason find myself more interested in this guy the teacher told me to sit next to. Staring at a guy? Definitely a first that I'm not proud of. I sit in my desk and watch him glare at me more. He looks like he's ready to punch me, or something. White crew cut, silver eyes, and spunky* scar crossing over his left eyebrow. He looks like a bounce*, and it looks like I'm his new target.

"Alright, let's get class started"

The bounce gets this nauseated look and passes out while the teacher starts going over Japanese history, talking about some guy named Oda Nobunaga*. I vaguely pay attention as I stare at the woman, drawing her and the podium in my notebook. Taking notes is something that I let some girl do, and then schmooze some free copies of them at the library—usually the day before the exam. I'm the master at the art of regurgitating knowledge. I listen and make C's, then make A's on the exams. It evens out.

Plus, Oba Nobunaga is dead. If he can't help me get laid or get me out of trouble with angry men, then he's useless to me.

After about an hour, a break finally came. The bounce woke up. A pool of drool was left where his mouth was just at, and there's a small string of spit that just broke the line that connected to his mouth. It looked fucking hilarious, but seeing as I really don't want to waste any energy in possibly fighting with him for laughing, I just shake my head and smirk.

The guy looks over to me again. I can barely see it from the corner of my eye, but he's glaring at me again. I finally look over to him and ask, "Can I help you?"

He stays quiet.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I stare—intrigued. Now I'm really curious what is this guy's problem is.

"Do you like boxing?"

I flinch to his offbeat question. "What?"

There is a small grumble, then his eyes shift to both sides of the room. I'm pretty confused with this guy. Then for no reason he starts yelling, "AGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" He pauses and turns his attention to me, still yelling, "My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! I'm the captain of the boxing club, and my motto is 'TO THE EXTREME!'" His eyes look bright with passion as his tone lowers; "You must join the boxing club."

I'm damn near speechless.

This has to be one of the coolest men I've ever met. Not only is he dumber than a box of rocks, this guy is obviously as tough as nails. Doesn't look like he wastes time on details either. That's always a good thing in a man. I think I just found a bloke to take in as a friend. This year will be eventful if he's around.

"Well my name is Evander Nash. You can bet your ass I won't join the boxing club, but I sure as hell want you as a friend."

* * *

><p>*Gafa – Great Australian Fuck it All (I lol'd when I saw this was something that was known as common slang)<p>

*Wombat – An animal indigenous to Aus. that eats roots and leaves (just thought it sounded funny in that statement)

*Carked – Died

*Chewie – Gum

*Offsiders – Assistants

*Good Oil – Good info

*Spitting the Dummy – To get very upset at/about something

*Ocker – An unsophisticated person

*Coldie – Beer

*Victoria Bitter – An Australian Beer

*Prezzy – Present

*Lurk – Illegal/underhanded racket

*Shonky – Dubious, underhanded

*Like London to a Brick – It's used to say something of 'absolute certainty'

*Dill – Idiot

*Inkan – It's this stamp thing that the Japanese use as a signature. I'm pretty sure that every Japanese person has one of these, and it's strongly urged to foreigners to get one, but not required. I'm guessing it's like signing something and giving someone the last four of your Social Security Number (if you're American).

*Dux – top of the class

*Earbashing – Like nagging someone

*Root – Fuck

*Year 10 – In school terms for Australia, that means he's supposed to be a sophomore in American high schools, or a second year in high school in Japanese standards. This is a plausible concept since a lot of Australian schools teach Year 7 to Year 12 in one school. They have an interesting system down there.

*Spunky – Good looking

*Bounce – Bully

*Oda Nobunaga – A damiyo (feudal lord/noble) that achieved control over the province of Owari (around the modern city of Nagoya) in 1559. As many other daimyo, he was keen in uniting Japan. Strategically favorably located, he succeeded in capturing the capital in 1568.


	3. Keeping Nathan at Bay

**Yes.  
><strong>That's all I can say about this.

I love this chapter. Hell, I just love this story.  
>I think it really is my favorite of all my OC stories...<br>Fucking Evander Nash.

Just a note: In this chapter... Ev's going to be a little more of an ass than usual, mainly cause he's dealing with guys this chapter. And there are times I have Italics in his speech (he's speaking in english). Other than that... Yeah. He just isn't as sugarcoated when it comes to guys... cause most guys are like this with guys.

**And now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,805

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership for Evander Nash and his crazy life<p>

Give props to my betas: Kyoasaurus and Ausumist

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>My fingers lightly scratch the hair behind my ear as the teacher in front of me is lecturing about some kanji. I probably should be paying attention since I really don't know any kanji except the basic of basic ones, but on my desk is random sketches of people in the room and crumpled sketches that suck. My back pocket buzzes. With a quick scan around the room full of classmates that look just as bored I am, my hand slips in my pocket. An alert sits on the screen, telling me that a cobber * of mine, Langdon, posted on my facebook wall. I let out a hushed huff and spare a glance to my new passed out bastard Sasagawa. That crazy guy reminds me of Langdon kind of, but Sasagawa is the smarter one of the two. He is to the extreme.<p>

I look at the comment and quickly respond. The teacher being deep in her lecture didn't stop me from chuckling at the fruit loop bastard. She glares at me and I quickly apologize. As she turns to continue her lecture I start laughing again. It's a silent laugh that is only noticeable by my shaking chest. I can't believe that dill asked if there are Maccas* here in Japan.

Just as I'm about to slip my phone back into my pocket, it vibrates again. He already responded. "Is their Ronald McDonald Japanese?"

I take a deep breath while another grin cracks through. "I'll look into it later. Class."

Tapping back to the home page of my facebook app, I now see that I have six messages too. I raise a brow, but decide that I will look at them later. Typing messages on here doesn't sound like fun at all. I'll wait to get on my laptop at home.

Another buzz. What the fuck? I don't want to mess with my phone anymore. I tap the home button and see it's a text from dad. Ok. I have to check this.

[Dad:] you may be o.s*. and I know it isn't mandatory at your new school like it was at Westfield*, but I expect you to be involved in school.

I snort. It so isn't a coincidence that he mentions this on the day that they're holding club recruitments. One of his offsiders must be dobbing* him in on what's going on at my school. I look around the classroom again, noticing that quite of few of my classmates are passed out with Ryohei now. Seeing that I really don't feel like having a blue* with the old man about this, I'll just go along with it. Shit, I'll make a club that does absolutely nothing if I have to. Let me be honest, I hated being involved in Westfield. It only made me about as happy as a bastard on Father's Day to participate in school. I just wanted to sleep, talk to girls, and be outside.

It probably didn't help that I chose to play rugby out of everything they offered. I snort again. Yeah, rugby was a terrible idea—but dad was pretty happy about it. I guess drinking after the game was cool too.

[Evander:] I'll send you a pic of the club later.

"Nash! Give me the phone, now."

I look at the angry teach. "Uh what?"

* * *

><p>Thank god today is only a half-day. I walk out of the class holding my recently returned phone while watching Sasagawa race down the hallway. I would just follow him, but he said that he's helping the boxing club recruit people today. Since I'm not into the idea of joining the boxing club, going my own way is definitely for the best. Fighting, exercising, and extreme? No thanks. I'm looking for clubs that have one of three options: lots of girls, allow me to nap outside a lot, or give me a lot of leeway to bend school rules. Finding a club that has two of those is what I'm hoping for.<p>

The main one is leeway.

I wander downstairs in a slow gait, watching girls and guys alike pass me on their way down. I guess clubs are the cool thing around here? Japanese are kind of weird—way more overachieving than I. But I make it down the stairs and see the hallway that is meant for the first years has turned into something like a convention. People are at various stands being crowded by students as they try to sell their clubs to the masses. Giving the signs a good glance, I realize that I can't even read half of them… Yeah, I really should have paid attention today.

"Yep, Evander Nash isn't going to join any of these clubs." I say this and walk out to the sports field.

As soon as I open the door, a good breeze lays on me. It feels good. Outside smells good around here. It's smells exponentially better here than in Tokyo. Tokyo smelled gross; pretty girls can't keep me in such a smelly place. Fuck industries and their nasty smog.

I shake my head and stop thinking about weird shit to check out the clubs around here. The first one that catches my attention is a simple blue sign that has no words on it. All the sign has on it is random drawings of baseball stuff. Yep, not interested in playing sports. I start trying to walk away, but stop when I notice some tall guy in my peripheral. He's running towards me, waving his hand and yelling, "Hey you!"

I look over to the familiar face while rubbing the back of my neck. "Hey."

The guy smiles. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Are you new?"

"The name is Evander Nash. Wait, I mean Nash Evander. And yeah, I just transferred this semester."

"Ah, well it's great to meet ya. Would you be interested in joining the baseball club? We are always looking for new teammates."

I raise a brow to this statement. What the hell is that supposed to mean? The fact they're always looking for new teammates, makes me think that people are getting seriously hurt playing baseball or there is an asshole there fucking it up for everyone else. Neither of these sound cool at all. But looking at the friendly guy in front me, I decide to give his club a chance and give it the test.

"Hmm. Well Yamamoto, I can't say the baseball club is really on my list of things I want to play, but I've got three things that will definitely make me join if have at least one of them."

His smile grows. "Great!"

I hold a finger up. "First. Are there any girls in the baseball club?"

Yamamoto laughs. "Aha ha ha, girls don't play baseball."

I shake my head. "That's just no good." Then I look back at him; another finger rises. "Will a get to take naps in your club?"

"Mmm nope."

I shake my head again and raise a third finger. "Does joining your club give me any special privileges?"

"You get to use the equipment and locker rooms."

"Not good enough." I give the guy a pat on the back. "Well I appreciate your attempt, but your club doesn't have what I'm looking for. Might I also add how I commend you for your height. You're one tall Asian. Either way, good luck and _hooroo_."

He tilts his head slightly. "Uhh, okay."

I give the Yamamoto guy a nod before walking away from him. The sounds of the dirt crumbling under my Nike's were keeping me from feeling bad for any of that moment. With a smile on still I let out a deep breath. "Well he can't say he didn't try, and I can't say I didn't give that possible Yao Ming* a chance."

Holy shit. That was the kid from the sushi shop. "Damn! I'm too late… I would've mentioned that too." His dad had some good shit at his shop.

With one glance back at the guy who is wandering back to his baseball posse, I keep heading forward to find some other clubs. But who do I see? Ryohei Sasagawa. Man he looks cool screaming his extreme rants at the crowd. I can't help but chuckle. He would be a force to be reckoned with if he learned how to keep those random and extreme bursts of energy on a steady stream. Probably could snag a girl too.

I finally get close enough to his stall and give him a wave. Just as he was about to start yelling at the passing crowd he stops, crosses his arms, and gives me a good nod. I give a nod back. "Sasagawa."

"Nash-san."

"I thought I told you to call me Evander."

He shakes his head. "No can do. I'm a man; men don't address each other by their first names."

I look into his intense stare. "You make a good point."

"But this isn't why you're here is it, Nash-san." Ryohei's arms uncross

"What?"

Then Ryohei gives me a smirk. "I know why you came today."

"You do?" Now I'm curious.

"You came to be a real man and join the boxing club."

Ryohei nods, and his silver eyes become fierce as he now cracks his knuckles confidently. Man, he's put me in a cluster-fuck here. If I just say no, I'm denying the fact I'm a man. I can't do that. I'll just have to pull some Evander Nash amazingness out of my ass.

I firmly grab his shoulder. "No Sasagawa. I didn't come to join the boxing club, but as a man who understands his friend's need to recruit more members, I came to support you and help you rally more numbers."

"Nash-san. You really are a man among men."

"Damn right I am."

For a good while, Ryohei screams battle cries of recruitment, while I chat with passing girls. I sometimes mention the usefulness of learning self-defense and I sometimes get some numbers, but I always make sure they all leave knowing my name. My doodle comes first in any situation—any situation. Friends are second.

While caught up in a conversation with a group of about five girls, telling them how boxing could be useful in situations, I lose my train of thought as I hear Ryohei yell, "Sawada! YOU MUST JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

I look at my pal as I see some short kid yell, "Oni-san!"

Brother? No fucking way… not that dipstick* looking kid.

I look back to the girls I had been talking to, and excuse myself to lob in* on Ryohei's conversation with some brown-haired kid that looks as if he was recently shocked by electricity, and some gangly ocker* that's obviously trying to emulate Sid Vicious* or something. Both look like no-hopers*, but the gangly one looks like he needs a fucking bath. Probably a seppo*.

Just as I come up, now standing behind Sasagawa, the shorter one with golden brown eyes asks, "Haven't you graduated?"

Now standing next to my white-haired pal, he lets out a small chuckle before responding, "I did participate in the graduation ceremony this spring. I even made a speech as Valedictorian… BUT I FORGOT THAT I WAS ACTUALLY A SECOND YEAR!"

My head drops as I hide my face… what a fucking dill. How the hell do you forget what year you're in? This naturally reminds me of how Dad forgot what grade I'm in. His ears better be burning from this thought. I look back to the shrimp one Ryohei called Sawada after he wailed, "HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I'm glad someone else noticed the problem with that too.

"So I'm in my third year this year. Join the Boxing Club, Sawada!" I guess he didn't hear the little Sawada guy.

I grab the little guy's shoulder, "You should join. Might help you get out of this image rut you're obviously suffering from."

"Ah… But this…"

Hmm, he must be one of those 'sensitive guys' seeing how he now has this really dumb and incredulous look on his face. I may have hurt his feelings. It's making feel weird that this guy obviously can't take constructive criticism. My eyes shift left and right before muttering, "Uhh, I guess your image isn't that bad… but bulking up might help."

"Ehh…"

And now the Sid Vicious wannabe starts shouting, "What's wrong with joining the boxing club! Go ahead and join Sawada-chan!"

Ryohei looks fired up at the potential recruit, but I'm not excited about the potential stinky pooftah* that might possibly join and rain that weird, sparkly personality of his on my cobber. So I felt the need to dob him in, but without touching his dirty and tattered uniform. "Umm, I hate to be bearer of bad news Sid Vicious, but boxing isn't for homosexuals. I think the sewing club is inside the school… You should check them out."

"Hie! What a jerk!"

Ryohei shakes his head. "Nash, men don't sew."

"Yeah? And men don't use –chan as an honorific for other men…"

"Oh don't be like that Boxing man-chan! Peace, peace~! I've already got a girlfriend!" I can only imagine the heaping mess she is…

Then the Sawada kid declares, "Well it doesn't matter since I don't even want to join."

I riposte, "Don't tell me you're going to the sewing club…"

"Awww, Sawada-chan! Don't be like that!"

I look to see Ryohei starting to fire himself up to do some extreme convincing on Sawada. This is going to be good. He starts marching closer—

"Relax Longchamp-kun, I'll help his dream come true."

Just as I'm wondering who the hell said something so lame, out comes this random middle-aged man in our school's uniform and holding a gun to Sasagawa's head. Before I can even react, the guy fires a shot right into the cobber's head. Ryohei flies to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I grab the old fucks jacket, ready give him a bunch of fives*.

The Sid kid mumbles, "Hey Mangusta, You didn't just—"

And Sawada interrupts him, "That shot now was just—?"

About the throw one good punch on the asshole, I hear an unzipping sound come from behind me. My head swiftly turns to the noise in time to see that bastard Ryohei's clothes unzipping. What the hell is going on? Before I can even wrap my head around the random unzipping, Sasagawa peeps out of the opening. He's curling up into a fetal position wearing nothing but his boxers. He's crying too. So not the guy that I became friends with yesterday.

"What the…" My grip loosens.

"My past has been complete darkness, my future shall be complete darkness…"

"Uhh…" I have no idea what the hell is going on, but Sasagawa is crying like some schoolboy bitch… It's time to leave.

"I realize that boxing is an unpopular sport… Even now, Kyoko thinks I'm just competing in underwear and oven mits."

I shift my weight away from him and look away from such a sorry sight. This is not Ryohei's finest hour, and I'll be sure to not remember it for his sake. Seeing the two assholes that started all of this looking sad, I remember that old guy and start looking around for him… I'll trip his ass for making my pal cry.

"Plus, even Sawada, Nash, and that girl with the big forehead haven't agreed to join either! I guess anyone with talent would go participate in a popular sport…"

I stop. Damn, now I feel bad. Sawada and the Sid Vicious look sad too—hell—the trashy Sid one is even crying. Wiping his tears off on his tattered sleeves, the wannabe punk rocker says, "Sawada-chan, I feel really bad for him! Why don't we just join?"

The one called Sawada looks as if he considers it for a moment before yelling, "Wait! This is an effect of the Desolation Bullet!" He runs away.

Damn, that kid is good. While the Sid one is watching Sawada run off. I look back to my weeping friend, crouch down next to him, and say, "You still haven't convinced me to join, mainly 'cause I'm a lover and not a fighter, but I know you can do it man. Just do what you do best… Be extreme."

I get up and walk off before he can even respond. My eyes can't take any more men crying. That's not something I'm designed to see, and we aren't close enough for me to see something like that yet. But either way, I'm way more willing to watch a girl cry before a boy—any day. Good thing I flicked* him before that got any worse. Any longer and snot probably would have started dripping out… Gross.

* * *

><p>Now around the gymnasium, I start seeing a bunch of signs I can barely read again. I roll my eyes. Really should have paid attention earlier. Eh, it's not my fault the teacher can't keep me engaged. Hell, she can barely keep half of the class on the same page as her. But I probably do need to learn Kanji; girls don't mess with idiots…<p>

Wait. Yes they do.

As much as I'm already kind of giving up on all of these clubs too, I walk down the lane between the club booths anyways. There are too many girls around here to not walk down this pathway. This area is swarming with girls. God knows what clubs are down here, but I might end up joining one. I can't turn away from such a glorious sight. Girls in uniforms.

Ah how I miss Trish and her outfits… she was fun. Role-playing is definitely something every man should try.

It's a nice sight be surrounded by girls, especially if you're the only guy, but the sad fact of the matter is that I'm not the only guy. Walking through the various crowds, I'm seeing plenty of poof boys flicking their wrists and making giggles that are too high-pitched to be normal. I'm not against homo boys, I just don't want to be near them really. Well, they're good to be around when shopping for clothes… they are good at that kind of stuff.

But enough about gay boys. Girls. Girls, girls, girls. Everywhere. With the occasional poof. But girls crowding by booths while the wind blows their skirts swing up, but not enough. I sigh and look to the sky. I whisper, "Work with me man."

I look forward and see it.

"The Evander Nash Fan Club"

Holy Shit.

If there was a poof nearby that asked, I might be willing to dick smack him from being so excited. Eh. I take that back.

This moment is… it's sublime.

At this stall, where there is only Katakana written, is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. Two days, one sign, and a picture being snapped on my phone. That shit is facebook official. I quickly post it on my wall while casually strolling to the stall that somehow has my picture and paper saying that I'm a new transfer from Australia. How the hell did they get this info? I just started yesterday. Girls are standing at my stall and chatting wildly about me while I look at the roster of names. It's interesting to see that they don't recognize I'm even here while they talk about my 'dreamy' green eyes. I kind of want to laugh, but I also don't… Dreamy isn't an adjective that I'm sure about.

Head tilted down to inspect the names, I hear a girl ask, "Are you here to join the club?"

I look up. "Yes. I would love to join my club." I smile and hold my hand out. "May I have a pen?"

"Nash-san?"

The girl looks shocked. Is it weird that I want to be involved with my fan club? I mean, I know it sounds arrogant, but I'm not joining it because I think I'm hot. I'm thinking girls and leeway. Those two things are in this place for sure. A quick glance to the left shows me that the girls that were just talking about me are now aware of my presence. Seeing their cute faces sparkle like that has me thinking that I may have to go ransack other fan clubs for their members. Yep, that sounds like a great idea.

I'm joining my club, and I will recruit fans too. I'll make all the bitches love me.

These guys don't need them, nor do they deserve them probably.

I, on the other hand, do.

I reply, "Call me Evander."

"You want to join your fan club?"

I snort. "Of course! I want to meet all the girls who are obviously supporting me through my experience at Namimori. It's tough being in a new place, and though you guys might not realize it, it makes me feel really good that I have ladies as lovely as you all to cheer me through it all."

My real thoughts won't ever be revealed to this girl, but I couldn't help but remember my last birthday where a few of my favorite girls waited for me to come home in my room wearing cheerleader outfits._ I walk through the door, and they all start yelling a happy birthday cheer to me. The ending was the greatest part… Six bare asses, the eleven letters of my name—one butt cheek for each letter, and a smiley face in between my first and last name… _The beauty is that none of those girls knew about my relations with all of them. I'm hoping they still don't.

"Ano…"

She obviously doesn't have any response to give other than handing me a pen and the roster sheet. So I quickly write my name down and give the girls around me a good stare as I ask their names. After getting names, making a date for the first meeting of my club, and somehow being established as the leader (I didn't want this, but couldn't say no now) I left them all after saying, "Well ladies, I'm glad I met you all today, and I hope to see you at the meeting. _Hooroo_." I give them a wink and walk away. I think that can be called a job well done.

I text my dad as I start heading out to leave the school. I hit send and start gazing about the stalls to try and figure out the names of my competition. Fuckers… all their names are in Kanji. That Kanji shit is really starting to piss me off. After telling the oldie I joined a fan club, he quickly asked who and told me that fan clubs are for pooftahs*. I shake my head.

[Evander:] It's not gay if it's your own fan club. (I attached the pic of the sign)

[Dad:] No, it's just arrogant. Join a real club.

I roll my eyes and type back.

[Evander:] Whatev

I'm not looking for another club. He can fly up here and kiss my ass.

[Dad:] You better do it. Don't think I won't fly up there and kick your ass.

I snort at the sentence. I hate when he gets all psychic and shit. Looking around and scratching my head, I decide I'll just ask the girls about other clubs at the meeting that's going on the 19th*. Most of them will be in other clubs than mine, and I can get some info on lazier ones. My eyes are set on the front of the school, but I'm hearing a weird dragging sound. It's moving obviously, but it's moving away. I raise a brow and find myself curious.

"Hibari-sempai!" Shrill, girly, and whiny. Who does that sound like?

The Sawada kid

I find the Sawada kid that led my escape earlier now talking to some guy holding another guy that has been nearly beaten to death. A little under a head shorter than me, the guy has blue-ish eyes that have kind of a silver tone to them, black hair, and is pretty well dressed. The way his jacket hangs over his shoulders makes him look like a badass. But those bad vibes, along with that mean glare of his, gives me the impression he's always ready to beat the hell out of someone. I'm not a fighter unless the situation really calls for it, so I'm just going to stand back here and spectate:

Sawada nervously rambles, "Hibari-sempai is in 3rd year now… right?"

The guy stands himself straight, his dress loafers cracking the ground under him while the guy he was holding drops like a rock himself. "I always pick whatever year I feel like."

Wait? Is this guy even supposed to be in Junior High then?

My attention averts to the sound of someone running up. The dirty Sid… "Sawada-chan I'm not working there either! Since we have this chance, we should stay together!"

Sawada hears him and flinches. He may have flicked Sasagawa, but I guess he can't get rid of this one. I'm glad I'm not Sawada. But just as the Sid Vicious is joining the scene, the one Sawada called Hibari makes a remark. "I heard that you wanted to join the Disciplinary Committee, right?"

Disciplinary Committee? I guess I'm just feeling the effects of my obvious lack of sex I'm having currently after that spike of doodle engagements from a few days ago, but I hear discipline and am now thinking about spanking. And it's girls being spanked. Victoria's Secret models being spanked. Mizuki Yamamoto being spanked. Fan-club girls being spanked.

I need to join. I'm all for administering spankings.

The Sawada kid yells, "Uh! Who told you that!"

The Hibari fellow points to a baby in a pyramid. "I heard it from him."

Wait… I don't want to spank kids… I need to rethink this.

It's now that the dirty Vicious aggressively slings his arm around the Sawada kid, wailing, "Oh! Good, good! Let's do it Sawada-chan!" He then waves at the guy with the jacket on his shoulders. "I'm the eighth leader of the Tomaso, Naito Longchamp!"

He's a leader? Doubt it. Leader of the pooftah liar club, maybe. You can bet your ass I'm not joining that. The short Sawada kid obviously agrees with me, seeing as he's now shoving the Longchamp kid off of him as he rants, "What are you saying! I don't want to!"

POW!

TINK!

Something obviously shot from somewhere, but the Hibari guy pulled a metal stick from out of nowhere, and is holding it up. Something really small dropped to the ground next to him. I'm too far away to see what it is, but I'm close enough to hear him say, "What's this? If you wanted to fight me, then just say so."

Hah, dumb kids. I cross my arms and watch Sawada flail nervously to his obvious death wish. I have no idea what happened, but I'm all for watching the kid get beat up. But for no reason, Longchamp gets hits with something on his forehead, falls to the ground, and quickly unzips out of himself like Sasagawa did earlier. I glare looking around for that old dude until I hear the dirty kid start whining:

"My past has been complete darkness, my future will be complete darkness… Terumi! Why won't you answer my calls!"

Figures the guy got dumped… he needs a fucking bath. He needs to go shopping too. But seeing the tears and snot are making me want to leave.

"Hey, this crying is quite nice. It really makes me want to bite you dead."

Damn, this guy wants to beat him up for crying? A small laugh snorts out of me. I don't want to admit it, but I want to see him do it. This is reason enough to stay. The guy raises his tonfa—

POW!

Sawada drops to the ground. Where the fuck is that old guy? I start aiming my vision high and finally see the retard because of the gun he is waving around. His dumb hat helped too.

"Even if it's complete darkness, I don't care any more…"

I mutter, "What?"

Sawada, who is sitting on the ground now, is half naked like the dirty kid Longchamp was, but he has no tears. You can tell he's really upset though by the tone of his voice and the listless vibes he's giving off. "Go ahead and do whatever you want to me. If your life is a complete wreck and you have so many regrets, then nothing matters any more."

Hibari's tonfa drops to his side as he lets out a soft sigh. "There is nothing less amusing than destroying those who have no will to live…"

I yell, "How anticlimactic. Those bastards made the boxing club captain cry, and they're gonna get away 'cause they know how to cry? Bullshit."

Hibari slides his glare to me for a moment, and then lets his pugnacious glare dart back to the two crybabies. "Well, maybe not."

Then he proceeds to beat the hell out of them with two of those crazy metal sticks. I can't help but laugh, serves them right for making Sasagawa cry. The best part is that I didn't even have to punch them myself. I've always heard that the smartest one in any situation is the one watching from the outside. I believe it; man does their beating look cool as the trees sway to the bustling wind behind them.

The beating is quick and painful, and the two half nudies run off somewhere as soon as they come their senses. They way they limped off was something I didn't necessarily like watching, since I did feel bad after seeing just how badly that guy beats people. I figure he was going to give them I simple one, two whack. That guy made them look like they went frolicking in the ugly forest. I'm feeling kind of bad, but it was silent revenge…

Fuckers deserved it. They made Sasagawa cry.

I cover my yawn with one hand, and my hand slips down to scratch the doodle real quick as I walk over to this Hibari bloke. Can't use my left hand, got to remember that. I get within two meters of the guy still wearing his jacket on his sleeves, and he turns his head to look back at me. "Can I help you?"

I nod, "Are you Hibari?"

His glare sharpens and he turns himself towards me swiftly. "And if am?"

The sticks appear.

I'm walking closer, but am taking notice that the only thing rising to me are his eyes. So he's one of those kind of guys, eh. Doesn't look up to anyone, doesn't praise anyone, and won't submit to anyone either. I can also see that this guy is pretty good looking too. If he didn't give off the vibes that he's ready to kill any second, then I bet this guy would be competition. This scariness of his will be useful to me. I tend to get a lot of haters, so I'm always in need of a defense net that keeps me from actually having to fight anyone.

I smile. "Whoa, no need to get violent. I just heard you offer those two unruly guys back there a position in the Disciplinary Committee, am I right?"

"I did." His eyes are the only things of his sparing any attention, so I step back a few paces to see him easier and to stop the probable strain on his eyes.

"Well my name is Evander Nash. I'm down to bite any time, any day. So may I join this committee?"

"I'm the only one allowed to bite."

I nod. "Alright, you bite and I'll watch."

Then some guy about the same height as me, wearing all black except a red band around his sleeve and rocking a pompadour comes from around the corner. Hibari's glare slightly softens. The guy with the pompadour has the most intense and manly clef on his chin I've ever seen, but losses manly points for the fact that he's eating grass…

"The Prefects of the Disciplinary Committee follow the Chairman to uphold the discipline of Namimori."

…Discipline… Spanking…

"I'm all for discipline."

Hibari's glare sharpens again. It seems as if he's sizing me up, or something. I just smile and salute. The man-beater turns and walks away, and the grass eater comes closer. "Then welcome to the Disciplinary Committee. I'm going to need a way to reach you so that I can assemble you and the rest or the recruits for the entrance exam."

Uhhh, entrance exam? I want to quit already, but this committee seems like they offer a lot of perks. Perks are good. Possible spankings are even better. Damn… I need sex. The next girl I get is getting a spanking to remember. I look at the grass-eating guy and realize that I'm spacing out about spanking again. Shit. What were we talking about? Reaching me.

"The best way to reach me is on my phone honestly."

"Alright. We'll exchange numbers then."

"Cool."

We quickly exchange numbers and I figure out the guy's name is Tetsuya Kusakabe. It's a pretty cool name. If he would lose the grass and the pompadour, this guy could be competition too. I just shrug my shoulders. No reason to make my fan recruiting harder. I give him a good pat on the back as I'm texting my dad about the new club. Nods then exchange between Kusakabe and I, and then I start heading home.

Now walking past the gate, I can already tell Japan is going to be a good time. Fan club, extreme friends, and now I get to watch this Hibari guy beat the hell out of people for the next few months too. Fuck yeah.

Suddenly, I stop. The realization of something _very_ bad hitting me as hard as Hibari hitting those idiots.

"Oh shit… I gave that dude a pat on the back with my left…"

* * *

><p>*Cobber - friend<p>

*Maccas - McDonald's (pronounced 'Mackers'; I know crazy)

*O.S. - overseas

*Westfield - This is a high school out of Sydney that I've researched for his Background. It's a sports high school that stresses being involved in school.

*Offsiders - secretaries

*Dobbing - informing

*Blue - a fight

*Yao Ming - Some 7ft tall Asian guy that plays professional basketball in the US. I think he plays for the Rockets... but eh, I don't keep up with Pro Sports and neither does Evander lol.

*Dipstick - loser

*Lob in - to drop in unannounced

*Ocker - an unsophisticated person

*Sid Vicious - lead singer of the Sex Pistols (an old punk rock group from the 80s, they totally led the british invasion back in the day)

*No-hopers - useless people lol (no hope + r)

*Seppo - lol, North American Scum (Seppo, like septic tank)

*Poof/Pooftah - homosexuals (think Lussuria with sparkles)

*Bunch of Fives - uhhh, punches.

*Flick - to get rid of someone (like how you just try to disappear from the one annoying friend/not friend at a party lol)

*19th - this is a clue for chapter 5 (Refer to Vongola 77)

[But next chapter... Evander has to go grocer shopping. And since he can't read (lol), his only friend has to go too.]

Toodles, kids.


	4. Naps are Better Slept in Parks

**Holy crap guys.  
><strong>It's fucking Evander Nash.

Shit. I just love this story. I swear he's my favorite OC of all. Hell, I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter.

Oh Evander Nash...  
>You're just... you're just ridiculous.<br>Let me stop... I don't even know what to call it, but I'll just stop.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,914

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim<strong> ALL concepts<strong> in this chapter.

Also, give Kyoasaurus and Ausumist major props for being my betas.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**_Capitano_**

* * *

><p>Eyes shifting skeptically, I watch the guys on both sides of me give me incredulous stares as I let out a loud, covered yawn and then do the doodle hip-shake while holding onto my boxers outside of my pants. I shrug my shoulders. What? My boxers were being retarded and making him uncomfortable. I can't pay attention to Mr. Pompadour if my doodle is uncomfortable.<p>

But only they spare glances—they're brave either way. I'm not about to let myself be bitten for not paying attention. So my eyes keep that "1000 Kilometer Stare" while they shiftily check out the two rows of guys in front of me that seem way more enthralled by the Vice's words than I am. Though it is nice that we're on the roof doing this little 'meeting,' it's like six o' clock in the fucking morning… Who the fuck has a meeting that early.

It doesn't help that I was facebook chatting with some of my girls until two—skype sex with Trish till four.

Her and those damn costumes…

Ah, I want to medicate Nurse Trish again… Give her my shot of Penicillin.

My body straightens as I hear a pair of shoes clicking behind us. Looking straight ahead to Kusakabe while he talks about this Disciplinary Committee, Hibari calmly walks behind us. Reading some thick ass book titled _Namimori Code of Conduct_, I can only hear the steps when they're right behind me. I'm not dumb enough to be caught doing my usual shit when he's walking around with those damn sticks. After seeing how he beat up Sawada and Sid Vicious, I'd be a fucking dill to get on his bad side.

"Who yawned?" I can feel his stare on me.

The guys on both sides of me are looking at me, and I'm looking left. I cross my arms and shake my head.

I'm not sure if it will work, but if there are two guys looking left and one is shaking his head while looking, then the bloke on the right might look guilty. I used to do this shit all the time at the military school Dad sent me to a while back. Hopefully the Boss falls for it because I really don't want to be smacked by any metal stick. Well, I might try it if Hibari was a girl and there was a safety word established. Anything goes as long as there is a safety word.

Mr. Left got a stick smack. A gust of wind pushes against my back and I almost step forward to the beating. But I keep my glare as the kid wails like a sook*. "It wasn't me!"

"Leave."

The guy leaves after scowling at me. The wind pushes hard against me as I snort and look straight ahead. Dumbass.

The lesson he learned? I will do anything to not take the blame for any thing.

His Nibs* Hibari walks away, and I realize that Kusakabe never stopped for the scene. I just missed something—I know it. Karma always tries to work against me, but karma doesn't realize I'm lucky. While keeping my face forward I look to my right. Boss Hibari is at the end of the row. Damn. I want to know what time it is, but the time can be checked later. I know I'll get caught if I check it.

Maybe I should've joined the boxing club.

Kusakabe clears his throat and says, "And that's everything that you really need to know about the Disciplinary Committee. Now as your test to see if you are capable of upholding the discipline of Namimori you must all sing our alma mater."

And then Hibari interjects, "Those who dare to blight the integrity of our alma mater can expect to be bitten."

Shit.

What the fuck is an alma mater?

I look and see that Hibari is standing by Kusakabe, well, more like within a three-meter radius between him and us anyways. He glares at the lot of us while Kusakabe signals us to start whatever the hell he was just talking about. I keep a confident stare but start feeling a little nervous.

Hibari isn't a girl, the metal stick, no safety word.

Fuck me.

No, not you Hibari.

And don't you get any ideas either Mr. Pomp.

"_The green that trails Namimori, not large, not small, Nami is best. Always unchanging, vigorous and gallant. Let's sing together Namimori middle school…"_

I scrunch my face… what the fuck are these guys singing… Backstreet Boys?

As much as I don't want to sing such a lame song, or even sing in general, Hibari is starting to circle around. Shit, I hate singing… I fucking suck at signing. You won't even catch my ass hum, but I'll go against my personal no singing rule for the sake of not being smacked by a man.

"_Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori. Ordinary and usual, Nami is best. Always fighting, vigorous and gallant. Let's smile together Namimori middle school…"_

My singing is more like me just carrying the tune with occasional cut-offs where everyone else cuts off. Hibari is coming—dammit! Silently marching around us with his jacket slung over his shoulders, he has both of those sticks in his hands, but one hand is raised while a finger sways to the beat of the song.

He's enjoying this? What a fruit loop.

The Boss is getting closer and Kusakabe is watching us from the front. This is bad. I don't know this fucking song… I need to pull out some more of that Evander Nash amazingness out of my ass. What to do… I glance to the approaching Boss that's secretly built like a brick shit house. Okay, don't cuss at all. Sorry guy next to me:

I grab his shirt and yell, "You should be ashamed of yourself! You try to join the Disciplinary Committee without even knowing our… ALMA MATER!"

Shit… I had forgotten what Mr. Pomp called it.

_Thwack!_

I groan and grab the back of my head.

Now he's glaring at me. "Cease, or be bitten."

Still gingerly rubbing my crown, I mutter, "You got it Boss."

I stand forward and hear the kid get bitten while people keep singing. I'm just waiting for the last part where they repeat stuff. Here:

"_Vigorous and gallant. Let's s—swalk together. Namimori middle school…"_

I keep looking forward and catch Hibari glaring at me from my peripheral. Fuck, he heard me mess up. Shit, shit. Metal stick, no safety…

Kusakabe declares, "Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee."

Guys around me are sighing and smiling, but I keep standing straight. He's still glaring at me. Dammit, who ever thought 'At Ease' was the perfect way to describe the way I'm standing right now is a fucking dipshit. At ease is not easy; but I probably shouldn't be locking my knees either. I think I remember hearing something about that being bad… Shit, he's still staring at me.

Keep looking forward, but focus on the stick.

That fucking stick… shit.

He walks away, and I let out a deep breath while muttering, "Shit. I need a bj, or a nap."

All of us new 'Prefects' as Kusakabe called us, start leaving, but the Pomp stops us. "Hold on. There is one more thing we need to go over before you are dismissed."

I look back and cover my questioning yawn. "Hah?"

"So please come back and stand in your flanks so I can go over the 'seven and seven' of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Seven and Seven?"

Looking around, I see no one questioning it, so I do. Two sevens in one title make my mind immediately think about alcohol. Seagram's and 7-up is good stuff… many good parties in my life have started with those.

Sexy parties. Black and white parties. Costume parties. Toga parties. Damn, I'm missing out.

He looks at me and nods. "Yes Nash-san." Holy shit. He already remembers my name. Well, it is pretty catchy. "The Seven rules of the Disciplinary Committee, and the Seven Privileges of the Disciplinary Committee."

Perks? FUCK YEAH!

I can't help but grin. Seven rules? No problem. Seven perks make it worth it.

"First we will go over the rules. One—You must wear your band at all times on your left arm. It is your PRIDE! Those caught not wearing it will be punished."

Band or bite… got it. It looks cool anyways, so I can do that.

"Two—despite the established dress code for Namimori Junior High, all Prefects must wear black slacks, black dress shoes, and their black jackets as their uniform. The jacket is the most important piece; it's your GUTS! Your Prefect band must be pinned on the left sleeve. Caught out of dress code, and you will receive punishment."

This rules sucks. I don't mind the slacks and dress shoes, but the jacket too? My guts? Bullshit—my guts are the lengths I'll go to get some. And I'm always hot temperature wise. So I guess I'll wear it like the Boss does. To hell with it, I'm not having a damn stroke for their asses.

"Three—when ordered, you must go out on your patrols. These can occur at any time of the day, any day of the week. Anyone caught shirking on his patrols will receive punishment."

Patrols any time, any day? Lameeee.

"Four—you must be able to recite Namimori's alma mater at any moment in time."

Dammit. I'm going to have to learn that song.

"Five—you are allowed to administer any form of punishment on any male party that is interfering with the discipline of our Namimori, but you CANNOT administer any form of violent punishment on women and children. Those who do are not men; you have no pride or guts. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY! Also keep in mind that there is the option of escorting the delinquents to the reception room for decided punishment. Hibari will—"

Hibari interjects, "I'll bite them to death."

Sweet. All the men I find will go to him. I'll take care of the girls; any touch I put on a girl _will not_ be violent. Ladies get pash* treatment from me. And you can bet your ass I won't touch any ankle biters*, so he'll get those too.

"Six—though there are certain privileges with being a member of the Disciplinary Committee, abuse of these privileges is NOT allowed. If you catch any Disciplinary Committee Member breaking any of the seven rules of the Disciplinary Committee or abusing any of their privileges, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ADMINISTER DISCIPLINE. Apprehend the member and escort them to the reception room, where Hibari will deal punishment accordingly."

Ha, let's see if they can catch me.

"And Seven—You are not allowed to group. Group, and you will be bitten."

Hmmm, they made this a pretty cutthroat club. No one can really trust each other here. Oh well, it's not like I'm planning on being friends with any of the grunts. I'm aiming for the Gamma position. Like secretary, or something of similar and menial in nature that still has some say-so.

I figure Hibari is the alpha, which gets the most perks but has to be a sparkling image for everyone else. I don't sparkle. Then Kusakabe is the beta, which is a cool position if you like a lot of perks and responsibilities. But Beta is also the Alpha's bitch—I'm no one's bitch. Now Gamma? That's a good spot. Third place is good by me. No one expects shit of third place because they're third place. I will have plenty of perks with half the responsibilities that the beta has. I'll be the Gamma and breeze by. This sounds like a great plan already.

Maybe I can get out of wearing the jacket.

"Now for the privileges. First—As a member of the Disciplinary Committee you are allowed to wear your band in and out of school."

I look down and shake my head. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Two—All Committee Members are allowed two free snacks from the school store daily. That doesn't mean you go abstain from using your allotments for three days and then cash out for four days worth of snacks. Two snacks a day; you don't use them, you lose them."

I cover the disappointed expression on my face. This is some shonky* shit. I'm ready to resign.I tap the kid's shoulder next to me._ "Do you know how to quit this club?"_

He raises a brow to me_. "What?"_

"Three—You are allowed to be on the school's premises at all hours as members of the Disciplinary Committee. And because your patrolling hours will be a various times of the day, Prefects are allowed to miss any amount of class for the sake of patrolling"

I shake my head_. "Hold on. I'm on the fence."_

The guy looks even more confused.

"Four—When it comes down to it, members of the Disciplinary Committee have higher authority over anyone on matters of discipline."

I rub my chin while the guy's glance keeps darting between Kusakabe and myself. The way I see it, I can spin this authority to my advantage.

"Five—As members, you are also allowed to interrupt classes while patrolling."

Hmmm… I break into some room holding a ruler and say all badass-like, 'I need to do a skirt and blouse check…'

Perfect.

"Six—For prefects that show promise and outstanding discipline, there is room for promotion."

I shake my head and shoo him off with a wave of my hand. _"Never mind."_

He turns around in a dubious fashion.

"And Seven—as members of this committee, you are allowed entry into any room of the school."

"Oh hell yeah!" Everyone looks at me… I just scratch my head and say, "I'm going to find all those delinquents now!" I'll just not mention all the sex that will happen in these rooms too. Everyone looks back to Kusakabe.

He nods at me. "It seems as if we got ourselves some good Prefects this year. Well, you've been informed of everything you need to know. You are dismissed."

Everyone starts to shuffle to the roof's exit while Hibari ambles over to the giant AC system of the school. What the hell is he doing over there? A swift, four-meter jump that he made look easier than shit, and he lays himself down on the caged metal fans that are sucking the hot air out of the school. I tilt my head. Those things are nosier than a rooster at dawn, why the fuck would any one want to sleep on that thing? Hmm, I guess the noise might drown out the thoughts and the rumble of the spinning fans might be relaxing—

Someone grabs my shoulder. "Nash-san."

I look to my right. "Ah, Kusakabe-sempai? Or should I just say -san."

"Which ever is fine."

"Cool. What's up?"

"You look as if you're pretty excited to be here."

I smile and nod. "I like to think discipline is my forte."

He pulls a sprig of grass out of his pocket, sliding it in the corner of his mouth like a toothpick. "Well that's good to hear. We'll see how things fare over the semester then. Go ahead and get out of here."

I nod. "Will do." I start turning to leave, but figure I'll ask him while I'm here. "Kusakabe-san, you know of any good parks around here?"

* * *

><p>Half awake on a bench, my eyes stay calmly shut as the sounds of people walking around, kids playing, dogs panting, and rustling trees drown me out. I wish there was only the trees and swaying grass that I can hear faintly, but one can't stress the particulars. I take a deep breath. I miss the Gafa*. I miss the silence outside of Sydney, sleeping out in the middle of nowhere. The park isn't outside. It's just the closest thing to escape I can find around here.<p>

Seeing how I can still feel that burn of the sun under this big shady tree I found, I can tell it's about noon. Is there anything I need to do? When's the last time I even ate? Damn, I have to go to the grocer…

How the hell am I supposed to buy groceries when I can't even read what they are?

My friends down under would probably laugh at me and say that we should just buy a bunch of random shit and test it out. I can easily follow idiocy (strength in numbers), but I'm not so willing alone. No one can take you to the hospital if you're alone.

"Come here little squirrel, Haru wants to pet you~."

What the fuck? I open one eye and turn to the voice.

In front of me in a different uniform than mine is a girl crouching on the edge of the sidewalk. She has her hand cupped towards a small squirrel all wrong… Dad used to take me out to trap stuff when I was little—when I thought stuff like that was fun. These days I don't really even like animals… Well, I don't like liking animals, but they seem to like me just fine.

I hate it.

If there is any kind of stray animal, I'm the guy they follow. It sucks.

"Little squirrel~! I really want to hold you~."

I open my other eye and hold my laugh in while watching this girl try to fetch squirrels. I wonder what school she goes to? Wearing a buttery colored sweater vest over a thin white shirt, brown skirt and loafers, and dark blue bow at her collar make me wonder how many schools there are around here. More girls to meet isn't a bad thing at all.

I notice that she refers to herself in third person as she tries to creep closer to the squirrel. The squirrel scurries back and she does too. She frowns. She's very cute but very, very weird. And squirrels? What the hell?

I yawn and sit myself up. Then my hands rub my face roughly before meeting each other at my chin. They drop from my face, still rubbing against each other, and I stand. She's shaking whatever she has in her hands and scaring the squirrel with the sound. I crouch down next to her. "You're scaring it."

She jumps and shuffles away from me with a frown. "Stay away from me."

I tilt my head, questioning, "Uhh, can I ask why?"

"You could be some foreign pervert trying to kidnapping and sell me."

I stare at her in shock. What the fuck was that? Pervert? I hate to be called that—I really hate being called a pervert. That implies I used force and coercion. I do none of the sort. But she doesn't know, so no drama*; I shake my head and reply, "Hmm, that would require a lot of… creepy thoughts. I have none of those. Plus, if I was going to kidnap you do you think I would crouch down and talk to you first?"

How do I know this?

All that softcore porn with Trish last night… those crazy story lines they come up with are fucking with me.

She looks around suspiciously before saying, "That is true…"

I look at her with a smug smirk and she goes back to her squirrel fetching. Still not doing a good job. I look at the squirrel and rustle my finger in the grass to get the squirrels attention, just like dad taught me to do with bandicoots. He looks at me. The 'Haru' girl looks at me too. I relax my arm and raise it up as if I'm lightly grabbing something in a pincher grip (like a piece of string). I calmly pull it down to the ground and let it go while making a shooing sound. He scampers towards me a couple little paces. I keep doing it the downward pulling motion until the little thing is a few centimeters from me. Then I leave my hand really close to the ground and open it for the squirrel to look inside, just like I was taught. You wait for them to put their little paws on your palm, and then you grab em' and throw em' as far as you can!

I won't throw it this time, despite how tempting it sounds.

I look at the girl and whisper, "Come here, but slow and chill."

Her brown eyes are sparkling as she nods and sneaks closer to me. Her hair smells good. Her tied up brown hair lightly brushes on my chin as the girl looks over my lap to see the squirrel that's ready for me to launch. I fight the urge to throw the squirrel and the urge to bite her rosy cheek. She looks at me with those wide eyes. "Hahi, he likes you~."

The girl tries to give the squirrel an acorn. He scats. Her simper quickly changed into a pouting whimper. I smirk and look away, really fighting the urge to bite her. She has a cute pouting face too. But I can tell this girl is an 'innocent' one; I'll only get slapped if I do any of my usual stuff. You need time and patience for girls like her. I don't do the long-term innocents. They get attached.

"Awww, I wanted to hold him~!" She looks away with that pouty face and twiddles her fingers.

"You can't expect to hold a squirrel, they're wild animals… Well, I doubt park squirrels are."

"Yeah." She smiles at me. "But he really liked you! That was amazing!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Me and animals have something... I don't really know what to call it, but they like me."

"They say animals are attracted to people with good hearts."

I raise a brow, loving this girl already. She knows how to make a man feel good without even touching them. "Yeah, I imagine my ticker works pretty well." Shit, that wasn't the right thing to say.

She gives me a weird look for a second. "Well that's good."

"Yeah." Damn… I just made shit awkward. To hell with it, I still want to know what school she goes to. "So what school do you go to? I've never seen your uniform before."

"I go to Midori Middle School."

I nod at the brunette. "Can't say I've heard of it."

She smiles. "Probably cause it's an all girls prep school."

I raise a brow. Prep school? You have to test into schools around here, and I remember looking into preps schools for Dad's sake. Lots of competition to get in, and they cost big bik-kies* too. Namimori happened to be on the cheaper side, allowing me to pocket the extra school funds. I don't need the Bees Nees* when it comes to school, I just need to graduate. But who cares about me? I'm honestly more interested in the fact that it's an all girls school.

I smile. "Yeah, I don't know about too many schools around here since I just transferred from overseas."

"Where did you come from?"

"Australia."

"Hahi~ so far away~."

Grab a little stick on the ground and start twirling it between my thumb and pointer. "Yeah, I'm looking for someone." I just haven't really had the chance to get started. Shit, I've only been here like a week. I've got to establish myself before anything, that Hayato guy can wait. It's not like he's waiting for me to show up or anything.

"Oh. Well I wish Haru could help…" She starts looking at the ground too.

"Eh, no worries. I'm Evander Nash; I'll find him."

"E-ban-da Na-shu?"

I chuckle. "You can call me whatever you want."

Her face scrunches for a moment and then says, "Ebi-kun."

"Shrimp?" I don't like that at all. There is nothing about me that resembles a shrimp. Nothing.

"Yeah, cause you're from over the sea."

I shake my head. "Gotta give me a different name. I'm not a shrimp."

Haru looks slightly sad now. "I thought it was a good name. They are all over the sea and they taste good too…"

Wow. How weird. It does make sense though, and I don't mind being something tasty. I'll just go along with it. "Fine, you can call me Ebi, but only cause of that whorl in your hair." I point to the only ringlet in her dark brown hair.

"Kya! You noticed my whorl!"

I laugh. "Because there's only one."

Then my stomach growls. Loud.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment now, I slip my shoes off and immediately turn left toward the kitchen area. Lights off, cool temperature, and dark inside my feet make small thumps against the woods floors. Dad tried to get me a 2DK*, but I told him that the extra bedroom wouldn't be necessary. I don't want to give the impression that guys and girls are cool to stay the night whenever and leave my place a brothel*. Guys are dirty as hell, but girls are dirtier.<p>

Girls leave clothes everywhere and tampons. Fuck that.

In the kitchen and facing the wall between my apartment and the hallway, I open the pantry first inspecting the dark empty abyss. "Fuck." Then I sidestep to the right little paces and open the fridge. Cold. Lighted. Empty. "Double fuck."

I need food.

I've been doing fine with going to school and just buying snacks whenever, but I probably need some real food. The fridge shuts and my body hunches over the island across from the icebox. Bleh, I don't care to eat, much less make food. Probably cause I don't cook; dad took care of that part of house life. So my ass was stuck cleaning because I would always complain about how shit would go missing and the bodgy* job the maid would do. That bitch… many days I just wished she was a man.

After my hand does a quick run through my scalp, my stomach growls again while I walk around the island and over to the L-shaped sectional that engulfs the living room. I plop myself into a comfortable position and click the power button on TV's remote. MTV Japan lowly blares some annoying ass song. I change the channel. Anime. "Fuck again!" I change the channel. Star Wars—In Japanese.

"Che. My life." I cover my face for a moment, and try to find something to watch that isn't Japanese… Thirty seconds pass, and I'm no longer willing to expel the energy any more. The piss gauge is full and the hunger gauge is empty, but I feel no need to move for that either.

My phone buzzes. Email. Secretary Lady:

[Attached is the info on local maid services and some of their pricings. It's PDF so look at it on your Mac or buy a PDF app. I've also enclosed the information on ascertaining background checks/personal info of employees. I'm not sure if that is what you were asking since employment agencies don't normally keep 'pictures' of employees. Hope this what you need. –Miranda Druve]

"Fucking sweet." Then my doodle throbs. "Mmmmm, need to piss, but I don't want to get up. I need to eat too, but don't want nasty shit like Maccas*."

It throbs again. "Fine, you win doodle." I get up to lower the piss gauge.

Walking back into the living room after getting those "after wiz shivers," I sit down and reach for my computer on the coffee table to look for grocery stores. The email can wait; My stomach feels like its eating itself now. With few quick taps on the screen and Google already knowing my current location, I get a large map riddled with my natural fucking enemy… Kanji.

"Seriously. Fuck this day!"

I look at my phone and consider emailing secretary lady. No way, she'll tell Dad. I don't want that earbashing*. Wait—I got Ryohei's number the other day. I look at Princess Leia on the TV screen. It's the part where she is looking pretty hot for the fat Jabba the Hut guy. That was one sexy ass crazy chick. Schizophrenic… damn shame.

"Focus dude. Food." I look up. "Half naked Leia…" I turn off the TV. "Food."

I stand up and wander over to the kitchen again as I hear the line ring. A woman answers. Did that asshole give me the wrong fucking number? He better not have done it on purpose. I just calmly ask, "Is Sasagawa Ryohei there?"

The woman asks who I am, and I quickly answer. I listen to her yell for him. I sigh. This bloke needs a cell phone. Its fucking 2011, even eight year olds have cell phone. I'm waiting to see a baby with one—that'll be the day I cark it*.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Sasagawa-san."

"Who is this?"

I really want to say 'your mom,' but I won't. "It's Evander Nash. I need your help."

"Hmm, I get it. You need my help getting into the boxing club! I knew you would change your mind!"

I shake my head. "No my friend. I need help…" Shit… "You can't laugh."

"To the extreme."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I look at the phone and then mumble, "I need help going to the grocer… 'cause I can't read kanji."

There's a second of silence before he snorts. "Haha! Nash is idiot! Even kids can read kanji! Maybe you should go back to elementary school."

What a fucking asshole. "Ah fuck this! You probably don't even know how to sack groceries you fucking dill."

"Is that a challenge?"

"And if it is?" 'Cause I'm kind of in the mood to punch him in the face now.

"Where are you? We'll settle this like men."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes have passed since I got off the phone with Ryohei. That asshole, I'm going to kick his ass when he gets here. I'll show him who needs to go to primary fucking school…<p>

_Knock, knock._

Well speak of the devil…

I hear another set of knocks while I stand myself up and roll my shoulders. I open the door. "You ready?"

His taped fist punches into his other hand. "To the extreme."

"Onii-chan, are you talking about fighting?"

Onii-chan?

A petite-framed girl with honey brown hair and eyes peaks out of behind Ryohei. Pretty fucking cute, but the girl at the park was cuter despite being so weird. Wearing a pink camisole under a white sweater and jean skirt, the girl gives my cobber* a pouty stare. His cheeks slightly flush as he yells, "What? Never Kyoko-chan!"

I look at him and knock*, "That's not what he told me…"

He glares at me, "He's lying Kyoko-chan! We were only… discussing it! Yes!"

She looks at me, then back to Ryohei, "Oh… Well okay then." She smiles. "Is this your new friend, onii-chan?"

He nods. "Yeah, this is Ebanda Nashu-san."

I then ask, "And this is?"

"This my Kyoko-chan. The cutest little sister ever." Then his face does this weird, happy scrunch. "No one can beat my Kyoko-chan!"

Yep, she's not cute any more; I don't touch my friend's sisters, no matter how hot or cute or any thing. Man code. I give her a nod and a smile. "It's nice to meet you." Then I ask, "So why did you bring her?"

She answers, "Onii-chan doesn't buy groceries, so Mom thought I should come and help."

I laugh. "Well that's some good oil*." But now I kind of feel bad for her having to come. "Let's go ahead and get this done then."

I do a last minute check: phone, doodle, wallet, keys. Sweet. I lock up and we leave the complex. I'm sure we would've gotten to the store faster if Ryohei didn't try to beat the hell out of anyone that looked at his sister while she wasn't paying attention. Call me an ass, but I would just get Kyoko's attention to get him in check. That guy is an extreme mess of testosterone. One blowjob. One blowjob and I bet he would start running steady.

Let's face it. Men need blowjobs—they keep us from getting too extreme.

The automatic doors slide open and the cool air from inside the grocer runs past as all three of us ambling inside. Damn its cold in here. My stomach twists up in knots again. Doesn't feel good at all. I just want to grab a sanger* and leave, or grab the ingredients. Hmm lettuce, bread, polony*, mayo? Tomatoes are cool sometimes too. Oh, cheese too.

"I'M GONNA KICK THAT OCTOPUS' ASS!"

My attention snaps over to that idiot cobber of mine about to punch some fish tank full of octopus. I run over there and grab him. "Whoa! Why the hell do you want to even do that?"

"It's looking at me funny…"

I look at the octopus that Ryohei is glaring at. The thing is just hanging out and whipping his tentacle around. I look back at Ryohei. "Has it ever occurred to you that it might look at everyone that way?"

He looks at me. "Oh, so he pisses you off too?" Then he grins. "All the more reason to show him the extreme punch of Lion Punchinist Ryohei!" The knuckles crack.

I roll my eyes and yell, "Kyoko-chan!"

Ryohei freezes. "Where!"

Kyoko casually whips around the corner. "Ebanda-kun?" I see that she already has a basket full of stuff.

"Uhh, what's that?"

"Groceries."

"For what?"

"Well I thought I would make you and onii-chan nikujaga* at your house."

What? She's going to cook for me? What a great girl… If she wasn't Ryohei's little sister, I would make a woman out of her. Hell, I would consider making a wife out of her. But she's a no go according to man code, so I can only tell Ryohei how awesome he has it.

I look around and find him eating something and obviously enjoying himself. That asshole better not expect me to buy that for him. I'm about to inform him of this, as well as complement him on his luck (for getting such a girl) when he says to me, "You should buy some of these," and then he hands me some hard white thing about the size of my palm.

"What is it?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno, but it tastes good."

I look at the white thing for a second before trying it. "Onii-chan! Those are paint chips!" I stop.

_Crunch._

Kyoko and I both stare at the extreme guy eating paint chips.

* * *

><p>*Sook - Crybaby<p>

*His Nibs - its just something they call the boss of a group

*Ankle biters - kids

*Shonky - fucked up/dubious

*Gafa - Great Australian Fuck it All (pretty much anywhere outside the major cities)

*No drama - it's an expression of forgiveness/reassurance

*Big bikes - it's like saying "big bucks"

*Bees Nees - hmmm it's like saying 'the best of the best'

*2DK - when looking around for apartments in Japan, they refer to them in 1DK, 2DK, etc. The 2 means 'two bedrooms,' the D means 'dinning room/living room,' and the K is 'kitchen' obviously. (Evander has a 1DK fyi)

*Brothel - in aussie slang, saying something is a brothel or like a brothel implies that it's really dirty. A pigsty.

*Bodgy - shit work/half-assed

*Maccas - (pronounced 'Mackers') McDonald's

*Earbashing - yelling/nagging

*Cobber - friend

*Knock - it's kind of an 'infinitive verb' that translates as 'to criticize'

*Good Oil - Good information

*Sanger - sandwhich

*Polony - that's what they call 'bologna' down under I guess, found that while doing various research for the story.

*Nikujaga - it's a very 'homestyle' Japanese dish that has meat (niku) and potatoes (jagaimo)

**PLEASE READ!**

I take FULL CREDIT of the 'Seven and Seven' of the disciplinary committee. My beta Ausumist put a good amount of time into creating those. I don't mind if you want to use them, but please PM me first and give this story the proper credit for it. That's all.

Ah. And just if you're wondering, I tested out that trapping technique. It works lol, you just have to be like... really relaxed and chill when doing it. It's creepy. I thought a squirrel was going to bite me.

And I hate squirrels.


	5. Recruiting Fans

**Hi Ho Kids.  
><strong>got some more Evander Nash for ya!

Bah. It's good stuff. I won't waste time with unnecessary rambling.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,946

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take full ownership of Evander Nash, and any other random characters in the story.<p>

Please give props to Ausumist for beta-ing this for me.  
>Lovely lady, lovely story: Bite of the Mafia.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, ladies. You flatter me too much."<p>

The girls in the small clubroom all giggle to my comment as I thoroughly enjoy this morning. What man doesn't want his ego stroked in the wee hours of the morning? Shit, it's about as awesome as getting your doodle stroked. Both are requited with a minimum rating of five on the Corker* Scale—ten being the bee knees*.

Good sex is always rated with a ten.

I need sex.

Should've rubbed out one this morning.

While my thoughts keep roaming to doodle land and my regret of not taking care of him this morning, the twenty or so girls around me keep talking about little stuff like the school, their classes, and the weather. You know, the typical Japanese talk. My lips pucker and scrunch to one side as my interest in their conversation fades. I kind of don't get their need to be so; I guess plastic-y, with people. Why sit around and talk to girls that you obviously don't want to talk to? Dead set* these girls are all cute, some of them are even worthy of doodle games, but the personality? Where is it? I just snort and keep my smirk while looking out the window.

I'm not too worried about personality.

You don't fuck a girl cause she has personality.

Most blokes do it cause the beaut has a body that you can't help but perv* on—like that girl in the library. Damn I want to know her name, but that plaque with her name on it is in kanji… Fucking kanji. And that fucking dill Ryohei still won't stop bringing the shit up.

_Pointing to a sign in the business district, Ryohei says, "Hey Nashu-san, you want to go in there?"_

_I look at the sign riddled with Kanji and scratch my brow. "Uhh, what is it?"_

_His gaze stays serious for a moment, before twisting into one of utter amusement. Then he snorts in laughter before responding. "Oh yeah, Nashu-san is as stupid as a tree when it comes to reading kanji…"_

"_Shut the fuck up you tape-faced fucking dill!"_

"Nashu-kun?"

My attention snaps back to the club. "Huh?"

Ayumu Takehiko, a taller girl of the club with a slender cheeks and light freckles under thick, square rimmed glasses is looking at me curiously with the rest of the girls. I know it was her that spoke. When I asked everyone's names earlier, I couldn't help but notice her pretty voice, really pretty voice. I bet her moans sound even better. She's probably the type that lets out those small squeals in the moment. Probably like heaven on earth. Fuck, I need some sex.

She looks down. "Ah, I'm sorry. I disturbed your thoughts."

I grin. "No worries, I was only thinking about something dumb."

Yeah, that dumb fucking cobber that got us arrested for fighting in public. I look back to the window and let out one small laugh. Yeah, he may have punched me good in the gut, but that tape-faced shonky* fuck didn't see that kick in the chest coming as he flew into those trashcans.

Takehiko looks back up. "Okay then. Well, is there anything else we need to go over Nashu-san?"

"Well I think we got most of it. We have you as the V.P., Sakaya-chan as the President (I glance at Teru's great legs), and Hideki-san as our secretary (I give the pooftah* a nod to his wink). So I think we can go ahead and start taking off."

The girls and few poof boys that joined too all start giving their farewells to everyone as I stand and sling my black jacket over my shoulders. Right when I notice about half of the members of my club are gone I remember my objective for today. Shit!

With a quick glance around the room, I see that Tai Hideki is still here and talking with another girl who I remember Mai Chizuru. Tai and Mai, hah. She's also in the… shit what was it again… Oh yeah, she's in the cooking club. She wants to be a master chef for French cuisine. Cool goal; I want her to make me something to eat.

When's the last time I ate?

Before I can get lost in thoughts of hunger for food, or hunger for doodle time, I walk over to the two that seem to be talking about my uniform today. Hideki brushes jet-black, side-swept bangs out of his eyes as he leans in to whisper something to the short blonde. My eyes stay fixated on the one bright red streak in Hideki's hair as I mutter, "You guys aren't talking about me now, right?"

They both jump to my words.

Chizuru looks away from me with a nervous stance as Hideki winks and says, "Of course we are. _This is your fan club_."

I just smile and shake my head slightly. "Well I hope it's nothing bad."

I keep my attention on Chizuru, who looks really… uncomfortable. I don't get it. I know for a fact I don't smell (I shower every morning), and Hideki keeps a pretty fresh scent too. He's not one of those creepy pooftahs. He's a chill one that I can talk to and not worry about him turning stalker. Hence why he's the secretary—clean, good talker, and chill.

He raises a brow to me. "Well, to be honest, a lot of the girls are a little nervous after seeing you in that uniform today."

I laugh. "Are you serious? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, you probably don't know since you just transferred, but the Disciplinary Committee is a group that students fear more than they like."

Shit. This will NOT help my cause today. My objective is to recruit women; being feared is bad. With this in mind, I play dumb to get more info. "What? Why? They don't seem that bad?"

Chizuru mumbles, "Well they beat my brother so badly that he had to go to the hospital once, and he was only a little out of dress code. Not to mention all the times Hideki-kun has been bitten too."

I look at Hideki as he coolly counters, "Ahh, just cause I get punched here and there doesn't mean they scare me. A lot of them are just finding reasons because I like to ogle men."

Now that I think about it, a lot of those guys did come off as that "anti-pooftah" type. Before this situation gets any worse, I take the moment to at least put myself in the clear. I lightly place my hand on Chizuru's thin shoulder, dipping my head down to meet her green eyes. "Hey now, you think I'm one of those scary guys?"

She only responds with a purse of her lips.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings." I look at Hideki (whose eyes are almost sparkling), and then look back at her. "Well I hope I can change your opinion of me with time. 'Cause I'm not one of those guys that goes out and hurts others—I really don't believe in violence against guys or girls— I can assure you that I joined the disciplinary committee 'cause I believe that discipline is an important aspect of one's education."

My doodle hardens. _Yes. Spanking is very important to your education. I will teach you well, Chizuru._

I can see her cheeks slightly flushing as Hideki calmly puts his hand on my shoulder. "And that's our Nash-kun. You see? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

I don't know what to think of that hand on me, but I ignore it to nod at his statement. He's helping me out right now, I better just take the chance and run with it. Hideki swipes his bangs once more and eyes me confidently. I know that look, that's that look where the mortal combat voice comes out and says 'FINISH HIM!'

"So will you give me a chance to prove myself?"

Those lime green eyes look at me innocently as Chizuru mumbles out, "Well, everyone deserves a chance…" And then she looks at Hideki with a smile. "And I'm sure that there are plenty in the Disciplinary Committee that aren't that bad, right Tai-kun."

And he returns, "Of course Mai-tin*."

Mai then looks at the class and rushes out to meet her cooking club, where she said she has a meeting to attend as well. I can't but perv on her as she runs out of the classroom, especially after one of those bag hooks on a desk caught the bottom of her skirt and gave me a peek of those cream-colored panties.

They were riding up. That pale skin. Green eyes. Cute smile.

My doodle wants a peak of what's inside of Mai.

I hear a low chuckle coming from my left. My eyes roll over to catch Hideki staring at my doodle with the look I give when I see great titties. Then his lip curled into a crooked smile. Nope, this is getting too awkward. "Dude."

He looks up. "What? You're the only one who gets to stare? It's not like I'm trying to rape you."

I look away. "Humph, fair enough."

I watch Hideki give my fattened doodle one more glance before heading to the door. As much as it weirds me out to be perved on by him, he did make a good point. Then just as he slides the door open again, I remember two things. Thanks for the save and my mission for today.

"Shit, Hideki-san."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" He shuts the door. "Ask away."

"What other guys have fan clubs around here?"

He chuckles slightly before his light brown eyes hit me. "Oh Nash-san, you're bad."

I tilt my head. "What? I thought you just told Chizuru—"

"I told Chizuru you're not a violent guy, I never said you weren't what girls like to call a player."

Damn. This is a random kink in the chain I wasn't expecting. Didn't plan for it either. Standing in front of me confidently with his arms crossed, I can only assume he wants something for this. After helping out back there, I'm inclined to think that I can maybe give him a doodle peak… Eh no, I can't. Only girls. Giving Tai a good stare, noting how clean of a guy he is. Well, not clean freak, but he dresses well. And it's not in the flamer sense. If he weren't so open about his doodle preference, you probably wouldn't even think he was a poof. He could pass off for one of those indie hipsters.

"What? Hideki, I'm a little hurt, but you're also a guy, so I'm not that hurt. But what could give you that opinion?"

"Hmmm… Oh, yeah. '_Though you guys might not realize it, it makes me feel really good that I have ladies as lovely as you all to cheer me through it all.'_ Yeah, that was when I caught your number."

I raise a brow. "So why are you here?"

"Because I've never seen a smile or confidence like yours. It's… simply beautiful."

"You know I'm not gay, right?"

"Yep, but I want to be first in line when you switch sides. Don't forget that me as friend is going to help your flux of women. Plus, I know more about this school and the girls in it than you do. I'm your secretary cause I'm your most useful asset in your Nami career."

Is a pooftah seriously duping me?

"So what do you want?"

"To be first in line when you jump the fence, and now that you've joined the Disciplinary Committee, protection from Prefects too."

Hmmm, gay guy that is all for helping my cause for protection and possible doodle games? Sounds a little farfetched, but I can roll with it. Though it may not look like it, I have the upper hand in this with the Disciplinary Committee. Wait. But Tai is cool with all the girls in this school, and I bet he has connections with girls from other schools too. He could fuck me over if I'm not careful.

"How do I know you won't fuck me over?"

"Why would you try and fuck over someone you want to fuck?"

I scratch my chin. "Good point." After another glance at the spunky and clever guy, I say, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Protection for your connection sounds fair."

He raises a brow with a curl of his lip. "Great."

While closing the gap between Tai and myself, I give him a pat on the shoulder. Call it man-mode or something, but the whole moment feels right. "Now Hideki, it's a scientific fact that there are more women than men in this world. I need you to tell me who my competition is. I'm going to divide and conquer Namimori like a fucking cherry pie—and no one is allowed to have a bigger piece than me."

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway on the second floor, I glance over the text Hideki sent me about all the other fan clubs. That guy is like a Namimori Code of Gossip. It's worrying me a little bit now; I can easily see he pulls a lot of strings around here. He can easily knock my tower down if he wants.<p>

Dad told me to stay away from them poofs. I never understood the advice till now.

Already getting through the clubs of Mochida, Yokomine, and Moriyama, I'm now heading to the club of Yamamoto. According to Hideki, the guy is really good looking and is a starter for our baseball team. Known for his really nice disposition, He is supposedly pretty tall and has two unlikely best friends from his class. The guy also has been spotted hanging out with Ryohei and Kyoko on occasion.

"Good looking, starter, friendly? Might be a little bit of a struggle, but I will at least take a few from him."

Knocking on the door to the club, I quickly take off the jacket and scratch my head before calmly sliding the door open. Damn, you'd think this guy is some kind of whorehouse pimp. This guy has way more members than me. Though his members aren't near as cute as mine are, I see no need to be picky. All girls need love and affection.

"Hey, Evander Nash from the Disciplinary Committee. Is the president of this club here by chance?"

The girls were originally giving me curious glances, but are now giving me glares and feared stares alike. Damn, Hideki was right about the opinion girls have on the Disciplinary Committee, but I'm going to use this to my advantage. It may not seem plausible, but even a boozer* on the side of the road can swoon women. All you need is a brain.

A girl stands to respond. "No, she isn't here. Leave."

Damn, a feisty one. "Umm, okay. Well is any other head of this committee here right now? I really just need to talk ask a leader a question."

The girl glares at me. "No one is here. Leave."

"Well I'm not sure what I did that made you so mad, but I'm sorry. Could you help me then? You see—"

"We don't want any trouble. We've already filled out the paperwork necessary to run this club, as well as provided the payment necessary—"

I smile. "That what I need help with! You see, my fan club asked for my help in getting this paperwork filed, and I really want to help them, but don't really know what to do since I just transferred here."

The girl gives me a questioning glare as the girls around her start to whisper. They've started their prowl on the bait. It's a good thing Hideki said he was going to fill out all the paperwork. I just took the papers from him before he could get started and convinced some girl at the library to spare some change for copies. I've filled this form out like four times, but this stupid ploy has worked every time.

Got to love having a brain.

What's spectacular about this all is that the girl I had the confrontation with is actually the president, and she quickly apologizes to me for being so rude. With a big smile, I quickly forgive her and talk to her about little stuff. Most of this was she and the other girls of the group asking about me, which is exactly what I was aiming for. So I tell them about Australia, Melbourne High, Steve Irwin*, and other cool shit about my homeland. They are like moths to a flame. Better analogy, kittens staring at a wandering string.

Looking at the finished forms, I sigh. "Ah you beauts are too kind to me. I really appreciate you all helping me help my fan club."

One of the girls responds, "It isn't any bother, but be sure to file that really soon. Hibari does not like late paperwork."

Another girl adds, "Yeah, he'll punish you if you're aren't careful."

I nod. "Alright then, I'll go ahead and turn these in. But you guys be sure to come and visit my club, the guys and girls in there are a great group of people."

With a simple wave and a wink, I make a quick exit from the small classroom. Let's see how many I've won over; I never told them when my club meets. With only fifteen more minutes until lunch is over, I try to keep a moderate pace, but don't want to miss the chance to eat. I sling my coat over my shoulders again and hear a door slide open behind me. Some steps are taken out of the room, and I then hear the call of my name.

Victory.

* * *

><p>A Jump down the second floor's flight of stairs, outside to the separate storage building, and up to the second floor is the place Hayato's fan club meets. Pretty cool place, very back door and remote. I kind of wish my club met out here. Then after club meetings, I could keep various girls behind for lessons on discipline. Ayumu is first because I want to hear that moan.<p>

Taking off my jacket as I get up the stairs, I walk into the room. Right in front of me is a large sign that says, "WE LOVE YOU GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Fucking bastard.

These girls are loyal to the bone.

Looking at the thirty or so girls hanging out in here—listening to the way they talk about my cousin—has me under the assumption that Hayato must work his doodle well. His bitches are pretty much begging for it with those sparkly eyes. Hideki was right about this ('don't expect to get any from Gokudera's club'). Fucking pooftah. I watch the girls in the process of making something only for a few more minutes before lightly clearing my throat.

A blonde turns around to see me, and then looks at my jacket. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Gokudera here?"

"No he isn't, but are you interested in joining the club?"

Now I, Evander Nash, am many things. Am I confident? Fuck yeah. Arrogant? Ehh, maybe. But am I dumb? Not when it comes to women. These girls are not a lost cause, but more like those "innocents" I prefer to stay away from. I won't recruit today like I intended. Plan B (that I just came up with). Today is meant to only set the seed. Cherry seeds.

"Ah, well… I can't say that I am, but I was hoping to get some information about him."

I hear another girl, some redhead, whisper, "Look at that jacket! He's a Prefect!"

Every redhead I've ever known is a bitch. This one whispering girl has only further stimulated my theory that a fire-crotch implies a cruel soul to all men. I can only sigh and look down to hide my rolling eyes. Fucking bitch.

The blonde tersely questions. "What kind of information?"

This is already looking bad. Fucking fire-crotch. But I just remain calm, wearing a smile as I tell her, "Well, my name is Evander Nash." I then look at the girl who has almost messed up my whole ploy. "Yes, am I a Prefect, but I'm not here for the Disciplinary Committee. My presence today is for a personal matter."

"Okay. Then why are you here?"

"Hayato Gokudera is my cousin. I moved up here to find him… because he's the only family I have left."

Their mouths drop. "Oh my god." "What?" "I didn't know Gokudera-kun had a cousin."

Whispers resounded in the open space, and I kept a solemn glance while slowly lowering it towards the ground. I can't forget to knock on wood—don't want to jinx myself for that one. At all.

The blonde in front of me walks forward to ask, "What happened?"

I keep my head down and mutter, "… It was a shark…"

There are some gasps and some shuffles to my luscious cherry seeds. I might get some fans out of this actually—Shark? That was a pretty good lie to pull out of my ass. The blonde in front of me nervously clasps her hands and stares at me.

"Is there anything we can do? I mean—you are looking for our Gokudera."

Their Gokudera? Fucking shit—that bloke really is fucking all these girls. AND THEY KNOW ABOUT EACH OTHER?

Bullshit.

I take a deep breath and say, "Well I know he goes to school here, but I don't know really where to find him."

"Couldn't you have just looked through the school's info and found his class?"

"I can do that?"

"I thought all Prefects could do that?"

Some girl chimes in. "No, only Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san can do that since they're pretty much in charge of the school."

Damn. I really need to work on that promotion. But focus dude, the classroom. "Well, either way, could you guys tell me what class he's in?"

They quickly told me the class, but kept me around for my life's story. I didn't want to share that, so I just played sad and mopey to make them feel bad. I mean, I don't think it's really my business to talk about Vivi* and Mom to these girls in a way. Gokudera can tell them about Vivi if he wants, but I don't plan on talking about my mom to anyone.

Outside and heading back to the main building, I stop to my buzzing pocket. Phone call buzz. I shuffle my hand inside the deep pocket and slide my finger over the screen to answer before looking at who it is. With a quick hello, I discover my dad calling to say hey. It's nice hearing from him, and I want to talk more, but stop after seeing a Prefect in the distance. I give him a quick hooroo* and head into the school.

Wait. Where's class 2-A?

* * *

><p>Wandering around the school like a lost dog, I groan and roll my eyes. This plain looking school is definitely not a sight for sore eyes. But I guess I should've taken my dad's explanation of the schools around here a little more seriously. Well, I probably should've listened. Meh, it's too late to stress those particulars. I need to find this damn classroom.<p>

I whip around the corner and—

Bump.

I step back. "Uhh man." I look up. "You."

The taped arms and face guy stares at me. "Nashu."

"Sorry Sasagawa, my bad. What are you doing?"

"I need to ask Kyoko something, so I'm heading over to her class right now." He then tilts his head. "Where have you been all day?"

"Ehh, picking cherries." He looks confused, but decide to ask, "What class is Kyoko in?"

"2-A."

"No shit? That's exactly where I'm heading too."

Ryohei and I wander over to a separate building (that I never even thought of checking) keeping a steady pace. After inviting over for some "Gears of War 3" on Live* later, he asks me about the cherries. I only reveal that they're wet and pink. Of course this leads us to almost scuffling in the hallway after he decides to tell me I'm dumber than a tree. I tell him that he better watch out; some tree is going to fuck him up when he least expects it.

"Is that a threat?"

I laugh. "Maybe from a tree."

"I only see one tree here."

I look around. "Where?" Then I realize that he's trying to make fun of me. "Sasagawa, that was lamest insult ever."

"TO HELL WITH WORDS NASHU, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TO THE EXTREME!"

My finger point to a white sign that says 2-A. "Kyoko."

His fists shake for a moment as he turns his face away. "…Shit."

The extremely pissed kid slides the door open and walks into the class first. I need a moment to think about how I'm going to approach this cousin of mine. That asshole is good, too good. The way he has somehow snagged all those girls, they way they are all happily content with each other. Bullshit. How the hell did that root rat* pull that shit off?

Doesn't matter. I'm going to take his cherry pie, regardless of our relations.  
>Sorry bloke, Nami's mine.<p>

A familiar voice sounds as I walk into the classroom. "Kyoko-chan's brother! ...And the guy with the weird accent!"

What a fucktard, that Sawada. I look around the class for the little brown-haired kid as he exclaims, "Hiii! You're prefect too?"

"You didn't join the sewing club now, did you?"

The teacher eyes Sasagawa and I annoyingly as he puts the chalk down. Before he can even mutter a single word, I twist my torso enough for him to see my badge. His open mouth closes. And now I see him.

Holy shit. He looks a lot like Mom and Vivi.

_My feet tapped lightly on the dark woods floors as I tried to sneak up to my Vivi. Sitting at her piano in the corner of the open room, the black lacquer glints and shines against the afternoon sun that beamed through the bay window next to her. Not even thinking about it, I continued to creep forward, grinning widely with my hands ready to scare her._

_One. I took one big step. I couldn't stop smiling. _

_Two. I hold in my cackle. I wanted to scare her good._

_Three. "RAWRRRR!"_

_Vivi snapped her attention back to me and smiled as I grabbed and tickled her sides. "Ahh, you got me Vandy!"_

"_Momma?" I tilt my head._

_She chuckled. "How did you know?" Mom was even wearing one of my Vivi's dresses._

"_Cause you smell good." I lean my body on her lap._

"_GRRREERERER!" _

_Some grabbed me, making me scream. I glared at my mother's twin standing behind me._

_"VIVI THAT WASN"T FUNNY!"_

I can't help but smile thinking about that, despite the guy's glare. With pretty long hair for a guy, his glasses-covered eyes sharpen to me for a moment. Then he growls in a vicious tone. "Don't fuck with Tenth."

My face winces.

Who's Tenth?

The guy with the same silvery hair Mom and Vivi had turns back to his desk, scribbling something. This bloke seriously gets laid with hair that long? Well, it does look kind of cool tied up like it is (he gives that hipster vibe too), but long hair is for girls.

I snort. Time to give this guy the most memorable greeting of his life.

My stride stays absolutely slow while my thoughts trail back. How do you do it again? I'm going to use the same trick I used to get Celia to start playing doodle games with me. It's not even a hard trick; like usual, all you need is a brain. I'm now standing next to this cousin of mine, inspecting his taste in fashion. He accessorizes like a girl too. Rings, necklaces, pretty belts? This is no good.

He stops drawing on some paper and glares at me again.

'_I'll play with you only if you can somehow knock me on my ass without touching me.'_

Staring right in his glowering gaze. I swiftly slip my foot under his chair, knocking the back leg towards me. Just like Celia, my cousin instantly falls to the ground, but somehow knocks his face on his desk going down. I catch the backrest of the chair easily and set it down while the silver-haired guy instantly stands himself back up.

"I'LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!" He tugs my shirt closer to him.

Looking down into his gaze, I beckon him with a simple slap of his hand to release its grip. "No you won't, 'cause I'm Evander Nash. Your fucking cousin."

* * *

><p>* corker - something excellent<p>

* bees knees - the best of the best

* dead set - like saying 'to be honest' or 'truthfully'

* perv - to look at lustfully

* shonky - dubious, underhanded

* pooftah, poof - homosexual (often used in reference to boys, more so than girls)

* -tin - an honorific like -chan, cutesy. implies being really close with the person

* boozer - alcoholic

* Steve Irwin - the crocodile hunter

* Vivi - this is what Evander calls his Aunt Lavina

* Hooroo - aussie goodbye

* Live - Xbox live

* root rat - a guy always out for sex

+BTW, sorry if the redhead comment offended anyone. I personally think are OK in my book.+


	6. Blasting Bombs, Pounding Pins

**Holy Crap Kids!  
><strong>life has been busy, to say the least.

I'm sooo sorry that this is what... two almost three days late? Not cool by me. I run myself on a pretty tight FFnet schedule. But school life, my betas lives (they deserve them lol), and the fact my guy came home from deployment... yeah... I've been busy. But I do feel bad. Very.

So I have this chapter for you guys. Mind you it might not be perfect, because both of my betas are busy like I am, so they haven't gotten to it yet, but I went throughout it a few times. Hopefully I got out plenty of kinks. Let me know if I did something weird lol.

**Now let's get to the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,135

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of any OCs mentioned in the story.<p>

Thank Kyoasaurus for her excellent Beta skills. And yes, she's half t-rex.

=Advice/Comments are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>"I'LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!" He tugs my shirt closer to him.<p>

I smack his hand away. "No you won't, 'cause I'm Evander Nash. Your fucking cousin."

A smile appears across my face as I start to pull out my evidence to prove of our 'cousinhood.' Phone buzz. My hand slips in my pocket—

PUNCH!

"HIIEEEEE!"

My cheek throbs as my body starts falling back, but I quickly catch myself with a few steps. Damn that fucking hurt. As my hand covers the now hot and tender spot, I calmly bellow. "Okay, I deserved that."

Another swing comes from the angry bastard, but I swat it away. On his face is a scowl. Yeah, I'll take one for the desk smack, but for sure I won't take two. Especially from some indie hipster who already reminds me of Nonno*.

"But I don't deserve that one. We practice one hit and forget here." I keep my smile planted.

"Oh club recruiting guy from the other day! What's up!" I see that dirty kid from the other day waving at me.

I glare and point at the creepy kid. "Can it, Sid Vicious."

"Aww, don't be like that recruiter-tin! Peace, peace man!" Then the redhead grins back at me with his hand in the peace sign.

In the corner of my eye, I see Hayato moving again. I take large step back and feel his fist slightly knock against my shoulder. I grit my teeth a little. Damn—that had some power to it. Good thing I stepped back in time. I look over to see Ryohei looking pumped, like he wants someone to fight him, and Sawada looks like he's seen a ghost. I snort and check on my cousin to see him already stepping forward until someone says cheerfully. "You really shouldn't hit your family, Gokudera."

My gaze shifts to see it was the sushi kid who said that. My eyes dart back to Hayato, and I point to the tall guy with drool on his face. "Yeah, you should listen to him."

"SHUT THE HELL UP BASEBALL FREAK! HE'S NOT MY FAMILY!"

Then I hear Ryohei ask, "You're related to the Octopus head?"

I ask, "Who's an octopus head?"

"Shut the fuck up Turf top! He isn't my cousin!"

My hand points to Ryohei. "You call him turf top, seriously? Who are you to talk? You've got hair like a girl."

He snarls at me.

Then I hear Sawada wail like a fucktard. "I don't even get what's going on!"

"I don't know who he is Tenth, but say the word and I'll fucking kill him."

"Dude, you aren't killing me. I'm pretty sure my Boss won't be okay with that. He'll bite you like a French Maid on the street corner."

Then another voice joins the conversation. "Sasagawa, Prefect. If you have no reason to be here, then leave."

I look over to the old man at the podium. He looks pissed. Ehh, I'm not too worried about it; _I know my rights_. With a quick nod to Ryohei, who is muttering something to his sister, and then over to Sawada, who looks confused as ever, I then look over to Gokudera, who's glaring at me like a school boy bitch. Dude needs a fucking haircut.

"Hey. I really am your cousin. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have this."

I quickly slip out the picture of Mom and Aunt Vivi I always carry in my wallet and give it to him. His eyes snap at the photo and dart back to me. He looks as if he wants to say something, but we are interrupted by the Sensei clearing his throat loudly. I slip the photo in his shirt pocket and say, "Think on that and give me back the photo. It's the only photo of our moms that I have."

The instructor clears his throat again, and I walk out of the room with Ryohei. I make sure to remind the guy who wears the badge in this situation with a point to the red band pinned to my jacket. He gulps. I can't help but start grinning like a shot fox—man it feels good to be me.

I can't let this feeling go to waste.

So feeling man mode running at full blast, I walk next to Sasagawa wearing a smug smirk just like his. My eyes shoot him a glance when I hear him mutter something really softly. His fist is clenched and his eyes are sharp. Part of me is curious, but I think it's better to just let him be. He's obviously in man mode too.

We continue to amble down the hallways in silence. There are a few moments that we just stare at each other, but nothing is said. Nothing needs to be said. Nada. To be honest, I really have no idea what he's thinking about, but there is no way I'm letting him and myself go back to our class. Class is for those lame kids who are striving for ridiculously tedious dreams too early. Ryohei and myself are going to the library. I need him to tell me that girl's name.

"Hey dude, let's go to library."

He looks at me blankly for a moment before shaking his head no and holding his hand up like a stop sign. "No can do Nashu."

"Why not?"

"I must work hard to pass this year. Kyoko-chan made me promise we wouldn't graduate together. AND I HAVE—"

I hold my hands up. "Whoa man, chill. I get it." I look around. "What subject are we supposed to be learning right now?"

He stares at me confidently. "No idea."

"Shit. Me neither." Then I get an idea. "What subject do you suck at?"

"All of them."

I shake my head. "Well I know it all man. I'll teach you the stuff later. Let's go to the library."

"For what?"

"To study."

Then like someone flipped a switch, Ryohei instantly gets this really disgusted look on his face. His legs begin to buckle and his face begins to match his white hair. I'm not sure what happened, but this fucking guy better not puke on me. I'll be really tempted to punch him. This is tile—that shit will splatter.

I cock a brow. "Are you about to _chunder_ Sasagawa?" I can't remember how to say throw up. "You better not man, I need you to go to the library. And I'll be very compelled to punch you in the face." Then my eyes shift up and down the hallway. "In fact, I'm feeling very compelled considering how unmanly you look."

A moment goes by, and captain wobbles finally gains enough composure to mutter, "Studying?"

"Uhh, what?"

"A-anything but studying."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Then… we'll go to library and look at boxing books."

And in an instant, the man is back to his normal self. With a smack on my back, he exclaims, "I'm all for that!"

So being in agreement we U-turn and head for the library. It's a good thing Ryohei knew where the library was. I had already forgotten where I was. Being excited to check out boxing stuff, my cobber was a little more into the idea of conversing. Our discussion started with boxing, and then the talk started traveling. This eventually led to us bantering back and forth about when we went bowling the other day. And now, he wants to go bowling again.

"Fuck that Sasagawa, I'm not going bowling with you."

His knuckles crack at the same time a smug grin cracks. "You aren't man enough to challenge my ultimate bowling skills?"

"I'm a man, but I know my fucking battles. I can't compete with someone who bowls a 250 average."

"Nashu is sissy."

I cock a brow. He did not call me a sissy. I instantly clench my fist, feeling the adrenaline rush. Phone buzz. My attention shifts to my pocket where I pull my phone out. Email and a text. I look at the text.

[Rio Sukiyama] hey this is Sukiyama from the bowling alley. Do you remember me?

Do I remember you? Shit. Of course I do. While Ryohei was bowling his heart out, I was flirting with you at the concession stand. Those thick legs attached to your pear-shaped body. And that way your face looked when you scrunched your nose was cute too.

I smile at Ryohei. "No, I'm for sure not a sissy. I just happen to be better at pounding something other than bowling pins." I let my eyebrows wriggle.

"Huh?" I can see his head cock in the corner of my eye.

I just mutter, "It will be explained with time, my friend," and finish my text.

[Nash] Of course I do. What's up?  
>[Sukiyama] well I was wondering if youd like to meet up at the bowling alley.<br>[Nash] After school good?  
>[Sukiyama] perfect.<p>

Man. Today has been a great day.  
>And it can only get better.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryohei and I enter the library. While I stay quiet, like any person does in the library, Ryohei doesn't. He quickly proceeds to ask where the boxing books are. He asks as loud as he can. The hot library girl looks over to us and shushes him. I shoot him a glare. He's already fucking my shit up.<p>

So we wander through the rows and rows of bookcases in search of this 'Holy Grail' of Boxing I told him about. I really don't know if the library has any boxing stuff, but I keep following him as he paces through the vast ocean of books. It works out for me just fine. Every time we cross the center walkthrough, I give her another stare. Every time I bite my lip.

Dammit that girl is a fucking sin.

With every glimpse of her I see something new. First I notice the large textbook that she religiously runs her yellow highlighter over, next to a cup of coffee. Her mouth will taste good. I love coffee. Then with the next passing I notice how she idly twirls her pointer finger in her dirty blonde hair. It's fake dirty blonde—but the stylist did a good job—which denotes she's either self-conscious or she's self-confident. Her medium brown eyes have me thinking it's the first. Then with last wandering glance, I see it. With the bite of my lip came a throb of my doodle. The way she smirked and licked the corner of her mouth before cracking that big grin…

She won't play like Trisha.

But I can tell… ah shit.

I want her.

My head turns to a loud groan escaping Sasagawa's mouth. On his face is a vexed expression. I'm thinking that he is giving up on his quest for his boxing grail. Then after another long and accentuated groan from Ryohei Sasagawa, comes the sound of other students talking. Listening in, they seem to be talking about some probability problems for Math. Ryohei has that chunder look on his face.

"Sasagawa."

He looks at me miserably.

"Dude. What's wrong?"

"_Math… ugh… terrible to the extreme_"

With his hand planted against the dark wooden bookcase, the boxer leans his body against the pillar of knowledge sickly. I don't even understand what the hell is with him, but his extreme mood swings are weird. Like I've said before, this guy seriously needs a blowjob to get himself in check.

"Hey man. You aren't allowed to be acting weird. I need your help."

Ryohei doesn't even respond to me. Sluggishly the kid meanders his way to the closest table and sits. I look over to my target and look back. He's already passed out. I mumble my set of favorite profanities in English while grabbing my phone. As important as Hideki has told me his connections will be to me, I don't want to prove him right. It pisses me off that I'm doing this right now.

[From Nash] Hey what can you tell me about the hot girl in the library?  
>[Tai] Don't touch her.<br>[Nash] Is she a dirty bird?  
>[Tai] Oh she's clean. White towel.<br>[Nash] What's her name?  
>[Tai] Not telling. She's the Dean's daughter.<p>

Oh shit. I look back at the girl at the circulation desk. She's looking at the computer screen in front of her and helping some student with something. That smile, those lips, these hands. I look at my hand holding my phone. He probably shouldn't have told me that last part. My doodle loves when there is an edge of danger to the chase. Hell, I love it too.

[Nash] Challenge accepted, motherfucker.  
>[Tai] Really bad idea Nash-kun. And fyi, I'm a dick fucker. Moms? Gross.<p>

I scrunch my face to his text for many reasons and close my eyes to many unwanted visions. Too much information. "Hideki… you fucking pooftah…" Then my body shivers.

After a few seconds of deleting the spam in my head, I make my approach. With Ryohei passed out at one of the tables, I'm kind of screwed out of getting her name. And it also doesn't help that I don't know the name of our dean either. Regardless, I'm pretty sure I can get her. I'm thinking the objective of today is to simply make her smile.

You never forget the people who made you smile.

Seeing how coolly she responds to the students, I can tell she only looks at them like kids. They either don't pique her intelligence or they aren't witty enough for her. Well, I'm not fucking Einstein, and I wouldn't want to be (that fuck-wreck didn't even know where he lived*), but I can spin my words. I can do that shit like no tomorrow.

My hand grabs the Circulation Desk as I lean into her slightly. "Excuse me."

Her eyes that were lost in a textbook move to mine.

"Can you help me find a book? I'm not really familiar with the system you guys use to store the books here."

She snorts. "Okay. What kind of book are you looking for?"

Shit. First word I see in her book.

"Erectile Dysfunction." FUCK. Don't laugh. Keep face Evander.

Her eyebrow cocks. "Uhhh." And there's a smirk.

I pull a slightly embarrassed look. "My Dad has it, and I kind of want to know more about it… you know… for him."

She nods. "Oh." Then she starts typing at the computer in front of her. "Well, they don't have any books like that here, but I know for sure they have books on 'ED' at the local university."

Local university? The fact that she knows the universities around here have a book on that stupid disorder means she has to have been to them. Shit, this girl is in college? Even better. Older girls are way more interesting.

"Oh. Well that's good to know. Thanks." And then I start. "Wait—what's your name?"

With her smirk on, she points to the kanji sign.

I smile. "Can you say it? As you can tell, my accent is terrible, and I don't want to mispronounce."

She rolls her eyes. "Tanaka, Misau."

"Tanaka?"

"Tanaka."

"Miso?"

She glares.

"Haha, I had to. Sorry. Tanaka, Misau."

She shakes her head at me. "It's okay, Prefect."

"No. Call me Evander Nash." And then I tap the desk. "See you Ta-na-ka-san."

She gives me an amused smile.

After obviously annoying her, I leave the library happily. Was my approach lame? Kind of. Was it childish? Most definitely. But in the end, she smiled. All I have to do is make her smile. Who doesn't love a guy that can make them smile? Tanaka Misau, I'm going to keep making you smile until you want me, and I'll you can do is roll with it. Well, you could tell me to back off, but if that were the case, you would've said that the moment I asked for your name.

* * *

><p>With my eyes planted on my phone for the Google directions to that bowling alley and that email I got earlier, I stop at the entrance of the "Nami Roll and Bowl" to check myself. Dark blue v-neck, black slouched skate jeans, and my white vans. Yeah, this looks good. I can't say skating is my thing, but Amanda told me I look good in these jeans because they aren't super fucking loose. I don't mind them cause they are equipped with plenty of doodle space.<p>

I can also run from the cops and hop fences pretty well in these too.  
>That's always a plus.<p>

My left leg feels my phone buzz, and I get a text saying that Rio is waiting for me. Cool. I don't like waiting. With a phone-covered yawn, my free hand slides under my shirt to scratch my happy trail. That always feels good. Now I'm ready for a good doodle sesh*. Let's hope for the sake of getting fucked that she brought condoms; I never bring condoms for the first meeting. If she wants to get fucked, she will bring the shields herself.

Before grabbing the door, I smell something weird and look up.

I jump back. "WHAT THE SHIT!"

In front of me is a woman version of Jabba the fucking Hut. The scariest and ugliest bitch I've ever seen. This girl seriously had to have been the inspiration of Jabba. Wearing a tube top showing her jellyrolls and mini skirt, she pushes me out of the way and grabs the door. I want to fucking puke. Seriously—Ryohei will never get me to come bowling with him if these are the girls that hang out here.

But the ugly chick walks inside, only to be followed by some midget-girl eating her own hair, and the chick from the ring (if she got a fucking haircut and went shopping with someone who knows clothing). Even Satan wouldn't want those girls.

_I imagine he would scowl at God and be like, "Dude, this shit isn't even fucking funny."_

_And there's God and the late JC, laughing and cackling like, "That fucker didn't see that shit coming."_

_"Oh yeah Dad, good one."_

After a few seconds of making sure I don't smell like that one girl and dry heaving in the alley, I finally get my ass in the bowling alley. Right when I get inside I see Jabba from behind as she knocks something out of her way. My first instinct is to just leave, but then I see the thing she knocked out of the way was Rio. I quickly run over and pick her up.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

She holds her head with a smile. "Ah, I thin—"

"IT'S YOU!"

I look around and see my cousin. "Oh shit, man. Hayato, what's going on?" And then I see then I see Sawada and the dirty kid. "Oh, you're with them…"

Sawada flinches to the comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey don't you diss Tenth."

My head tilts "Seriously. Who's Tenth?"

"Recruiter-tin! It looks like you came here for a date! Come join our—"

I interrupt him before he can ruin my chances of getting fucked or ruin my sense of smell. "Well nevermind. I don't want to interrupt this little shindig you have going on, so my friend and I will leave you guys be."

"You came to meet the cute girl?" Sawada looks shocked.

I just give him the nod as I pick Rio up, and I do it so that she's faced towards me. I don't want her to see my hand signals to Gokudera that tell him I'm about to fuck the shit out of her. But seeing my cousin's reaction to it, along with Sawada's, was weird. I'm not going to put too much thought into it. I'm not here to play with boys.

Placing my arm around Rio's waist and tugging her close by her hip, I lead her farther down the rows of lanes. She blushes to the action, but doesn't show any distaste. So I'm for sure thinking that she is down. But to be absolutely sure, I decide to ask, "So why the invite to the bowling alley today."

She eyes me. "Well I work here, and am kind of behind on my filing and stuff. So I thought you might be able to help me."

So she likes to speak in code, eh?

"Oh. Well I can file and such… I love to put things away. But I'm always worried about paper-cuts." I nod. "Paper-cuts are bad. But I wouldn't be so worried if you, perhaps, had some band-aids?"

She gives me a lusty smirk. "I have three."

"Then let's get to work."

Rio grabs my hand and walks me through an 'Employees Only' door at the back of the alley. Through there we take an immediate right down this skinny hallway until taking another right. I stop. I'm now looking at this shonky little catwalk above where all the pins get knocked down. I flinch to how loud the sound is up close. I blink to the sight of the metallic orange ball pounding against the ten white pins. The machine above grabs, lifts, cleans, and drops. A few seconds later, another orange ball knocks down the remaining pins. Spare.

I feel a Rio's hand squeeze mine. "You scared?" She chuckles.

I smile. "Nope. I've just never seen anything like this. It's pretty fucking cool."

"I'll show you something cooler."

I grin and let her lead me across the catwalk.

A sign next to us said "Danger Zone." I chuckled at it.

Past the thirty lanes under the catwalk is a small room with tons of tools, metal gears, broken pins, and a small wooden bench with some papers on top of it. This really is a first for me. I will be posting this shit on FB later. This is something that has to be shared to the world.

Rio stops leading us, and turns to face me. She cocks a brow. I instantly slip my finger in her hair and pull her in. I push my lips against hers gently before spreading her lips apart with my tongue. She responds with a deep breath through her nose. The muscles around my doodle start to tense. I then slip my free hand under her camisole. Her skin is soft, and her pause to the action makes my doodle fatter.

I pull away and eye her to unzip my pants. She shakes her head no. I snort. "Fine." So after a quick unzip and tug down of them and my boxers, I slip my shirt off too. I don't want to get her cum on my shirt too. But doing this, I end up having to slip her underwear off of her after putting on the condom. This is already pissing me off.

As she now sits on the desk, I lean in to whisper in her ear. "I want you to lick me."

She licks my cheek.

I chuckle and whisper more. "Do that again. But do it a lot lower."

"No way."

I pull away and look at her expectantly.

She shakes her head no with a grin.

I nod. "Hmmm. Two can play this fucking game."

I hate girls like this, but I really want sex. I'll just deal with it. Being annoyed with her selfish ass, I lick my hand and put a lot of spit on it, run it along her puss to wet it down, and smash myself inside. Fuck her games. She groans loudly as I grab her hips roughly to pull her in. I may be annoyed, but she still feels fucking good.

I needed this. The wet, the pressure, the heat.

I've wanted it so bad.

Rio quickly starts moaning as I see no point in gracing her with gentleness. I can tell she doesn't want it either with her panting to every thrust. It can barely be heard over the sounds of the cracking pins, but I can feel myself smacking against her good as she gets wetter. I let out a groan and rewrap my hands on her thick thighs. I can feel myself throbbing. It makes me bite my lip. I'm going to cum faster than usual. It's been too long since my last root.

But as we keep going, I find myself constantly adjusting her hips back to a good place for both of us after she positions herself—for her pleasure. I just move and pump harder. My head buzzes more and my mind starts to feel heavier. I just want to close my eyes and go with it. But I know I can't, she'll just move herself again.

And she moves again.

"You think you're clever, Rio, don't you."

She cracks a wild grin at me.

I mirror her grin and pull out. She quickly says, "what the fuck," and whip her around so that she's now laying on her stomach over the desk. Her skirt has ridden up and her ass in full view. My grin crooks and I can feel my nose slightly scrunch. She looks back to me incredulously as my left hand starts clenching and unclenching.

"Don't you even think about it."

"You're a bad girl."

She starts to squirm, but I hold her down with my right hand until SMACK! I spank her ass so hard that my hand is now hurting. I gander at my red and throbbing hand while she squeals and whines about the red handprint on her pale ass. I smile and force myself back inside. She moans loudly with a twinge of whine in it. My doodle throbs so hard to it. Man mode is all I can say to it. No girl is going to make me do all the work like a bitch and get away with it. And let's not play coy, she and i can both tell how much wetter she got from that.

She likes to fight, only to be overpowered.

The sesh gets a little better after I spanked her, but she is still pulling her selfish shit. This is not great sex in the least, but I'll take what I can get. Getting closer, I start pumping harder, running my hand up her back and then moving under her bra to feel her tits. She has small nipples, I want—

She moves my hand away.

Turn off.

But I'm too close to stop now.

I grab one of her thighs and make her rest it on the desk too for a better view, but she makes me hold it in place. Fuck it, I just need to watch it go in. Watch more of her white cum slide out. Feel more of her hot insides running up and down my doodle. Ahh the buzz. The throb. I feel her clench her around me and I groan. It reminds me of Jessica. The way she would ride me and just keep clenching those pc muscles. Her head would be around my feet, and I could see everything. I groan louder and grip Rio harder. The way Jessica would moan from me running my thumb over her other hole in circular motions while she got everything she wanted in her puss. I throb harder and start pumping faster. I'm about to go.

Rio getting selfish again. Jessica's fat ass that she begged me to spank.

I grip Rio's hips as hard as I can, shoving myself as deep as I can while a cum. The head burst, the dizziness, the throb. I let out deep breaths to how good it feels. I wish I were fucking Jessica right now. This would've been so much better.

"Don't stop… I'm about to go again."

I cock a brow to the girl and notice a clock in front of me. An hour has passed. "Ah shit. I'd love to, but I have somewhere to be."

I pull out and pull the condom off, tying the top of it to prevent soldier spillage. That's always a fun cleanup. Rio stares at me idly as I throw my shirt on and pull my pants up in haste. She obviously doesn't see that I'm ready to get the fuck out of here.

"Can you slip my thong on me?"

Just to be nice, I go along with her antics once more. I grab her thong, which happens to be under my shoe, and nicely slip them back on her. I accidently knock her purse off the desk. Everything spills out. "Oh shit. Let me get that for you."

Grabbing her purse from the first corner my hand touches, her phone slips out as I pick the small bag up.

Her cell phone hits the ground and flips open.

There's a pic of her and some guy on the home screen.

I chuckle and quietly shut it while throwing it and the rest of her stuff in her purse.

But I shove the condoms in my pocket. Doodle tax.

Handing her the gray purse, she tries to kiss me, but I dodge and give her a small peck on her forehead. I then shuffle away after a quick goodbye. I'm not about to play the toy for a girl who can't even reciprocate. Being the other guy doesn't bother me in the least. It wouldn't be the first time. But selfish sex like hers is not something I'm willing to deal with. I can do better.

Through the small employee hallway, weaving around all the people bowling, a glance over to the Sawada kid being mauled by Jabba, and I'm out of there. There's no reason for me to dawdle in the bowling alley. Glancing at my phone, I check that email again. Oh shit, secretary lady lined me up an interview for a housemaid. Eighteen, part-timer, high-school student. "Taniguichi Misako, eh?"

I nod.

I like the sound of Misako-chan.

After quickly responding to her and seeing if I can get a picture of this Misako-chan, I check out this hot girl pass me and enter the bowling alley. Short, foreigner, tan skin, and a fat ass. Bigger than Rio's. Then my eyes dart to the sounds of passing girls laughing. Damn, a group of seven of them—all of them are sexy as fuck. I shake my head and feel my doodle telling me that I have to. I need to make up for that so-so sex. It was a four on the Corker Scale.

I yell. "Hey ladies!"

They look at me crazily.

Then I point at them. "Do you ladies know Evander Nash!"

One yells to me as I'm already approaching. "Evander Nash? Who's that?"

Already draping my arms over two of them, I say, "I am. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

><p>* Sesh - session<p>

* Nonno - means 'Grandpa' in italian. [In later chapters, I'll delve more into this]

* Einstein - it has been revealed through interviews with people that were taught by Einstein, that despite being a mathematical genius, his students had to take turns walking him home because he couldn't remember the way to his house. Pretty weird, huh?

*****And aye! I didn't mention this above******

I've recently had someone very cool reveal to me that she (being a native of Australia) hasn't heard of some of the slang I've used in this story. With that in mind, I'll take back that everything is Aussie slang, but I'm going more with the impression that it will be more like "Evanderese" (as she put it lol). As awesome as he is, he's weird (you'll see this later); I can see him doing it lol.


	7. Extra: Wandering the Streets

**Howdy Howdy Buckaroos  
><strong>I come bearing more Evander Nash

lol. Yes. Love it.

This is only and extra scene that I ended up not putting in his storyline when I was making my final draft. I can't remember exactly why I didn't put it in anymore , but I kept thinking about it. So I decided to write it this morning and get it donesies

I think is because I didn't want to have too many 'daily life arc' chapters, and also because I don't like my chapters to be under 4,500+ words. Just a personal preference for my work, so please don't take offense to the statement fellow FFnet authors.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,159

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim of Evander fucking Nash.<p>

this is an extra, so no beta work for it.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>With a big smile on my face, I walk down the neighborhood road and lick my lips again. That whole fiasco may not have ended with sex, but the way her mouth worked? I shake my head, feeling the hop in my step; her head was an eight point five. Corker scale high. My mouth is pretty much numb now, but it's totally worth it. I had to return such a wonderful favor.<p>

But now I'm lost.

I first let out a sigh and try to remember any landmarks. I laugh because I know that I don't remember any. My focus was all on that Tsukyomi girl. So my eyes dart up to the sky for a little guidance. The sun shows me that I'm heading northwest. "Too bad that doesn't fucking help in the city."

A little more wandering, with a couple more idle sighs, and I find a park. Right now is a great time to take a break. As I pass through the little gates, I watch a small group of kids play happily. My smile fades. Kids… I just avoid them and head for the closest shaded bench I can find.

My hand grips onto the green, plastic-covered bench as I lay myself down. I let one leg just hang over the edge of the seat's armrest while the other just bends. Staring at the leaves hanging above me, my gaze starts to darken with the closing of my eyes. A small wind blows, and I can feel myself falling asleep. I rest my hands under the back of my head until…

"GAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN FOUND A SLEEPING MONSTER!"

I feel something crawl on top of me, and feel my ears start ringing. I also can smell sugar. So I open one eye to see the weirdest looking and most terribly dressed kid—in my life. Someone needs to take this kid back to the thrift store and get his or her money back.

I just mutter, "Get lost afro cow."

"This ship belongs to Lambo-san, you get lost."

What an ornery little shit. I'm really tempted to throw his ass in the river basin behind me. I just try to ignore him and close my eye again. Now, think of happy thoughts to sleep to.

I feel something plunge in my nose.

My body whips up, and the kid slides down from my chest and into my lap. "What the fuck!" I glare. "You are goddamn gross!"

"Gahaha!" He shoves his finger in his mouth.

I shudder violently, and then proceed to gag. Fucking kids…

"Lambo!" "Lambooo!"

Girls. I turn my attention. "Kyoko? And…" Dammit, what's her name? Goofy park girl… "And Haru?"

Kyoko's worried expression turns to a smile while Haru cheerfully says, "Ah, Ebi-kun."

I want to grumble… fucking kids… fucking shrimp… But I just rub both of my hands over my face before smirking at them. "How are you ladies?"

They both trample closer only to reveal more kids. Part of me really just wants to leave, but I know if I walk Kyoko home, I can get home. Her walk from her house to mine is definitely stored in my memory since she goes grocery shopping with me. So I just take a deep breath and offer them the entire bench. There's five of them and one of me. Kyoko and Haru sit down, but an older boy that came with them runs off. He runs all the way to the swings and starts having a good time by his self. I would have given Kyoko and Haru the bench no matter what, but the kids are getting it lucky today.

Of course, Kyoko takes the really nasty kid away from me, and a little girl sits in my lap in his place as I sit back down. Haru immediately shows amazement to the fact that I knew she is a girl. I didn't understand how it was amazing; she smells like lilacs and her hands are shaped in a way that you can tell they'll be dainty later. She has the potential to be pretty. A little bit of freckles add charm to a girl. I just sighed and let the girl sit my lap. At least she isn't trying to pick my nose.

"So why are you all the way over here Ebi-kun?"

I laugh, not wanting to answer that question. "I was just about to ask you two the same thing."

Then the cow kid yells, "Lambo-san's servants are treating him to ice cream!"

Kyoko and Haru both chuckle, but Kyoko responds to him. "Lambo, we had ice cream earlier."

"Lambo-san wants some more." Then the kid eyes me. "If you get me some ice cream, I'll give you this grape candy wrapper."

I look at him smugly. "Thanks kid, but I'm not a goat. I don't eat just anything. Better up the ante."

The girls laugh.

"Lambo-san will let you be his servant."

I raise a brow. "Shouldn't you be the one serving me? I am the one buying you stuff."

The Lambo kid looks at Kyoko. "Lambo-san doesn't like this guy Kyoko-nee, he's stupid."

While the girls start giggling again, my fist clenches, and then unclenches with a sigh.

And then Haru chides him. "Lambo, you shouldn't talk to people like that."

The kid sticks his tongue out at me.

After that, the older boy comes over and convinces the nose-picker to go play with him, but the girl still sitting in my lap only stares at me with a smile. I just smirk back, not really knowing what to think of it. It doesn't seem like she's crushing on me like little girls do, but she just keeps smiling at me. It's kind of weird.

Despite the weirdness, Haru, Kyoko, and I just keep talking about stupid stuff while the boys play. A little bit passes until the little girl Haru and Kyoko call I-pin runs off to play with the two boys. While the three of us banter more, I watch Lambo pick on I-pin. I point to a 'rare bird' sitting in a tree behind the girls. They look back, and I peg the kid with a rock. The little asshole needs to be taught a lesson. I laugh more for the fact that only I-pin caught me. She says nothing.

Then Haru asks, "So did you ever find who you were looking for?"

"Ahh, yeah. I forgot I told you about that. Yeah, I found Hayato. I'm not sure what to think of him…"

Kyoko looks at me. "You and Gokudera-kun are very different, but you have some similarities." Then she smiles.

Similarities? What?

"You were looking for Gokudera-kun?"

My brows furrow. "You know Hayato?"

Haru exclaims, "Haru lives next door to Tsuna, and Gokudera-kun is always over at Tsuna house."

"Tsuna-kun?" Like I know who the fuck that is…

Kyoko chuckles. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I nod. "Oh, you mean Sawada." Then it clicks. "When Hayato says 'Tenth' is he referring to Sawada?"

Haru decides to answer this one. "Yep, because Tsuna is going to be a Mafia Boss." Now her eyes are getting this really dreamy look to them. "And I'm going to he his Mafia Wife."

She likes Sawada? What the hell is up with that kid, he's like everyone's loser friend. Well, he may be a loser, but he sure as hell can network. I guess we all start out somewhere—wait. Did she say…

"You said Mafia Boss?"

Haru smiles wildly. "Yep! He's going to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola!"

This guy is a loser that fills people's head with crazy lies. I kind of like him more. That one is pretty good. Just about as good as the shark lie with Gokudera's fan club. I see Kyoko just giggling to the statement, so I just nod and go along with it as well. No sense in killing a girl's fantasy.

The suns starts setting on us as we talk more, and I'm interrupted. We all look over. Sawada and another baby are running into the park. That rascal Sawada looks really out of breath. Wait… where's the baby that was with him? Sawada approaches us and starts his wailing before I can really look.

"Uwah! I didn't know Kyoko-chan and Nash-san were with you and the kids Haru!"

Whoa, they're on a first name basis? Actually, I guess it isn't a big deal since I'm on a first name basis with her too. But I can tell that his intentions are different than mine. He looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kyoko speaks. "I heard Haru was going to watch the kids for you Mom today, so I asked to join her."

These are all Sawada's sibilings? Shit… I need a wife that loves playing the nudy games* as much as she obviously does. I've seen five kids already, and three of them look pretty fucking young.

I decide to add. "I was wandering around town, and I ran into the both of them here. We've all been hanging out since."

He looks at me rubbing the back of his head. "Well thank you. You and Kyoko-san both for helping Haru out."

"It's whatever."

Well I don't really know how, but after this, I got sucked into helping them walk the kids home. I ended up carrying I-pin. Sawada mentioned how weird it was, saying the she's normally really shy. I just shrugged it off as she gave me another smile.

"Well, at least she's not acting like she does when she sees Hibari-san."

I ask, "What does she do then."

"She blows up." Then he freaks out slightly.

I give him a skeptical expression.

Haru hugs him. "Hahaha, Tsuna you're always saying goofy stuff."

He flinches. "Uwahh, don't get so close Haru!"

My dubious feeling doesn't leave. That's some weird shit to say, he didn't come off as if he was lying either. In fact, how he freaked out after saying that has me thinking he regrets saying that. I look away, snort, and decide to just act like it didn't even cross me as weird. We all have our quirks—Sawada's is that fact that he says weird shit.

Plus, I don't want to get sucked into anyone else's crap.

Ten minutes more of walking, and we get Sawada and his rat pack home. As Haru is bidding Tsuna farewell and Tsuna is thoroughly refusing her, my skin crawls. My eyes shift around me as I rub the goose bumps off the back of my neck. I feel like I'm being stalked. That shit freaks me out. Reminds of me of when I was a year tenner in Melbourne; that creepy fucking chick who stalked me after that one party. A deep breath pulls in and pushes out with a crack of my knuckles. I'm probably just freaking out.

I haven't fucked with anyone weird enough to stalk me.

Looking back to the group, I watch Haru scrunch her face to Tsuna's denial. It's a cute expression. I mean, Haru is really fucking cute, but like last time I met her, she has been deemed untouchable. Innocent. Virgin. I'm not crazy about either one of these adjectives. They attach and cling, and stealing v-cards is necessarily cool either. It also helps that virgins aren't good in bed; they don't know how to go with the flow.

My forte isn't teaching the basics—let me teach you the shit that'll make you scream.

But I don't know, watching her hug and cling like she does is cute. I want to just laugh at her honestly, but I shrug my shoulders and look for Kyoko. She's pretty much watching from the outside too. But she's watching Tsuna. Damn, what the fuck is going on with these loser Japanese kids pulling these hot girls? It's kind of bullshit if you ask me. Before I can get too annoyed with Tsuna's 'loser-swag*,' I decide to get Kyoko and I out of here. I'm pretty sure Ryohei is looking for her right now, and I also want to head home.

"Hey Kyoko. It's getting kind of late. Let me get you a bite to eat (since I can't remember my last meal) and get you home. I'll call Ryohei and let him know too."

"Alright then."

After some quick goodbyes, a call to Ryohei, and another crawling of my skin, Kyoko and I leave. Kyoko leaves with a smile, and I leave with a scowl. Not only am I buying Kyoko food, but Ryohei decided that he's meeting us at the Udon shop too.

That fucker is always broke.

* * *

><p>*nudy games - lol, sex<p>

*swag - sex appeal (it's mentioned a lot in rap songs)

+And anyone notice the I-pin stuff? If you can guess what this alludes to, then I will make you a one-shot (which is a rarity these days), but you have to be pretty spot-on. PM me you guess+

**Title of Next Chapter:  
><strong>Nice to Meet You, Misako-chan~


	8. Nice to Meet You, Misako chan

**Cut Copy  
><strong>puts me in the mood to write Evander Nash Stuff.

So does the Rolling Stones. But anywhoo.

So I'm super sorry for such a late release of this chapter. My guy is back from his naval deployment, and I've been trying to enjoy him while I have him around. So I'm running a little slow on my writing. Sorry guys.

And I tell me what you think of this chapter. I think it's an interesting part of the story; I think it adds a little more dimension to him and the story itself. One thing I really love about his story, is all the foreshadowing in it. Lol, I just gave away a ton with that line. Let's see who actually reads these messages I put up here.

**_And lily..._** to answer your question, since people have been asking why I've been switching up the characters a lot. For one, I don't want people thinking that this story is an OC x Haru x Gokudera... Lol, I don't really find love triangles to be very plausible, unless you have a _really_ good story set-up that backs it up lol. And two is that between Ryohei, Haru, and Gokudera, Hayato gets less screen time in the story _overall_. I mean, Hayato and Evander will have plenty of moments, but Ryohei is his best friend, and Haru is his woman (lol). It actually was really hard to pick the characters to put on there, cause Evander gets a lot closer to Takeshi later in the story too.

Oops... did I say that?

Lol, that's all I'll tell ya. (Wink, wink)

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 6,618

[I don't own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim to Evander Nash, and any concepts associated to this series.<p>

Thank Kyoasaurus and Ausumist for their lovely beta skills.

=Advice/Comments are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>"Ah shit… Well, it was going to happen eventually."<p>

I can feel the dirty smirk on me as I shift from being hunched over the Mac resting on my lap to comfortably lazing on the couch. My hands comfortably rest themselves behind my head and I let out a snort. Thinking about it all more, my smirk turns into a smile and a laugh escapes me. Apparently that large meeting I never wanted to attend has met. Thank god I was too far away to attend.

I grab my cup of coffee and take another sip while I read the message I got from Amanda again:

_Vandy, it's one thing that I had to fucking share you with Lecia for all that fucking time,  
>but I was also sharing you with how many other fucking girls?<em>

_Bullshit._

_I hope you find someone, fall in love, and get fucked over too.  
>Piece of shit<br>YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT._

_Better yet. You deserve a swift case of fucking Herpes._

_Asswipe._

I keep reading it, and reading it. Honestly, it kind of hurts more every time I read it. I knew Amanda didn't really care for Lecia, but I didn't really think she was super serious when she would tell me she loved me either. I grit my teeth as I scratch my head. What the fuck am I supposed to say? I told both her and Lecia they weren't the only ones. Sure I said it with a big grin on my face, but that doesn't make something a lie. It also doesn't help that Amanda is the kind of girl who responds with vicious words instead of how she really feels. Never ever helps.

_Amanda  
>I don't really know what to tell you except that<br>I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.  
>I was under the impression that it was all good play.<em>

_Maybe I am a piece of shit, I dunno.  
>Hearing it from you actually kind of hurts.<br>And let's not forget all the fucked up shit you've pulled._

_Wow, kind of puts more weight on that "you deserve it line."  
>Ironic.<em>

_You hope I get fucked over? Sorry Amanda.  
>You know I won't let a girl do that to me.<br>I'm sure we both remember the past…_

_P.S. Still luv ya_

My eyes scan over the message a few more times before clicking send. The response easily could've been meaner—all the shit I've dealt with from her family—but it also could've been nicer. Oh well, it's too late to dwell on it any more, there are 23 more of these messages to deal with. I can't help but laugh that there are more from guys than from girls. But they have all written to me for the same reasons; girls finding out about other girls and guys finding out about their girls.

My fingers scroll down the inbox full of 'motherfucker,' 'your ass is fucking grass,' 'piece of shit,' 'I'm going to kick your fucking ass,' and one that is titled 'wow.' I laugh again. That one is from Lecia. Typical that she titles hers something clever.

I bite my lip and snort. I have to read this one.

_Vandy, I don't know how you pulled that shit  
>but I've got to say…<em>

_I'm impressed._

_Am I upset? Oh fuck yeah.  
>I honestly love the hell out of you.<br>You're very special to me._

_But I don't ever want to see your face again._

"Fuck."

She always knows the right thing to fucking say. Well, she is aiming to be a writer. I'm sure that helps.

I shut the laptop. My body then leans forward to set it on the coffee table and grab the black Xbox controller. I can't look at that shit right now. With the TV already on and Gears* on pause, my finger lightly presses the center button of the plastic piece. Time to fuck up some nerds on Live. Well, more like kill some time till Hideki gets here.

As I lean forward to the coffee table again to grab my headset, I consider just finishing the campaign story instead. Idea denied. Though I'm not too keen on listening to all the shit-talkers on Live, I'm still not over Dom* dying. Thinking about Dom really isn't helping this weird feeling in my gut.

While my fingers tap onto the controller wildly, I grit my teeth to the fucker that keeps beating in kills. Not only does he beat me in kills, he dies less than I do. Fucking loser—he probably doesn't get laid. Of course, thinking too much about the game leader leaves me absentminded enough to lose my last respawn life.

"Fucking one-hit kill shotguns! Goddammit!"

That shotgun blast made my controller buzz. It reminds me of my phone, then of Hideki. I leave my current game and go to the Live main menu before pulling my phone out of my pocket. While checking for the time, I hear the door knock at the exact time Tai said he would arrive. A punctual motherfucker he is. I get up and answer the door for him. And like usual, the dude is dressed like he's about to go out for the night. Loafers, slim fit black slacks and a red dress shirt that matches the red streak in his hair.

"Damn Tai, going out for a date or something?"

He grins while removing his shoes. "Yep. Got lunch after this, so let's get this done quick."

So the poof and I wander around my apartment, chatting about recent stuff while he helps me set up for the interview. I don't really want his help setting up, but after telling him the girl is 'Taniguichi-san,' he wouldn't shut up. I finally agreed after getting annoyed with the whining and pleading. I can't stand that feminine whining he does—his only poof trait.

Despite being annoyed with the whining, I did listen enough to get the facts out of it. Apparently Misako is a hard catch too. From what Hideki knows, she's one of the more "notorious" names of Midori High School. The school lesbian. Tai then informs me that she does go for the occasional guy too.

I laugh. Lesbian? That tidbit hasn't stopped me from getting in a girl's pants before. "That's cause a real doodle works better than that plastic or glass shit."

"You don't have to tell me that."

My hand that was on Tai's shoulder pulls away calmly, and I take a moment to shudder. Fucking Hideki—too much visual with that comment. While I'm rubbing my face with both hands, trying to rub the nasty visions away, he only grins again and continues on, telling me more about Misako Taniguichi.

"Yep, she has a brother on our school's baseball team and she's a sucker for milk tea with a lot of sugar." He eyes my room and smiles. "Well, anything sweet actually."

"That sucks. I don't really keep sweet stuff around. Ehh, I take that back, I have shit for waffles, cereal, and chocolate milk."

Hideki laughs at me for a bit, before calling me a big kid. I roll my eyes, wanting to talk shit back to him. My doodle senses are telling me he will take my insult and make some pooftah innuendo that I don't want to hear.

I should've invited Ryohei over.

He's a fucking dill, and he pisses me off with his constant shit talking, but at least he knows how to talk about hot girls.

My hand digs into my pocket for my phone, but stops when Hideki reveals a grocery bag full of stuff. Misako snacks. I'm supposed to offer them while I'm trying to get into her pants. Damn, he's good.

_I can already imagine this mysterious Misako wandering around my apartment in one of those sexy maid costumes. With her bare ass showing out the back, she walks around and dusts random stuff while I simply sit on the couch and watch._

_Then she gives me a pouty look. "Can I have the cookies now?"_

"_Are you done cleaning the apartment?"_

"_Yes."_

_I lick my lips. "Don't lie Misako-chan."_

"_Did I forget something?"_

_My finger signals her forward and she obeys. What a good girl. Standing between my spread legs, she looks at me questioningly. A grin cracks, and I rip the apron off. The tug pulls her forward for my hands to catch_. _Now she's straddling me. My hands instantly trace up her sides as she bites her bottom lip._

"_Misako-chan, you forgot to clean my doodle."_

I feel a pinch. I snap out of my doodle fantasies and quickly shift my attention to the fingers pinching my nipple. I smack Hideki's hand and glare at him. "Dude."

He grins and winks. "You had this really sexy look on your face. I had to."

I keep the glare going until he shakes the bag and reminds me of the current situation. So I give up my anger and walk with him back to the kitchen. His feet lightly sound against the floor that mine can easily be heard walking on as we head back. The bag makes crinkling noises when it's placed on the island next to the sink, which in turn, cues my curiosity. Now my hands idly excavate the plastic sack until Tai barks at me to start the tea. With the tea set to boil, he then directs me to prepare the rest of the snack stuff while he checks around the rest of my place for anything weird.

I feel like I'm getting duped again.

My shirt rises up as I easily reach for a platter on my top shelf. I can feel the bottom of my gray concert tee brush higher, and then brush back down. My eyes take a moment to stare at the leafless tree and sinking tree roots on the shirt. In the design's print is the name 'Incubus.' That was a great concert; I went to that with the guys.

I wonder what they think about all the girls finding out?

It's not like they didn't know.

The sack rustles to my curious hands now pulling out the Misako snacks. I set the big plate on the island and start putting all the snacks on it. My lip twitches to the smell of all the sugar as I dump the crap on there in a somewhat nice fashion. Some where in this process, Hideki returns soundlessly and he tells me I did it all wrong. It makes me jump. Sneaky little shit. While listening to him chuckle, my eyes gaze upon his supposed art. The poof moves the cookies and sweet around the plate. I really don't see a difference.

"There is a difference, they aren't all jumbled up like chex mix now."

I raise a brow. "What's wrong with chex mix?"

"Japanese girls like pretty and organized."

I roll my eyes. "Pshhh, high maintenance."

"Like your one to talk. I just saw your apartment, and you're pretty anal yourself."

My tone gets a little terse. "So I like to keep my stuff clean?" I really don't see a problem with being clean.

"Your sheets are tucked at 45 degree angles."

"I got that from military school."

"Your dishes?"

I look back to the dishes. "What's wrong with the dishes?" I throw my arms up in question.

The poof proceeds to go into a deep analysis about everything in my apartment. But he just keeps talking and talking and talking, that I eventually start tuning him out. What a chatterbox.

My eyes stare at the TV while I nod to his analysis here and there. He's saying something about me being lazy at school and super clean at home. I dunno. I don't really care either. But his voice keeps wandering and my eyes keep wandering.

Now I'm looking out the sliding glass doors. It's nice outside. A smirk breaks loose to the bright sunny weather outside. I should be outside. A nap at the park sounds like a good idea. My head nods to the thought of the wind running through my hair. Maybe I can find a cute girl out there again. I'll show them that stupid trapping trick. Hmmm, cute girls… I wonder if they have those maid cafes like I've heard about. The smirk turns into a grin. Yes… Hot maids serving me coffee. If so, then Ryohei—

"I think you would make the perfect gay man Nash."

He grabs my attention with that one. I glare. "Don't get your hopes up."

After a moments pause, he switches the subject. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You've been acting kind of weird since I got here…"

I quickly grin. "I just need another cup of coffee man."

Hideki and myself wander to my coffee pot and have a drink. It's pissing me off that the coffee isn't settling my upset stomach, but I just ignore my annoyance and the fatigue. Listening to the poof make fun of me for fucking Sukiyama Rio makes it really easy to. Evidently she's assumed to have the clap*. We aren't talking a clap of hands either. And I am now assuming that I seriously need to get fucking tested. Goddammit—that fucking shit hurts too.

What a bitch. I don't feel bad for the doodle tax.

With another cup down the hatch and the time for Misako's arrival approaching, Hideki and myself continue to waste away the unnecessary minutes with unnecessary gossip. Tai is pretty scary for knowing all he knows—it makes me pretty content with being on his 'I want to fuck you' side. I get to hear all the juicy shit going on around school. School drama is the best when you're a person watching it or listening to it from the outside.

I keep chuckling about the girl who confessed to my cousin until I see it.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

I try and jump out of the chair at my breakfast bar, only to tip it and thud on the floor.

Tai looks at me strangely. "Uhh, what the hell?"

But I'm already up and half meter away from the thing. "Tai. Fucking kill it."

"Kill it? What are you talking about?"

My eyes the are trying to avoid looking back at it fail. Crawling around like he owns the place, the retarded brown things wanders around on the door to the freezer. Chills run down my spine as I see his eight long legs move fluidly and swift. I clench my jaw and look away.

I point to the fridge. "That fucking spider on the fridge. Kill it."

Tai looks at the fridge and back to me. Then he starts laughing. "Are you kidding me? You're afraid of spiders?"

"Shut the fuck up dude. Just kill it."

I had to look away as Tai finally got off his barstool and killed the spider. The sound of the toilet flushing trails around the apartment, allowing me the chance to open my eyes once more. Goddamn spiders. I hate them. I really do. They just… agh they freak me out.

A few seconds later, I feel Hideki put his hand on my face that I have faced to the floor. I'm trying to count the number of boards they laid down until he tilts up my chin. But already feeling weird from earlier and freaked out from just now, I swiftly pull my face away. Well, I attempt to anyways.

My secretary takes the moment and milks it. He weasels out of me how I was bitten by a funnelweb spider* when I was six. The fucker almost killed me. He was really fucking close to killing me off. It's a pretty miraculous thing all in its own that I survived being bit, but seeing how my dad was there when it happened and how the house is situated really close to the hospital, it makes sense why I made it out alive. Thinking on it, I know it freaked me out more since it happened after my mom died.

While picking myself up off the floor, I go to back the memory of my dad grabbing my ankle and pulling me from under the patio as I screamed how much it hurt. His thick ass hand on my ankle as my shorts and shirt rode up from being pulled backwards. The rocks cutting against my legs and stomach made me cry along with my burning hand. I was scared shitless—my dad's scared expression made me terrified.

I remember him trying to calm me down in the car.

He was doing this with tears in his eyes.

My eyes wouldn't leave him.

I can't really remember the pain now, but I can easily remember watching my hand swell bigger and bigger as my dad ran into the emergency room with me in his arms. I thought I was going to die like Mom did. I couldn't stop crying because I didn't want to die. That fucking spider, I didn't even mess with him. I was only trying to grab my Pokémon toy that rolled under there. But my hand kept swelling and it kept hurting worse and everything kept getting blurry until I everything just fades.

Fuck spiders.

Looking at Tai's curious expression, I decide that him knowing about my mom and the hospital shit is something I don't want. It's not his business, and I don't really want the pity from him either. Our friendship is based on what we can get out of each other. My fear of spiders is something he can use against me. So there's no reason to let him in on any more.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The poof and I exchange stares.

Knock. Knock.

"Nash, are—"

"It's showtime. Time for you to get the hell out." I put smirk on.

My secretary snorts and casually saunters to the door to put his shoes on. I start pouring myself another cup of coffee while listening to the door knock once more. A chuckle escapes. I want to see how many times I can get her to knock. I take a sip of the warm liquid and hear the door knock for a third time. Tai is raising an eyebrow.

I'm feeling a little like fighting with someone.

No punching or kicking, just having a blue* with someone and having my way.

Hearing the door knock a final time, my hand twists the knob and quickly whips open the door. With a big smile on, I get to see Misako for the first time. Her dark eyes are giving off annoyed vibes while I gaze upon her lightly tanned skin and caramel colored hair. Her skin reminds me of coffee creamer and her hair is little bit darker than my skin. It also has a bit of an orange tint to it unlike my skin. Kind of weird, but whatever. It's still pretty.

"I'm the maid, Misako Taniguichi." She gives me a forced smile.

Oh, I have to say it.

"And I'm the man, Evander Nash."

Then the door is opened a little wider, and the secretary ducks under my arm and walks out the door. "See you later, Nash."

I nod at him and look back to Misako. "You wanna come in?"

"That's what I'm here for."

Yeah, I can tell this girl really hates her job. Lucky for her she isn't here to clean. I'm just for the idea of a hot maid. I've never actually wanted one. I was hoping Misako likes to role-play, but I can see with that rough gait of hers, that she probably isn't. She's too aggressive for all that jazz.

Misako walks into the kitchen and calmly sets her bag on the floor while inspecting the place. I take the moment to inspect her toned arms and legs. She has to be into some kind of sport with that build of hers. Inspecting her more, I might need to worry. If she happens to have the same aversion to sharing like Aussie girls obviously do, I might have to worry about her trying to kick my ass—and I'm not okay with women hitting me. Domestic violence isn't cool. Still watching, I take a second to reconsider this butch-y maid and her possible violence…

Ehh, I'll just have to keep giving it to her good.

While my eyes keep wandering on Misako and her athletic body, she wanders into the living room to assert. She's probably checking to see how much cleaning she will have to do. My body leans against the island and I grab my coffee. I still have no intention of hiring her since I can easily keep this place clean myself. My hand grabs one of those cookies and tosses it up in the air. I catch it in my mouth. I flinch to the taste. The sugar is too much, fucking gross. Time for another coffee sip as I feel man-mode coming on. Misako is bent over and looking under my couch for something. My doodle throbs for a second as I admire the view.

It has been decided.  
>I'm in the mood to have a blue* with someone.<br>Misako definitely looks like a fighter.

I watch Misako bunch her shoulder length hair into a bun before asking, "Can I be honest with you?"

She turns to me. "I like honesty."

I start walking closer to her with my hands comfortably dug into my basketball shorts. "You can stop what you are doing."

She stays silent. I'm now standing in front of her. My finger barely traces against the edges of the condom's wrapper in my pocket. I can feel that burn in my chest. My eyes glance at her chest. I want her.

Looking down to the girl only a few centimeters shorter than me, I say, "I have no intention of hiring you."

Her tone gets aggressive. "Oh. And the reason?"

"'Cause I couldn't do this if I hired you." I pull her closer and kiss her. I leave one hand against the small of her back as the other holds the nape of her neck. I want the control.

Her muscles tense, and I let go.

Then I feel her hands push me away. "Hey. Not okay. I only do girls."

My eyes drop their stare lower, and then rise back to her eyes. "You look pretty turned on to me."

On her face is a scowl, but her attention wanders down to her hard nipples and skin covered in goose bumps. I close the distance again. I'm really in the mood to fight with her if she wants to. Hell, I'm already ready to take those capris off of her and push her up against the glass doors behind her. Let her feel the cold glass on her back, and feel the heat between us in the front. We can't forget the explosion that would be occurring below. I bite my lip right as she looks at me again.

"I think I should go."

I smile. "Ah, come on. You're going to deny yourself a good time?"

"A little cocky, aren't you?"

I laugh, thinking about that last conversation I had with my dad before I left the gafa. _'My dick may suck, but please let me fuck you.'_

"I can't say that I understand Japanese modesty quite yet."

She gives me a small grin. "I can tell."

"I'm thinking that you kind of like it."

She rolls her eyes. I take the opportunity to lightly lick her open neck. Misako instantly pulls away with wide eyes and a rushed gasp. "Are you serious?"

"About?"

"Do you have any sense of decency?"

She sounds really pissed, but I am loving that smile Misako has on while she screams at me. It reminds me of Amanda. Sure that Amanda had plenty of reasons to hate me, and I had plenty of reasons to stay the fuck away from her, but we settled our differences with rough sex—and it was fucking great. Misako is a feisty girl with how her nails claw me with every push. Misako likes other girls and I can tell she likes to dominate them. I need her ambiguity. I need someone aggressive. I really want Misako-chan.

My eyes shift left and right. "Not really."

Before she can say anything, my hand grabs her arm and pulls her closer. Though I do feel like I'm kind of forcing her, it's making me harder to see her fight back. I want to be mean, but I won't stop her from walking out the door. In fact, she can walk out anytime she likes. I'll even give her a last minute chance too.

I have to, or else I really would be a pervert.

Misako lightly thuds against my chest, and I quickly let go. I'm waiting for her to walk away. She only looks up to me with eyes that are hating me and a smile that is enjoying me. I knew it. I fucking knew it. She's just like Amanda. She's very into this. This will be a piece of cake.

"I have a right you know."

She gives me the 'wtf' stare.

I give her a smug grin. "I have a right to prove to you, that I can do more for you than some girl or dildo."

Her mouth gapes open, so I kiss it. While tasting her sweet cherry lips, I slide my tongue inside to make her want more. My tongue is a tease, and my bites are a show. This is only to show her what I can do if she lets me move a little lower. The thought of kissing those lips down low; I'm already hard. I can easily say that I'm very much enjoying this. I'm loving more that she is now pulling away, one minute later. My doodle is ready for her.

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Then let me prove it."

With a small and simple bend at my waist, my hands run down her legs a little before straddling them around me and lifting her up. She gasps and starts falling back. One hand then quickly slides up her back and under her shirt for the save. Her eyes are full of surprise and mine are full of desire. I want to taste her sweet skin. My tongue is aching to taste her cum. I only give her half a smile, before closing my eyes and biting her jawline softly. I don't need my eyes to know where the couch is from here. I only need to hear her soft moans and feel those nails dig into my shoulders.

Slowly wandering to my destination, I feel my shin bump the couch. I'm a little more focused on sucking on her earlobe. She pants right in my ear, making my doodle throb and my head buzz. I really don't want her to walk away. My hands want to feel her everywhere. I want to fuck her so hard. My eyes want to see her body squirm as I push myself deeper.

Misako, don't you dare turn back now.

Already having my plan figured, my hand under her shirt instantly unclasps her bra as I lay her down. My other hand quickly unbuttons her shorts at the same time. I don't want to wait anymore—I want to make her cum on my face. But her body flinches, and then she smacks my hands away.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I tilt my head. "Uhh, taking off your shorts."

"Why."

I look at her weirdly. "Why else. I'm want to eat you out and then fuck you. Why the fuck else would someone take off your shorts."

She bites her lip.

This is the time to offer it. She's obviously on the fence. I want her so bad, and I'll be fucking pissed if she leaves, but I can't force her. That's not right. I shift myself so that I'm no longer on top of her. Her eyes are staring at the tent I'm pitching as I kneel between her legs in a relaxed way. I look down and take note of how wet this has gotten me. I make my doodle rise a little; yeah, it's pretty sticky in there.

After taking a deep breath I tell her, "You can leave whenever, you know. I'm not going to force you to fuck around with me." Then I sit up and glance back to the door and then dart my attention back to her. "The door is pretty much in front of you."

She gives me that 'wtf' face again. "Are you fucking serious? After how much you've worked me up?"

A small laugh slips out as I move myself on top of her. I pash on her a little, letting my desire show more now. Misako's body starts to fidget and her arms wrap around me. So I let my kisses get messy. I shower her with bites all over her lightly salted neck as her digging nails make my skin crawl. My tongue traces up to her ear slowly to whisper my response.

"Good to know." And then I pull her shorts down.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the spot Tai sat at earlier, I vaguely catch Misako pull her hair into another messy bun while I pour her some of that tea my poof brought over earlier. Looking a lot happier now than she looked earlier, she plays with her nails as I grab the milk out of the fridge and the sugar from out of the pnatry. She's not sweating anymore, but she still smells of sex. She's also got that sex face on too. It makes me want to rip her clothes of her again and throw her ass in the shower with me.<p>

"Here you go Misako-chan." I lean over the island that the sink is attached to while handing her the sweet milk tea.

She raises a brow. "We're on a first name basis, Nash-san?"

"Well, I figured we were after the third condom."

She laughs with lightly blushed cheeks while I take a drink with a grin.

Although my body feels tired from doing most of the work, my doodle feels fucking great. If I didn't need to take a piss so bad, I know he'd be happily resting. But he can wait since he's already been pretty much taken care of. I'm more concerned with sealing the deal with Misako. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, but if she's like Amanda then I know fucking her once isn't going to keep her coming back.

"So I'd really like this to happen again." I grab my cup and take a drink.

Misako gently puts her cup down. "Ehh, I don't think so."

I raise a brow and put the coffee down. "Can I ask why?"

"'Cause it hurts to sit down right now."

I really want to smile right now, but I keep a straight face. "Ahh sorry about that. I can be nicer next time."

"And I prefer to play with girls."

"Hah. It seems we have something in common." I have to smile now.

She rolls her eyes. "And I have the feeling that you fucking girls like this isn't something new."

"I'm pretty sure you've played with your share of girls—and guys."

She eyes me while I take a drink.

"Don't play coy with me. The way you rock your hips gave you away. Girls are a recent thing to you; it's as obvious as dogs' balls that you've been with more guys than girls. I've fucked enough lesbians to know. But hey, I'm not about to judge."

I'm not sure if it's because of all the facebook shit from today, or what, but I just feel like being honest with her is a better approach. I also think that lying will only turn her off and make her leave, especially after that 'I like honesty' comment. But seeing that she hasn't left yet is telling me that this is working.

All I have to do is entertain her until she leaves.

She and I flirt a little more. I tell her a little about myself and she does the same. Somewhere in this playful chat she makes me tell her how I'm in middle school. I tried just saying I was attacked by a crocodile, but she only laughed and told me to quit lying. So I had to tell her how my Dad forgot what grade I'm supposed to he in. She laughs at me more, and I'm tempted to not call her back over. But mentioning my dad also makes that uncomfortable feeling reappear. Australia, cobbers, dad, the girls, facebook. My hands slides in my pocket and grabs my phone. I have a text from dad.

[From Dad] why the fuck are there a bunch of clothes that look like yours all over the lawn. And why do they spell out to say "EVANDER NASH IS AN STD?"

I snort out a laugh. My coffee almost comes out of my nose.

"Something funny?"

I look up to Misako's curious expression. "Yeah."

"Care to share?"

I shake my head. "Nope, you aren't cool enough."

"Ah, asshole." She grins.

That grin of hers stays in place as she gets down from the chair and starts grabbing her stuff. I notice a small limp in her step. I grin; I probably should've calmed down when I her moans starting turning into groans. Nah, that look on her face and the way her boobs were bouncing was too great. And I can tell she doesn't mind how goofy her stride looks. I bet every step she takes feels good. Well, that's what Lecia said happens to her if I fucked her hard enough. She would say that rough sex with me made life's steps ten times better. I smile, until those uncomfortable feelings pang in my stomach.

I need to stop thinking about those two.

Before Misako takes off, I lightly grab her wrist and playfully ask, "So same time next week?"

"We'll see." Her hand opens the door and Misako leaves.

While I watch her walk down the hallway to the stairs that lead down, I can't help but chuckle. Its really weird how easily I get along with her. She easily fits the chill lesbian stigma well. Seeing her turn the corner where the stairs are, I shrug my shoulders and wander back in the house.

The door clicks shut behind me.

The clock next to my fridge ticks.

Everything else is completely silent.

To cure this instantaneous creepy vibe I feel, along with this weird feeling in my gut that's returning, I calmly stride over to my laptop to play some music. It opens to remind me of earlier. Lecia's message. My lip twinges, and I quickly bunch all my fingers on the center of the trackpad and then spread them apart. The Safari window slides away and disappears. I click on iTunes. I'm thinking that I'm in the mood for Gorillaz right now.

But right as the iTunes screen had shown itself on the screen, that hidden Facebook screen slyly slides under it. So now as I'm minimizing the music, the facebook message is in plain view again. I suck in a deep breath and exhale.

"I need to respond… And I probably need to apologize to Amanda."

With Lecia, I only say I'm sorry and that I understand. I really don't know what else to say to her. With her being such a sensitive person, I don't want to make her cry like she probably has. My thoughts go back to that time when I made fun of that pimple on her chin (only to fuck with her a little) and made her cry. Yeah, I still feel bad about that. Obviously the joke wasn't funny to her.

After Lecia's, I decide to wait on Amanda's, mainly for the fact that I don't want to get mean like I did last time. So I decide to start reading the other ones. Most of them are just the same shit, guys saying they're going to fuck me up if they ever see me again and girls calling me a prick, ocker*, asswipe, boong*, and everything else they could think of. You name any kind of insult, and it's probably in here.

It's not like I actually care though, they're just words.

But there were few that were interesting. One girl told me to get fucked up and eaten by polar bears; I made sure to share that one on my page. Then another girl had the audacity to call me a yellow skinned motherfucker.' I kind of scowled at that one; sure all the shit is true, but throwing out racial slurs? Lame. I feel the same way about the girl who called me a wop. Can't believe I fucked beauts that are so stupid.

I do have some standards—they just wander off sometimes.

There is one guy who said as pissed as he is at me, he isn't that surprised. I'm not the only guy she's fucked behind his back. Oh shit, I think he's talking about Annalise. My mouth puckers as I read more. Apparently the girl is pregnant now too. I scratch my chin to that one and simply close the message. That's a scary one that I no longer feel the desire to look at.

Meeting that one ugly fucking kid who shoved his finger in my nose left me I with no desire to have kids more so than ever. Ugly little shit. Tsuna needs to teach his little brother some fucking manners. Then I nod; his little sister wasn't so bad.

Clicking and scrolling to another one, I look at the last one of the list. A simple tap on the track tap, and my amused smile fades. This one I'm looking at now is really perplexing.

_Vandy,  
>Are you flipping serious?<br>27 of us? At the same time?_

_Did you even honestly mean any of those texts you sent?_

I really wonder what I sent her. My fingers tap over the keys while thinking on it, but refrain from putting enough pressure to actually make any keys actually press down. Yeah, that shit isn't coming back to me. Now counting the dots in the ceiling, I can tell how this went. I had to have been lying my ass off.

Well, I don't really want to say I was, but I see no point in lying further. So I'll just take that one line I hear in American movies sometimes.

_27 of you girls at the same time?  
>I wish lol.<br>Various times, various girls  
>But you were all amazing.<em>

_The texts?  
>I plead the fifth.<em>

I can't see any better way to settle that one. I'm not really even sure what 'the fifth' is, but looking at this message once more has me thinking that it will work for this situation nicely. You don't have to be a genius to sound smart—you just have to make sure it sounds good. Part of me really wants to pat myself on the back for that one, but patting yourself on the back sounds really lame.

I'm just going to eat some cereal instead.

I think I'll call Ryohei to come over and play some Gears with me as well.

His company will be good for keeping my mind off those two girls.

* * *

><p>* Gears - He's talking about Gears of War 3<p>

* Live - Xbox live, yo.

* Dom - Dom is one of the main characters in the Gears of War series. Like, if you like video games... this is a really fucking good game. Dom was the shit. So is Coletrain. They fuck the bitches up lol.

* The clap - slang for "Chlamydia"

*Funnelweb Spider - So Australia has some of the most venomous animals/species out anywhere else in the world. This spider happens to be one of them. It is also a very aggressive spider that will easily attack you if it feels even the slightest of threats from something. They also like to hang out in dark/cool locations. It might seem a bit implausible that he was bit and survived, but with his mom having health issues, they lived really close to the hospital (this has always been a good thing for Evander, cause he acts like an idiot when he groups). Like I figure that they lived like five or ten minutes from the hospital, tops.

* Have a blue - having a fight/arguement

* Ocker - an uncultivated person/uncivilized

* Boong - Boong, pronounced with u (like the vowel in _bull_), is related to _bung_, meaning _dead_; _infected_; or _dysfunctional_.

* Yellow-skinned - this is a racial slur on the fact that he's 1/4th Japanese

* Wop - a racial slur on Italians, he's a 1/4 Italian too

* 'The fifth' - this is a reference to the fifth amendment of the US Bill of Rights. Pleading the fifth is the act of refusing to testify anything, on the ground that the answers that would be given could be used as evidence against themselves. Ev has seen "Law and Order" a few times.

====Ahh, I should mention this. But in the story, Evander gets annoyed with "Hideki's Poof nature" but some of it is Evander just exaggerating it all lol. Hideki really isn't that bad. Lol, he only whined to find out where Evander lived/see his apartment. That should explain his actions a bit lol.======

This is a "Let You Know"  
>The last two pieces to the 'Monster Project' ("Righteousness Killed the Prig" and "The Path of Wandering") have officially been started. Prig is by me, and Path is by the authoress <span>Ausumist<span>. These two go along with "In Hopes of Catching You," "Wine, Veal, and Bloody Bites," and "Evander Nash." Read them if you want, but it's not necessary. Each story can stand on their own. I've written them to do so.

**Next Chapter Title:** You're Alpha? Call me Gamma.


	9. Extra: Rooftops of Trust

**Haven't Posted Any Evander Lately  
><strong>I get to missing him lol.

So this is an extra I've been kind of putting off. It ties along with the next chapter pretty well. Good stuff.

Plus, I really just think this scene shows a lot of Evander's and Gokudera's personalities and how they clash. Lol, very good stuff.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,017

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim rights to Evander Nash, and any concepts associated with his story.<p>

I don't make betas work on extra chapters.  
>But <span>Ausumist<span> gave it a read through to keep me from going OOC.  
>Give her love.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Hmmm. To go on my patrol, or to stay right here…<p>

I open an eye to Nami's rooftop and feel nice breeze run over me. The sun and the wind feel good. Fuck patrols, I need this nap to continue. Or I least want this outside time to continue. I close my eye and yawn loudly. Normally I would cover my open mouth with a hand, since it's rude to not cover them, but there isn't a point if no one's here to witness it. So I yawn again, and this one makes my eyes tear a bit. Yeah, I've got to stop inviting Ryohei over to play fighting games… The fucker doesn't leave until he wins—and he doesn't win.

But he's fun to play against; I love whooping someone's ass mercilessly via video game.

Feeling another breeze pass me, I grin big. I think I'll invite him over and teach him how to play Rock Band. I'm getting bored of Mortal Combat vs. DC Universe, and he won't play Gears or Call of Duty. Yeah, rock band will work for about a week or so. I'll show him the bass first since it—

The roof's door opens.

Hearing the door open, I immediately sit myself up. Who is it? Right now I'm opposite of where the door is, so I have a few seconds to compose myself while they walk around this little building. It's just like when some girl's dad gets home; I only need a few seconds. The bastard won't even catch me.

I hear someone's footsteps getting closer.

I stand.

They're getting closer.

I sling my jacket over my shoulders and quickly move over to the fence. I'll act as if I was patrolling from above. They never said we couldn't patrol like this. Hell, I can already see how I'll solidify this too. I pull my phone out and quickly write a text to Hideki.

[From Nash] Try and round the girls and guys up for a meeting. I need them for something.

Right as I'm sliding the brick into the inner pocket of my jacket, I hear a familiar voice call me out. It's weird, but they use English.

"Hey."

I cock an eyebrow. "Hey." Then I look back. "I didn't know you spoke English."

His eyes that were scowling at me slide towards the ground. "I can speak a little."

"Oh." I nod. "That's cool." Then I cross my arms.

Seeing him in front of me, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say. I mean, he is my cousin, but shit… I really don't know a thing about him. All I remember is how Vivi would say she was going to teach him how to play the piano one-day.

I could ask him if he ever learned.

No way. That would be a dumb fucking question to ask, not to mention shonky as hell too.

"_So Hayato, did you ever learn how to play piano?"_

Another breeze blows by, and a couple minutes of silence pass. Yeah, this is fucking awkward to the extreme. I shake my head. "Fucking Sasagawa…"

Now I'm thinking in terms of 'to the extreme' too. Fucking dill.

Gokudera raises a brow. "Hn?"

I scratch my ruffled hair. "Ah, nothing. I'm just cursing that tape-faced dill Sasagawa…"

He glares.

I don't think he understands that much English, so I repeat myself in Japanese. He responds back, calling the boxing king a 'fucking lawn head' in Japanese.

I obviously need to keep talking in Japanese. "So… What brings you to the roof?"

His body slightly flinches and his eyes lock onto me. Damn, it trips me out how we both got our mom's eyes. It trips me out how he got Mom and Vivi's silver hair too. I keep looking at his eyes while he seems to look for a response.

His body relaxes, and now his hand digs into the pocket of his pants. He looks away from me with a disgusted look. "Here." And then his hand outstretches to me. "You said you wanted this back."

In a pincer grip is my photo I gave him. Mom and Vivi next to the piano in the living room. I gingerly grab the photo from him, and for some reason, think of Amanda and Lecia. They both removed all the pictures of me they had on their Facebook pages and untagged themselves from all my photos. Amanda even blocked me. The sting tries to return, but I ignore it.

I look at Hayato again. "Thanks man. This photo means a lot to me."

He frowns. "It's whatever."

I smile. "If you say so…" I look at the photo of the missing women. "Do you want a copy of it?"

"Huh?"

"I can make you a copy of it if you want."

Then for some reason his cheeks get kind of flushed and his eyebrows furrow. He looks like a five year old crushing on the girl playing in the flowers, only his crush is me… and I don't play in flowers. I can't say I'm a fan of bushes. Either way, I'm pretty fucking weirded out right now. I kind of want to punch him—I already get enough of these moments from Tai.

His eyes make an exaggerated blink before he starts trying to say something. I'm not sure what he's going to say, but I don't think I want to hear it. So I interrupt him with a wave of my hand.

"You know what? Don't even answer—I'll make you a copy anyways. My gift to you."

He snorts and goes back to his normal glaring self. Better.

Then another minute of awkward silence passes. We are right back to square one. Neither one of us is really smiling, just giving each other the occasional nod. I bet we look like those fucktards from _Night at the Roxbury_ that nodded at everything. Yeah, time to go. I'm not about to start being retarded with this guy.

I take a step toward him and pat his shoulder. "Well this was a good—"

The door opens again.

We both look to the sound of tapping dress shoes.

Then we see Kusakabe. "Nash, the other patrol members along with myself have been looking for you."

Gokudera and I exchange glance before I look back to Kusakabe. "Oh really? I was waiting to meet my friend here, Gokudera Hayato, while patrolling from up here."

Kusakabe's eyes focus in on me. "You were patrolling—from the roof?"

"Oh yeah. I have this system I'm trying out. You see, I have the various members of my fan club keeping an eye for anything suspicious inside the school while I keep an eye from outside." I squeeze Hayato's shoulder to give him the signal to go along with it, but he only swats my hand away. "My fan club members clue me into anything suspicious or bad going on by text, so I can watch from above and get 'anonymous tips' from students about stuff going on."

"Text messages from students about stuff going on near them, patrolling from outside, and taking anonymous tips?" The vice moves that piece of grass in his mouth from one side to the other with his tongue. "Indeed you are busy… but you know cell phone use forbidden on campus?"

I nod, already seeing the right lies to make this work. "Yes, I remember reading that when I read the Code of Conduct book you guys gave me, but if the use if for the safety and discipline of our beautiful campus, isn't it use that could be _condoned_."

His reaction is telling me that he understands what I mean, but he shake his head. "I don't know about that, Nash."

My free hand rubs my chin. "Then may I speak to the Boss about it myself?"

Kusakabe and Gokudera both stare at me incredulously. What?_ Hibari can't be that hard to talk to. _But the fact that the two still are wearing those crazy expressions has me under the impression that he might. I want to shrug my shoulders to the possibility, but I just keep my confident stance.

Kusakabe and I have one of those manly stare downs. I can't help but notice his chin from my peripheral. That seriously is the most intense cleft I have ever seen. He finally closes his eyes and nods. "Very well, I'll let you talk to Hibari-sama about it. But about these so called anonymous tips—"

I squeeze Hayato's shoulder again, and he slaps it away again. "Well Hayato met me up here to tell me—"

"I DIDN'T COME UP HERE TO TELL YOU SHIT!" His green eyes are glaring at me wildly.

Kusakabe's brow rises again, and his attention is shifting between the both of us. Damn, this is working great…

What a great cousin.

My hands rise to give myself a friendly and calm disposition. "Hayato, there's no reason to get worked up. Kusakabe might have walked into the situation unannounced, but that's not a reason to fear." I grin like a shot fox, trying hard not to laugh. "You are in a circle of trust."

"GEH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU… YOU STUPID ASS PREFECT!"

Evander, don't you dare laugh…

I sigh with a smile. "Can you just try to calm down and—"

Hayato looks away and mutters, "I'm outta here."

While Kusakabe just watches Gokudera walk away, I keep up the act and try to keep him here. He just glares, grumbles, and leaves. The door shuts. I turn back around to the second in charge. It's only Kusakabe and I now. A sigh blows out of my light smirk.

"Sorry about that… He's just—he was nervous to even come forward."

Kusakabe nods. "I understand. It's my fault for disturbing the confidentiality. Please forgive me for that."

I put my hand up. "No drama man. I'll just go and talk to him about it another time."

Kusakabe closes the distance between us. It reminds me of how he's actually taller than me. It also reminds me of how big that fucking pompadour he rocks is. I gander at it for a moment; he really should cut that thing off.

Now standing only an arm's length away, Kusakabe says, "You mind telling me what he wanted to talk to you about?"

Shit. I look around skeptically, trying to think of something good.

It's Friday. Tanaka's here.

I look at him dubiously. "He wanted to tell me about some people that hang out in the library. Some kind of club…" I look around again. "I guess they are possibly up to something. I dunno. He was going to tell me all about it just now."

Kusakabe looks around. "This could be serious."

"I know… I think I'm going to use the rest of my patrol time to hang out down there and keep an eye on anything suspicious."

"That's a good idea. I'll let your other patrol mates know."

I keep face as Kusakabe walks passed me towards the door. Holy shit. I'm a little surprised that worked. That was too fucking easy. Just as I'm about to turn and follow him down, I hear my phone buzz and hear Kusakabe clear his throat. The phone can wait.

My gaze turns to Kusakabe. "You're doing a great job Nash."

I nod with a growing smirk. "Thanks Kusakabe. I appreciate it."

The door opens and shuts, and now I'm all alone on the roof again. I grin and start laughing. That cousin of mine was fucking perfect. How the fuck did he read the shoulder grab so well?

While still pondering, I pull my phone out.

[From Hideki] We can do a meeting tomorrow afterschool. What's up?  
>[Nash] I'm up for promotion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter's Title:<strong> "Call Me Gamma."


	10. Call Me Gamma

**Yaa Haaa~~~  
><strong>Lol, I miss Eyeshield 21.

So this is the NEW EVANDER!  
>Hot damn... this is a good chapter.<p>

I love this chapter, but it helps that I just love this story. Oh Evander Nash... So bad.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,763

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of the OC Evander Nash<br>and any concepts that correlate to his story

Give props to Ausumist and Kyoasaurus  
>amazing betas.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Looking at the little piece of a paper a random prefect gave me earlier, my eyes search ahead to check the room numbers in the hallway. The note says 'go to the reception room.' I roll my eyes; like I know where the reception room is. Just as I hit the middle of the third floor's hallway, I see it. A pair of double doors, with a plaque on the wall next them. It says 'Reception Room' in Kanji <em>and<em> in English.

"Well. That was easy enough."

I start veering left towards the door until a familiar smell stops me. Puss. I grin like a shot fox. Misako came over last night and stayed over, but I was sure that I washed that smell off in the shower this morning. I pucker my lips out and take another sniff, and then lick my top lip. Nothing. I snap my fingers to the let down, and then rub my hand over mouth.

Since I'm not sure whom I'm meeting in the reception room, I better try to hide the smell.

Who knows what they will say to the smell of cum on my face.

My hand lightly knocks on one of the doors before quietly opening it. I then peek my head inside a slightly dark room. It doesn't really make sense how the room is so shaded despite all the windowpanes across from me. My gaze darts left and then darts right inside the room that only has a desk on the left end and a black leather couch on the right. Well, there are some plants too. Walking forward towards the black couch in front of me, I then notice some cabinets with various school awards and trophies inside, as well as a particular boss that I wasn't expecting to run into.

I jump to the sight of him. "Whoa, heya Boss." I toss out a lazy salute to him.

With eyes glued to the book in his hands—Namimori Code of Conduct—he lets out an audible sigh and clamps the manual shut. His steel blue eyes then glare into mine and now have me thinking I pissed him off somehow.

I think I'm in the shit; someone ratted me out on skipping patrols.

"What do you want?"

My hand scratches the back of my head nervously. "Uhh, I got a note from another Prefect to come to here?"

I raise the little white square up for him to see. He glances at it only for a second and then looks away. Still silent, he trails over to the desk and sets the book down soundlessly. Licking my lips again, I really have the urge to clear this scratch in the back of my throat, but continue to let it tickle. Fuck… it's so annoying. Don't do it Evander, you remember that tonfa smack.

Definitely don't want to get hit.

My eyes close to the irritation while my ears listen to papers rub against each other. I gulp and open my eyes to see Hibari sitting at the desk and looking for something. I gulp again to try and stop the itch that it now making my eyes water. I can tell—I probably look like a bitch right now.

His Nibs* finally stands, glaring at me again. "These are the orders for your patrols. Take them and leave."

Patrol orders? Talk about a shonky way to begin the day. Though I want to groan for more reasons than one now, I just nod to the boss and walk out. Seeing that he's giving me the order personally has me under the impression that he's onto me. I better actually patrol today. I sigh and shut the door, still feeling that irritating scratch.

* * *

><p>Posted up in the second year's hallway, I close my eyes for a moment. I'm trying to escape this clayton* next to me that thinks strumming a guitar on class breaks is cool. Of course, this stupid guy thinks its even cooler to twang that piece of shit in the hallway for all to hear. I sigh and glare at the slightly good-looking guy.<p>

My eyes inspect the guy that purposely waits for girls to near him before strumming. Some girls stop to listen; some stop, listen and compliment; and some stop, listen, compliment and chat. With an eyebrow cocked, I can only think of the guy as a fucking loser.

While considering the idea of destroying his feeble 'pick-up' angle my phone buzzes. I pull it out right as it buzzes again.

[From Hideki] You look miserable.

I've got say that I'm very freaked out from this text.

[Nash] Are you stalking me?  
>[Hideki] Lol, no. I saw you while walking back to my class.<br>[Nash] You still sound like a stalker.  
>[Hideki] Lol. Whatever helps you sleep at night.<p>

The thought of him stalking me doesn't help my desire to sleep. At all. I shake my head and look at the other text.

[From Dad] I swear to God. I don't what the hell you pulled up there, but if I have to clean egg off the house one more time I'm flying up to Namimori and beating your ass.

I smirk. Thank God I'm not home right now or else I would be the one cleaning the egg. I would probably be getting my ass kicked too. My hand clicks the sleep button on top of the phone and slides it back in my pocket again. Then that fucking clayton starts his twanging shit again.

Now curious of this guy's angle, I start to scan the hallway and look for his target. Where is she? After a few seconds of searching, I see the only girl he could be trying to pivot on and smile. It's Chizuru Mai. My glance shifts to him for a moment, I watch the guitar man watch her, and I look back to her. Walking with a friend of hers, Chizuru smiles and giggles to something and brushes her blonde bangs out of her face. Then her squinting eyes open and notice me.

And here she comes. I look over to the guitar man. Read it and weep buddy—this is my land.

"Nash-kun, are you patrolling right now?" Her and her friend now stand in front on me.

I smile. "Yeah, I got asked to patrol today. How are you?"

"Ah, really good actually. I'm going to be making some Italian food today. Tortellinis."

I have no idea what she's talking about. I only caught Italian, which makes me think pasta. "Oh, that's good stuff."

Her cheeks slightly flush. "Really. I'm surprised you know so much about Italian food."

While smiling at her compliment, I reflect on my Italian descent. Like hell I know anything about Italy, the only thing Italian in my life was Nonno*, who was a badass dude that hated my dad. So we didn't visit him much after Mom died, but in all my memories of him, he was eating and reading dirty magazines. That guy was a BAMF*. He might even be more badass then my dad.

_I always remember this one time when I was really little. I was sitting on the couch with my mom and dad, but sitting on the end closest to his TV chair. There was something on the TV, but it was in Italian, so I couldn't understand. We were all silent looking at the TV while I was thinking about how my dad said that Nonno was tough. Then my eyes stop looking at my Charizard toy and look to the old man._

"_Gran—I mean Nonno, why are you so tough?"_

_His cloudy green eyes looked away from the TV and fixated on me. I thought I was in trouble. Then he looks at Mom and Dad and shifts his gaze back to me. "'Cause I eat lots of pussy and push kids off their bicycles."_

"_DAD!"_

Grinning big from my Nonno's cool answer, I keep up with the conversation happily. "Ehh, I do have some Italian in me."

"Uwah! I didn't know!" Then she looks to her brunette friend. "Well, I should've guessed since you and Gokudera-san are cousins."

I just shrug my shoulders. We talk a little more, and I square away what will probably a good lunch. While we chat I catch music man glance over on occasion, strumming that annoying piece. I only smile and ignore him, knowing when it comes down to a battle of wits, I will win.

That guy relies on stupid things like guitars to pick up chicks. I need nothing of the sort. All you need to catch a girl is a brain. The terrible skill this guy is displaying has me thinking he doesn't have one.

Mai and her friend finally walk away, and I stay in place to watch kids wander around me. Already being bored, I check my phone for the time. Three minutes till classes start again. The phone slips back in my pocket, and my back crawls. I tense up and start looking around. Nothing weird around me. My eyes scan once more.

Fucking trippy.

That weird moment ends, but turn and jump. "Shit!"

Hibari is in front of me, glaring at the music man sitting next to me. "Dispose of the disruption."

The kid gulps. "Uhh. No need! I—I'll just…"

I yank the guitar away from him, breaking the strap. He cowers to me as I throw the wooden piece of crap out the window. I don't want to hit him, but I definitely don't want to hear his terrible playing anymore. Two seconds pass and I hear the guitar hit the ground. The guy opens his eyes confusedly.

I point down the hallway. "Go to class… and get some lessons—you suck."

Whack!

"Agh!" I grab my head.

"I don't allow lenience." I open one eye to the boss.

His Nibs calmly walks over to the kid who was picking himself up and smacks the hell out of him with that metal stick of his. I keep holding my head—that metal thing fucking hurts. Blinking my eyes to the beating in front of me, I start realizing how dizzy I am. It's like that time Josh and I went crowd surfing, and I got dropped on my back in a sparsely populated part of the crowd.

This feeling reminds me of that feeling.

I shake my head a little, and see the music man is now another person who has walked through the ugly forest. I bite my fist in guilt. I should've punched him really hard and let him go. While giving the bloody pulp another check, Hibari turns back to me. I straighten myself and act like the whack doesn't faze me. I'm a man therefore I cannot show pain.

He throws the tonfa again, but I put my hand up to block it.

I grit my teeth; I felt something pop. Fuck. Hurts.

"President, there is something I need to speak to you about." Ahh, thank god. Kusakabe.

Hibari glares at me, then at Kusakabe, and then at me again. I'm hoping he leaves; I can easily tell that His Nibs can probably kick my ass. My hand hurts like a bitch. My head does too. But we stare at each other until he snorts and starts walking away. I sigh quietly.

Whack!

Pain sprawls up my back, and I drop to my hands and knees. My face twists as I hear the Boss' shoes click off. What the fuck is that guy?

Brick shit house to the extreme.

I need to go find Ryohei.

* * *

><p>Ryohei walks into some room inside the boxing clubroom while I sit in the sparing ring. My body is lazily resting over the bottom rope while my feet dangle over the edge. While I'm not sure why Sasagawa took me to the boxing room of places, he said that everything we need is in here. So I decided to just believe him.<p>

He runs back over to me holding a little white box. "I've got the first aid kit."

"Thanks man, but why didn't we go to the nurse."

He grins. "That guy only helps girls."

"Oh." I chuckle. Maybe I should be a school nurse?

While chatting about something, Ryohei grabs my swollen hand and starts pressing in random places. He's making it all hurt worse. I snort to the pain. Still happily chattering, he presses in somewhere that really hurts.

I groan loudly.

He looks up at me, smirks, and presses it again. "Here?"

"DUDE!"

"Your finger is dislocated." That grin comes back.

"And?" I glare at him. I'm not a fucking doctor.

"We need to put it back in."

I roll my eyes. "Dammit. Do it quick."

Then like a pro, Ryohei squeezes my hand with a strong grip and starts moving my finger. He starts saying something again, but I'm not able to listen. I bite my thumb knuckle and groan while glaring at my hand. Goddammit! Then I feel another pop, and it stops hurting so much. I pull my free hand away from my mouth, noticing the indentions my teeth made.

Before I can ask what he will do next, his hands shuffles in the little white box and pulls out some taping. Oh shit, I think he's trying to recruit me.

"Hey man." I cock a brow to him.

But he ignores me and starts taping my fist while taking about some boxing match coming up. His hands move quickly, and he wraps my swollen fist tight. Sasagawa is obviously pretty good at the process since he tapes his hands everyday. I only watch as my hand starts looking cooler and cooler. Seeing my fist covered in the white material makes me feel really manly and powerful. I can see why he tapes his fists all the time. I feel like I could beat the hell out of anyone. Just like how some people wear driving gloves.

Maybe that's why Gokudera accessorizes… He does it all wrong.

Maybe I should tape his fists?

"There. You're good to go Nash."

"Thanks man. I knew you would know what to do."

He nods. "But you should join the boxing club Nash, learning to defend yourself is important as a man."

While squeezing my tightly bound hand I say, "Hah, this was a situation that I think defending myself would've made it worse." I squeeze my hand again. "Why so tight?"

"To squeeze the swelling away."

"Ah, thanks."

Knowing there really isn't anything he can do about my aching back or tender head, I tell him that's all I need and sling my jacket over these shoulders of mine. Then we walk out of the clubroom and start heading back to the main building of the school. Seeing that it's still instruction time I walk him back to class and tell the teacher that Hibari wanted him. Sensei rolls her eyes and watches me leave for my patrols while Sasagawa goes back to his seat. She makes sure to tell me that there's a test tomorrow.

The door shuts and I laugh. I have no idea what we've gone over in class.

Walking away from the classroom, my lip twitches to every step. My back really hurts; I just want to lie down. My feet keep wandering and eventually turn a corner. Bingo bitches. I see two guys wandering into an equipment room. They're all holding black jackets with red badges on them. Time to pass the patrol torch.

I jog to the shutting door, grabbing it just before the thing thumps. My eyes peek inside to see one of them pull out a thick book with katakana used for the title. Staring at the book I see the picture on the front and realize it's a giant comic book. What a bunch of losers. I open the door and walk in.

"Hey, Boss wanted me to find you guys."

One with squinty eyes responds. "Us?"

"Yeah." I pull my orders out of my pocket. "He wanted me to give you this."

Then another one with comic book looks at his pal before glaring at me. "We only take orders from Hibari-sama and Kusakabe-san."

My finger points to the inkan stamp. "Dude, his order, not mine."

Then the one with the comic book stands. "No."

These guys are seriously making me mad. Maybe it's not my day, or everyone happens to be less gullible today, but these guys are going get it. Getting smacked around already pissed me off, and my hand's throbbing only pisses me off more. But to try and be fair, I step forward and hand them the paper with my taped hand. My adrenaline starts surging. Comic boy of then smacks my hand, and I cringe.

That's it.

I snatch the comic book out of the middle one's hands and kick him down like a fucking door. He flies back into some janitor's mop thing while I smack the squints guy with the spine of the book. The guy grabs his face, but also grabs my bad hand and twists it into an arm lock.

I growl. "Agh!"

Before he can do anymore, I push squints and myself into the wall behind me, smashing all my weight on him. I can feel him trying to hit my kidney area, so I just knock him into the wall again. He finally lets go, and I palm thrust right into his cheek. I slightly catch the sight of my jacket hitting the floor.

Behind me—I can hear him.

I knee squints in the chest and then grab the collar of his shirt, throwing him into the comic boy behind me.

I turn to see squints knock into comic boy and stop him for a moment. But the crop topped kid throw chink eyes off of him and starts rushing in again. Damn, what a fucked up friend.

Three paces in, and he swings. I step back. I hit the wall. Shit. I swat his next punch away. Then I bend down and let him crash into my shoulder with a big step in—like a ruck*. My hands grip his legs tight and lift. He slams into the ground.

Still in the ground, I whip my hand fast enough to punch the crop top kid. I growl again—bad hand. It starts burning in pain, but my adrenaline starts to burn more than ever. I just punch him again with my other hand.

I stand and stare at my throbbing hand. I can see the blood pumping, it starting to swell up again. Wait, the guys. I grit my teeth and look at the two assholes. They're on the ground still. Well, squints is moving around a little bit.

I grab my side and take a deep breath.

Crouching down to him, I grab the stirring one by his black hair. "Just do the fucking work."

Outside the room and holding the comic and my jacket, I look to the door and wait for it to shut. It thumps. My good hand, holding the 'Weekly Shounen Jump,' pushes against the wall and my body slumps. I then look at my taped hand that's swelling again.

After letting out a deep breath, I mutter, "Goddammit I'm out of shape."

I look around. "I need to go lay down somewhere."

* * *

><p>Still feeling like shit, I hide it all with a smile as I watch Mai walk back over to the roof's exit. She said she wanted to stay and hang out with me but had to get back to home economics class. I'm kind of glad because I don't think I could keep the façade (of being perfectly fine) up through all of lunch. I listen to the wind slam the door behind the secret panty flasher and look down at the plate of food she brought me.<p>

I scratch my eyebrow. "Looks questionable."

I can't remember what she called it, but there's a scarlet colored sauce covering different veggies and little pasta things that look like dumplings. Well, I guess you could say dumplings, if someone forced the dumpling to stay in a circular shape. I sigh one more time to my aches and grab the fork. Then I laugh. It feels weird to grab a fork. How long has it been since I ate with a fork?

Almost two months? Crazy.

I stab one of the dumpling things and eat it… I nod and swallow. "Pretty fucking good."

While scarfing down the rest of it, I start flipping through the pages of that guy's comic I stole. I'm not really sure why I took it honestly. But when walking out of that room, I just happened to see it and grabbed it. My shoulders shrug. Maybe I'm just curious what everyone's thing for manga is.

_Ninjas? No thanks._

_Ichigo? Isn't that a strawberry? What a lame name. Next._

_A manga about writing manga? What the fuck? Stupid._

I now skip a bunch of pages, and take another bite.

_Whoa, hot chick with big titties. Guy stabbing people with screws… I'll mark this page._

_What the hell? Naked baby? A dude with Kusakabe's hairstyle? And people are getting their asses kicked? Cool. Marked._

I finish the food and start reading some story with some guy and friends trying to escape this school. I'm not too sure what the hell is going on, but they keep talking about some enigma and passwords. There's crazy shit going on, it's cool. But I keep reading until I it hits me. It's a eureka as amazing as naked chicks jumping up and down—hot ones. No fat chicks.

"Holy shit. The fucking kanji."

I have just realized that manga can be useful. My finger points to the dialogue where the kanji is present. I didn't really notice it until now, but I would glance at the kanji for a second, and then read the hiragana above it. My eyes look around and a can feel a smug grin on my face. That tape-faced fucking Sasagawa won't be able to make fun of me for very much longer.

Feeling awesome for my discovery, I lie down and keep reading. The newsprint pages feel weird to the touch, but I shrug it off and flip back to that chick with the fan and big breasts. Yep, she's a cool one. Just as I start getting into the story and start kind of getting an idea of what it's about, I'm interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ah, Gokudera's cousin!"

Still lying down, I tilt my head back to find three upside down figures standing above me. Then I roll to see them right side up. It reminds me of how much my back hurts. I flinch for a sec, and then really see my visitors.

"Oh, Hayato… and your two friends…" I know Sawada, but I can't remember the sushi kid's name. "What's up?"

Gokudera looks at me in a disgusted way. "… Nothing…"

"Aha, Gokudera must be nervous talking to his cousin in front of us!" The sushi kid slings his arm over my cousin's shoulder happily.

Sawada flinches to the statement while Hayato looks at him incredulously. "Geh?"

The tall sushi kid laughs and pulls his arm off, only to place his hand behind his head. Damn, what is his name?

I start laughing and pick myself up. "It's whatever." My hand digs in my back pocket for my wallet. "But hold on a sec. I developed that photo for you."

I pull the copy out and hand it over to him, and he stares at it.

An eyebrow cocks. "You don't want it?" I smirk. "Fine then."

I then walk to Sawada and chum next to him. He gives me a nervous stare. "Uhh?"

Then I show him the picture. "Here, you take it. These are the two most beautiful women you will ever see in your life."

"Gimmie that!" Gokudera snatches the photo out of my hand and shoves it in his pocket.

"Alright, that works too." I only shrug my shoulders to him.

The sushi kid just laughs amusingly, which makes me chuckle too for some reason. Hayato just glares. Sawada keeps that nervous look of his; it reminds of those one ankle-biting dogs. Chihuahuas. Yeah, he reminds me of one of those ugly things.

Stopping my thoughts on ugly dogs, I see the sushi kid is now looking up to the sky. It makes me curious, so I look to the sky as well. Then my head tilts because I don't see anything up there but sky. I shrug my shoulders; he must be the dreamer type. I give the trio a head nod and lazy salute after grabbing my stuff. I probably need to go find another place to hang out and hide from my duties.

But as I'm slinging my jacket over my shoulders, I hear Sawada say the name 'Yamamoto.' I stop, look back to the tall black-haired kid, and watch him respond to the name. Yamamoto. Starter for Nami's baseball team. Supposed to a nice guy. Two unlikely friends. Fan club. I turn around and start cackling to myself. I can't believe that's the guy whose fan club I raided for recruits.

I'll be sure to never get on that subject with him.

I open the exit door and immediately see a Prefect. I smile while tossing the lunch stuff. "Hey man. What's up?"

"You're wanted in the Reception Room. I've been told to escort you."

Shit.

My only reaction is a simple nod of confirmation and following the prefect who found me. It's complete silence on the jaunt, with the exception of our footsteps and swaying jackets. During the time, I take notice of my obvious height advantage to this guy as well as think on why I have been called to the Reception Room again. Then I snort; those bastards probably ratted me out.

I really want to beat their asses again.

My wandering thoughts on the possible fight scene stop as we get closer to the room. Shit. I need to think of a way to lie my way out of everything. Think…

We turn left, into the main hallway where the room is located. I look at my shoulder. _Jackets._

He gets to the door and knocks. I look at my hand. _Comic Book._

And I follow him inside. I look at his back. _Attack._

It's a few steps inside the shady room and I see Kusakabe first. He's leaning calmly against the windowed wall. There's a plant next to him too. I still can't get over that huge pompadour he rocks. He spares me a moment's glance and looks down to the floor. Then the shoot of grass in his mouth swirls in a small circle. Shit. That's not a good sign. I take a deep breath.

My gaze turns to where the desk is. Behind it and messing with a large stack of paperwork is Hibari. Not paying attention to what's going on, he grabs the sheet on the top of the stack, reads over it, scribbles something, and stamps his inkan on it. The paper moves to a smaller but rising stack.

Kusakabe clears his throat. I close my eyes from my apprehension. Shit—this is bad.

I hear the Boss. "Hn?"

Then I hear Kusakabe. "The one prefect the other boys told us about, Nash Evander, is here."

Of all times to be cluttered in memories, I just have to choose now. Hearing my last name first always reminds me of that semester my dad made me go to Military school. Ugh, I hated it. I hated it so much. 'At ease' wasn't easy to me at all. No hair, no sleep, always fucking marching. I bite my lip and open my eyes to see Hibari in front on me.

"Oh? You're still standing?" He has a really creepy smirk on right now.

I really have so many cocky statements to throw out in response, but cockiness isn't going to save me right now. So I answer just like anyone needing a Twix Moment* would if they didn't have that twix to stuff in their mouth.

"Hn?" I raise a brow.

"This will be entertaining." The smirk grows with the tonfas appearing.

I step back and throw my hands up. "Whoa, whoa—wait. Why am I here?"

Whack!

Then I hear Kusakabe to the right of me. "You deliberately attacked and caused harm to your fellow prefects, as well as skipping out on your patrols."

"Aghh! What the hell are you talking about?" I grab my shoulder. "I was on the roof talking to Gokudera about the library stuff I told you about the other day!"

I see the next strike coming, so I use the comic book as a shield. The blow knocks me off balance and makes me cringe.

"And the prefects?"

I yell. "What prefects?"

Hibari hits my other shoulder, and I drop to one knee while grinding my teeth. This is fucking ridiculous.

"Some prefects came saying you beat them up in a cleaning supply room."

I start picking myself up, only to see another whack coming. I quickly lean my body back to avoid it, but still get whacked in my leg. I grit my teeth and take it.

"The kids I saw in the supply room weren't wearing jackets. They only had this thing." Hunched over, I raise the book up.

Hibari snatches the kanji bible out of my hands, inspects it for a moment, and says, "This material isn't allowed on campus." And then I feel the book smack my upside my head.

"I JUST SAID IT BELONGED TO SOMEONE ELSE MAN!"

I'm really getting sick of today. While taking a breath to shake off the pain, I look up to see Hibari giving me the evilest of glares. I'm guessing he's not fond of being yelled at. I see the tonfas rise. Fuck! Say something!

I snap my eyes shut. "If you take me out, then you won't know about the group trying to usurp the Disciplinary Committee!"

"Oh?" I open my eyes to a not-so-glaring Boss. "You're trying to overthrow me?"

Are you fucking serious… "No! But there is a small group that is. They meet in the library on Mondays and Wednesdays. They act like a math club, but it's just a farce."

_Baby Jesus. If you are on my side, this shit will work._

Hibari glares at me intensely while I just stare back. This is working; he believes it. Rather, he likes the idea of a whole group of people to beat up instead of beating only me up. He stares at me for a second more before saying, "They dare go against the discipline of Namimori?"

I look around, wondering if this is a rhetorical question. Then I nod. "Yeah, they do, and I was going to stop them for you."

Then he shoves me out of the way. "My will is my own." And he leaves instantly.

_Thank you Baby Jesus._

The door shuts behind us, and I slump over again. Fuck. I probably need Ryohei to give me a check up again. Or I need to make him bring Kyoko over to doctor me. I'm pretty sure Misako wouldn't; she's too into her own schedule. My hand heavily rubs over my face, and I stand myself back up.

I feel dizzy, but I know I'll live. This is just like how the rugby games would play out; only I would get to drink afterwards. Straightening myself out and holding my head, I'm thinking I need one of those beers. Yeah, I think I'm going to the Take Sushi afterschool. Get my drink on.

I see Kusakabe moving closer to me. "So you say those Prefects weren't wearing their jackets?"

"Yeah. When I was walking through the hallways and patrolling, I only saw two guys sneaking into the cleaning supply room in normal uniforms. One had squinty eyes with light freckles, and the other had almond shaped eyes with a cropped, crew cut shaven real close to his scalp. I walked in and questioned why they were idling in the supply room with a comic book during class, and they instantly got defensive."

He nods. "Hmm. Continue."

From here I give him the most realistic lie about those two attacking me I could think of. Kusakabe looks a little skeptical of it all, but I think the whole library shit is what keeps him believing me. So I keep explaining the details Hayato told me about the 'fake math club' while Kusakabe only nods in response. Just as I'm starting to wrap it all up, the door opens behind us.

Its Hibari, looking pissed. "There was no Math club, prepare to be bitten."

I respond. "Dude, it's Tuesday."

His glare sharpens.

"They meet Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Then I will bite them tomorrow."

Then Kusakabe speaks. "We have meetings all day tomorrow with the Student Council, the Dean, and a few other clubs."

_Yes. Baby Jesus is totally on my side today._

"Uhh." I point to myself. "I could take care of it."

They both look at me.

"Let me go in without my jacket—but with the band on. I'll scout it out, and if my info is true, then I'll rally up the other Prefects and take em' out."

Kusakabe looks to the Boss, who is looking at me. I'm darting my attention between both, but His Nibs looks like he's about to kick my ass again. So I very slyly gulp, not wanting to give away my worry of being hit with those metal sticks.

_Come on Baby Jesus—roll me out some sevens._

"Fine." Hibari turns away. "Now leave."

My face goes blank for a second (as does my head), but turn it stern. "Will do Boss."

I nod and walk over to my fallen jacket. I purse my lips, trying to hide this grin that keeps spreading. I can't fucking believe it. Swear to god, this is awesome. Holy shit, that was some cunning motherfucking shit. I grab the jacket and fold it over my arm while giving the Boss another gander. He's already back to his paperwork. I just snort lightly, and start limping to the exit. I thought I was hiding it, but realize I'm not after Kusakabe tries to help me out. Giving him I nod, I tell him that I'm fine and force myself to walk taller.

I need to text Hideki.

Time to get things rolling.

* * *

><p>* His Nibs - one of Ev's names for Hibari<p>

* Clayton - a fake person

* BAMF - Bad Ass Mother Fucker (lol)

* Ruck - rugby term; formed when at least one player from each side bind onto each other with the ball on the ground between them by locking shoulders while facing each other

* Twix - is a chocolate bar made by Mars, Inc., consisting of a biscuit finger, topped with caramel and coated in milk chocolate. 'Twix Moment' comes from a series of commercials they released in America to advertise and sell their product.

**Next Chapter Title - ** "Wedding Denial"


	11. Extra: As Obvious as Dogs Balls

**Howdy Kids.  
><strong>Howya doin?

So I've got another extra shot for you guys to read. It correlates a lot with the last chapter, as well as gives a little bit of hints about the future of the story. I just didn't think (when mapping out the final storyline) that it was really enough to make into it's own chapter. But looking at it now, I think it holds enough weight to put more perspective in the story.

Hope you like it.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,195

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim all rights to Evander Nash and the concept characters in this story.<p>

No betas on extras like this.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>The rooftop is letting a fierce wind blow through while Hideki, Ryohei, and myself all lean against the fence. School hasn't started yet, but since the three of us got out of my fan club meeting early, I naturally wandered to the roof to kill the time till it starts. I decided to invite the extras just for the sake of not being alone. Living alone is enough is more than enough time to myself. Even then I'm never really alone too often. I make Ryohei come over a lot to play video games and just hang. Misako has been staying the night a lot too, though I'm not exactly sure how she gets away with that shit.<p>

Misako is a prime example of why men never want daughters.

Fuck that.

I watch a big fluffy cloud pass the three of us by while letting out a covered yawn. Then my stomach growls.

Hideki looks and chuckles. "You hungry?"

My hand rubs my stomach. "I guess so. I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Nash, you have to take good care of your body. If you join the boxing club—"

Hideki had a sip of water in his mouth, but instantly spit it out. The wind was blowing when he did this. Ryohei and I are now covered with water droplets. We're both glaring at him. Tai starts full on laughing. "Sorry guys."

I rub my face and respond sarcastically. "You're dismissed."

"Oh? I see how you are." Hideki checks the time on his watch, "Good timing though, I've got somewhere to be."

While the pooftah starts to leave, Ryohei and I bid him adieu. Sasagawa mentions that he's welcome to join the boxing club too. Hideki holds in his laugh, politely declines, and disappears. Ryohei shifts his gaze to mine. "You have weird friends Nash."

"What Hideki? Yeah—he's definitely his own person—but he's a pretty reliable guy." I nod to how quickly he assembled that meeting. I can't forget how much he's actually done with Misako, Tanaka, and even helping get that info about getting a license here. Not to mention that he's always got the good oil* on everyone. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

Ryohei gives me a nod with that intense stare. That one he gives when he understands you; it's a good look.

After a check of my phone, I realize we still have a good amount of time before class still. So I start asking Ryohei about his boxing club stuff. It would only make sense that I know about this stuff after telling all the people at the fan club meeting to consider joining. You know, he helped me out, it's only right I do that same. I told them all that the self-defense it teaches could be useful in bad situations while out in public. He might see some traffic; I got a few interested.

Ryohei declares, "Seeing all those potential recruits has my passion burning to the extreme. Hopefully I can show some more of my fellow students how boxing really is the ultimate sport."

"Have you considered trying to talk to other sports clubs? Getting people who are already athletic is always a good start. They already have the physical foundation, so all you need to do is give them some _extreme_ training on the basics."

My cobber stares at me incredulously. Did I say something wrong? My stomach growls again, but doesn't deter this crazy stare-down I'm having with Ryohei. But then like someone flipped a switch, Sasagawa starts grinning like a shot fox and exclaims, "That's a great idea Nash!"

He then elbows me while clenching his fist. "How didn't I think of such a clever idea?"

I laugh, deciding to not take advantage of the moment to insult him. "Isn't boxing all about playing to win? I can only see recruiting the best being a another way of playing to win."

Both of Ryohei's fists rise to the sky. "This idea has filled me ultimate passion! I will recruit them to them extreme!"

Keeping my amused smirk, I watch Ryohei race to the door and leave. Leave it to Sasagawa to jump the gun. 500 yen says he doesn't recruit anyone with his unplanned approach. I shrug my shoulders and blow it off; it's not my club. He will do what he does—that's just Ryohei for you.

Deadset*, he's a great guy.

My skins bumps to the passing wind this time while I'm pulling my phone out. A click on the front button of the phone informs that school is starting pretty soon. Swipe and tap. I start writing a text to Chizuru, seeing if she's at the cooking club right now. My stomach feels like it's eating itself now, so maybe I can get a meal out of her. I don't want to go to the library on an empty stomach. It's weird to say, but I'm actually kind of nervous. I'm nervous about fucking this thing with the Math club up for many reasons.

1. Hibari – If I fuck this up, boss will probably beat me until I've literally carked it*. I'm pretty sure my Dad doesn't want to attend any funerals anytime soon. Then again, I think telling him I knocked a girl up would be taken worse.

Either way. I don't want to die. Can't fuck this up.

2. Tanaka-san – I have to get this done in a way that I still look good in front of her. She is still on the want list, simply because she's a lot harder to get than I imagined she would be. Let's just say I have patience for the right ones. Tanaka is good root*—I know it. So keeping my image to her is important too.

Another look out to the city leaves me feeling like it's time to go inside. Classes will be starting by any tick of the clock at this point. My phone buzzes from a text. Mai isn't cooking anything, but she made me a bento today. I smile and tell her that we should eat it together in response, but snort to myself. This leaves me stuck not going to the Take Sushi today, and it also leaves me getting something small and stupid from the school store for right now. My feet casually saunter to the exit-way as I catch a more important text.

[From Hideki] That stuff you needed is waiting for you where we discussed.

I grin. It's pretty surprising that he managed to make up that phony evidence so quick, but whatever. All I need to do is check it out to see if I can actually use it. If it's good enough, then I all my worrying will be for naught.

* * *

><p>One last deep breath.<p>

I look at the four guys in their Disciplinary Committee Uniforms. "All right guys. You remember the plan, right?"

They nod to me with annoyed expressions.

I smile. "Listen for the signal."

I now lead.

My head is clear as I enter the library. After checking that stuff Hideki made for me, not only was I beyond impressed, but I was also ready to take those fuckers down right then. Those documents that my secretary hid in the bottom drawer of the copier were beyond legit. This will be a piece of piss thanks to his great work. I would think there really is a group trying to take out the Disciplinary Committee if I didn't know he made this shit up.

Inside, the first person I see is Tanaka. She looks hot as ever. Wearing a blue dress shirt with quarters sleeves and I'm guessing black slacks (from what I can see under the desk), you would think that shirt was made for her to wear. It's makes her chest look great. It makes her waist look great too.

I really would mind unbuttoning that shirt and playing with what's under there.

Nope, I wouldn't mind at all.

Seeing Tanaka glance my way, I give her a quick wave. She only looks away. Normally I walk over to chat with her. Well, it's more like me flirting with her, and her only smiling to the comments and making little responses that you can't continue a conversation with. But today, _since I'm working_, I only walk right past her desk. I don't even spare her a glance. My plan on squaring my position is on.

But I do check my peripheral—she's watching me. My win.

So my immediate objective is to go the copier room in the back corner of this house of knowledge. Most people in my position would try to be sneaky and avoid the Math club I'm about to destroy—that's not me. One thing I've learned from hanging out with idiots is that being obvious makes people oblivious to the reality of your actions. Being unafraid to do whatever you want in front of anyone and everyone is the key to getting your way in any situation. This is exactly what I'll do.

Just make it all as obvious as dogs balls.

Keeping my usual smirk on I pull out the paperwork with various maps of the school and paperwork about various things Disciplinary Committee Members aren't supposed to share with people. I know that I've told Hideki random stuff here and there, but I know I haven't told him all of this stuff. Either way, I grab the stuff and walk back towards the exit. I make sure to take note of the Math club that's getting slightly loud.

While only looking towards the exit, I abruptly stop at the table they're congregating at to lob in*. I make sure to stop in front of a guy. After giving the seven people each a gander with my moving glance, I start my ploy.

I immediately snatch the first notebook I see on the table.

The guy sitting perpendicular to me yells, "Hey!"

I pay no attention to him and start flipping through the notebook full of bodgy* handwriting and math equations. I pull out all the random loose-leaf papers he has placed in random spots. Then I stack them all on top of mine.

Then a girl speaks. "Can we help you?

My eyes slide on her. Cute, but nothing amazing. "I'm just seeing what all the noise is about here."

The girl crosses her arms and is about to get snooty when her friend covers her mouth. I slide the 'evidence' in his notebook right in front of them, but I just put them all under the front cover. I hear the girl that snuffed the other girl whisper, "Look. He's wearing a prefect band."

I smile. "Yep. I'm the new secretary under Kusakabe. He and Hibari are processing the paperwork for all the clubs right now, so I'm out to handle stuff that they would usually attend to."

Another guy speaks, "Well… is there a problem?" He looks a little scared.

My grin gets wider. "Actually yeah, I've been hearing a lot of complaints about your guys' noise level from students. So I'm here to see that it gets fixed, as well as confirm your approval to meet here."

The tallest boy of the group starts shuffling his fingers through a folder, pulling a clean sheet of paper with Boss' approval. "Is this the paper you're talking about?"

My head nods. "Yep. This is it. Good stuff." I then point to a sign posted behind them. "I'm sure you guys can read that, so I expect that I won't have to come back and actually do anything. Am I right in thinking this?" I raise an eyebrow to the party.

They all nod and I walk away—with a smirk. I get ten paces away.

"Oh, wait." I turn around and go back to the table. "I almost took your notebook, forgive me."

I toss it lightly onto the table, making the loose papers slide out.

A boy with glasses looks at the papers weirdly, so I step in closer. Then I declare, "Is there something the matter?"

Glasses boy stammers. "Ah uh, no. No problem!"

I cock a brow again and spread the papers apart. I glare at all the guys present. "That's not what I'm seeing."

I clap my hands twice.

The four prefects show up behind me.

I look back to them and say, "Take all the guys to the Reception Room for punishment. You guys know how the boss feels about violence in front of women and children." Then I look to the group again. "I will take these papers and talk with the girls."

The prefects drag the boys off while I call the girls forward with a simple hand gesture. I pick up the sheets and watch them move forward reluctantly. So I try to reassure them.

"Ladies, relax, you aren't in trouble. I only need to ask you some questions."

They still hesitate.

"You have no reason to fear me, or else my name isn't Evander Nash."

They start glancing at each other.

I step to them and lean in close. "But my name is Evander Nash, so there you go."

* * *

><p>* Deadset - truthfullyhonest to god

* Cark it - to die/cease functioning

* Good root - good sex

* Lob in - to drop in on someone/a group

* Bodgy - inferior quality/shitty

**Next Chapter's Title: **Wedding Denial


	12. Wedding Denial

**Wika Wika Wa Wa  
><strong>Chicken Head.

Lol, sorry. Funny ass rap song. Hip Hop/Rap = Evander Jams. Lol, mainly Das Racist, very amazing trio of souls there.

Anywhoo! This is a pretty good chapter guys. Given it is a lot shorter than they usually are, I think it turned out grand. Hope you guys think so as well.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,505

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take rightful ownership of Evander Nash and all concept characters associated with his story.<p>

Give properooni's to Ausumist for playing beta.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So why are we here?" I ask the person in front of me.<em>

_She looks back to me. "To take a nap."_

_Shoulder length black hair, almost black eyes, and tan skin. She walks into a large room calmly and I follow._

_While following her in the room, I watch the girl start taking her clothes off. A hot pink bra, and bright yellow lace undies come into view. She has a nice shaped ass and dimples on her tailbone. _

_But I start freaking out. "Why the hell are you taking you clothes off?"_

_She looks at me weirdly. "To take a nap. You should take yours off too."_

_Why am I freaking out?_

_Her gaze shifts to one of amusement. "What? It's not like I want to fuck you or anything…"_

* * *

><p>"Evander Nash~. It's time to get up~."<p>

My eyes snap open and my body rises. Misako is staring at me curiously. My eyes are now hurting; I opened them too quick. Keeping my body up on one elbow, I rub my face roughly before saying, "That was fucking weird…"

Her head tilts. The messy hair on her head is cute.

I smile and croak an explanation. "Sorry, I just had the weirdest fucking dream ever. It was one of those ones where you know you're dreaming yet the dream feels like real life."

Then I laugh, realizing how dumb I sound.

"Was I in it?"

I laugh again. "No." This girl was older and a lot shorter.

Misako's hand rises to scratch her head, and then she lays on me. "Well it doesn't matter; it's only a dream."

That statement kind of pisses me off. But maybe it's because my mom always told me dreams are important. This brings the notion that putting I'm a little more care into Misako's words than there will ever need to be. So I just shrug it off and look at the clock. I feel that stink eye come without a second's reaction. Now I understand why I'm getting agitated so easily.

Did she seriously wake me up at 4:30 in the fucking morning?

Still laying on top of me, my hand brushes Misako's bangs out of her line of sight while I ask, "Gotta reason why you're waking me up this early?"

Dark eyes stare at me in a sultry way while her mouth says nothing verbally. Misako only licks her lips before softly kissing my chest. I cock a brow.

"That's your reason?" Kisses are not a good enough reason to lose sleep.

With that sexy look, Misako smiles and bites me. It feels good, but it's not good enough.

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed."

She bites me again. "You know why I woke you."

Misako lifts her toned body to straddle me. I give her the 'not working' look. If she wants sex, she's giving me a bj. After all the times I've gone down on her and after always doing the work—she better.

"Yeah, and I think that I'm a little too tired to do all the work."

She glares. I grin. She looks left. I close my eyes.

"Please?"

I open one eye. Misako is pouting.

"If you want it, you know what to do."

A snort echoes in the room. I just close my eye again and feel Misako's body move lower, her mouth moves lower too. Little kisses and bites give her intentions away. Now my doodle's excited, even if she isn't. Too bad that isn't my concern; I'm a firm believer of 'give and take.' She kept taking, and now it's her turn to give. This is something I will have a blue* with her about.

She's not special to me.  
>Therefore she doesn't deserve special treatment.<p>

The doodle rises higher the lower she gets, his head feeling her soft skin travel down. I let out a deep breath an open my eyes. I can't, not watch this. The beginning—watching a girl's mouth wrap around me for the first time—that's the best part.

I love it more when they lick him first. Tease.

Misako let's out a soft, airy sigh. The heat makes me tense up and I bite my lip. My hand fingers her hair and lightly tugs. Ah, I love seeing her like this. It just feels like she's submitting to me. Evander Nash the king and Misako-chan the concubine. I want her to make me feel good, and she's going to do it—'cause this is my castle.

I'm going to cum in her mouth.

And then she's going to fuck me.

This already sounds like a great reason to be up right now.  
>8.7 on the Corker* Scale.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, bring your tests forward."<p>

I lift my head off the desk. "Uhwa?"

My hand wipes the drool off my cheek as I scan the fuzzy looking room. Then I see my unmarked test, the drool pool next to it, and finally see Ryohei. He fell asleep too. While everyone else in class is walking their packets back to the lady who runs the show, I give one more glance at my hand covered in spit. I use it to wipe the drool off the desk and then wipe it all on Sasagawa's shirt.

He doesn't wake up.

I only laugh silently; too sleepy to make noises yet.

"Nash, Sasagawa. I need your tests."

I look up. "Uh yeah."

My hand quickly grabs the pen out of my pocket, clicks it, and scribbles successive circles down the multiple-choice test. Everyone knows C is the most common answer and that if you're going to guess on a test like this, you do better picking one letter and sticking with it. With this in mind, everything is marked 'C.'

The teacher calls out our names again and Sasagawa wakes. He realizes that he slept through the test too. He freaks. I find his instant vigor amazing.

"This is extremely bad! I need to pass to graduate to the max!"

I look at him. "All the answers are B."

His eyes start to rage as a grin appears. He gives me a nod and gets to work.

The teacher eventually gets pissed enough to yell, and we both rush up there to turn the tests. Let's see who does better. She eyes our tests, and then glares at the both of us. She's giving us that look like we are no hopers* or something. Sasagawa doesn't seem to realize, and I just smile. It's the only response I can think of right now. As we both wander back to our seats, she dismisses the class for a break. I look back and watch her storm out of the class.

Now thinking about it, I'll be pissed if Ryohei makes a better grade than I.

Well, not really, it's not like he's getting morning head.

Just before I sit down, I decide just leaving school is a better idea. I don't have patrols today, and I don't believe in wasting my Saturday in school either. The park? This sounds like an even better idea. Well—actually—going to the library sounds like a better idea. Tanaka works on Saturdays too.

I grab my phone and keys sitting on the desk. "Hey Ryohei, wanna go with me on patrols?"

I look over to him. He's already passed out.

After noticing the wet spot on his shirt, I chuckle and leave. I take the moment to check my phone as well. One text from Mr. Poof, reminding me it's Ayumu Takehiko's birthday. I nod and head towards her class. It's a duty to keep my fan girls fawning. Remembering little things like this is very important to the process.

So I give her a quick run-in, happy birthday wish, and giant hug for all the girls to see. Then I text Tai and tell him to make sure he reminds me off all the other girls birthdays too. Ayumu is redder than a cherry as I wink at her and leave. Her teacher was yelling something about misuse of my prefect rights. I shrug my shoulders.

I doubt Hibari will believe or even listen to him.

Let's not forget how easily I can sway him my way too.  
><em>"Boss, he's trying to usurp the DC too."<em>

Being finished with my fan girl duty, I quickly head over to the library. The half-day is almost over, and I don't want to miss her. After noticing how she's been reacting to my flirting and responding to my questions lately, I think it's safe to say that I've almost got her. Seeing that it's already June, I can only think it's about fucking time. I definitely want her and I on close terms by the time school lets out for summer break.

A lot of it is probably the fact that I'm not wearing that stupid fucking jacket. As Hideki put it 'that jacket did me no justice.' I stop and look at my reflection in the window next to me. Yeah, this white dress shirt rolled up my forearms looks way better. The badge pinned on really stands out too. Then I look down at the black pants and black loafers that my fan club secretary picked out for me.

"Damn, he's right. I do look good like this." I grin, nod, and start moving again.

Walking down the hallways in a slightly quick pace, I make the last turn towards the library while my mind travels elsewhere. That dream from this morning was really weird. I mean that beaut looked around my age, but older than Tanaka and Misako. And why was I freaking out about her getting nudy*?

Some girls wave and smile at me. I return the action while treading on.

The weirdest part was that—

BOOM.

I stop.

My eyes shift to my foot. I kicked something walking. They dart forward. "Holy shit."

I smile, realizing that I almost ran into the door to the library.

Some laughs start to echo around me. I look around to the few people who saw me and laugh too. I'm sure that was some funny shit to watch. One last head scratch, and I head inside.

Silence. All around in there is silent. Did she leave already? I scan the room a little, but stop when I hear the sound of a page turning and a marker uncapping. I smile. Leave it to the Tanaka-san to be as silent as a mouse while studying. I only snort and move in.

Right as I get to her little circulation desk I'm greeted with that usual cocked brow, smirk, and, "What are you doing here Evander Nash?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite librarian?"

She silently laughs and shakes her head. "You should be in class."

"And I think you should stop studying so much, but you don't hear me preaching~."

Her smile grows and the headshakes come back.

While I continue to flirt and make her tell me about how she's going to school to be a nurse, my eyes glance at the clock and watch the time slip from her. It's good that I've gotten to the point she no longer checks the time. I can only smile as Tanaka gets really into explaining how she really wants to become a sonogram tech. It sounds more like she wants to be a mom than wanting to perform sonograms on pregnant girls. I just smile and watch her finally check the time.

Her eyes snap open. "Oh shit. The time." Then she cups her mouth.

I laugh. "Look at that potty mouth."

Tanaka glares cutely.

"No fear—I won't tell."

Then the librarian makes this really cute expression I've never seen as she aims to grab something. Oh shit, she going to—I'm not going say a thing. This will work to my advantage.

"Ah!" she spills her coffee on herself.

"Oh shit." I run around the desk and over to her.

She grits her teeth and I search for something to clean it up with. Just as she grabs some paper towels, I snatch them from her and kneel in front of her. Before Tanaka can even say anything, I start patting her wool gray shirt to get the stain off. Yes, this is working out perfectly. She stops, tenses up, and pushes me away.

"Whoa, not appropriate."

I let myself fall to the ground. "Huh?"

It finally comes to her that she knocked me down at the perfect level to see up her skirt. Of course I snap my head away and apologize before hearing her knees smack together. We have a second of silence.

"Ah shit, I'm really sorry." I look to her while hiding the view of her lower half with my hand. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine. You should go."

I sigh and look around the empty library before responding. "I don't want to."

She doesn't say any more, turning her chair to the coffee mess on the desk. A hand brushes her blonde-dyed hair out of her way. It falls right back where it was. Then a cute groan trails out of the mass of hair as she repeats the action. It's another attempt in vain. Women are so amusing.

But I make sure not to laugh as Tanaka commences to clean up the coffee mess. I get up and try to help her, but she knocks my hands away. I snort to her childish reaction and try getting her attention. The silly girl ignores me. I see her cheeks are flushed.

I'm going to do it.

My hand forces the chair to swivel facing me. "Tanaka-san."

She looks at me.

I lean in, cupping the nape of her neck as push my lips on hers. My mouth opens only enough to suck her bottom lip in and run the tip of my tongue on it. A loud gasp reigns, and Tanaka pushes me harder than ever.

"What the?"

I grin. "I'm not sorry for that."

"Nash!" She's staring at me wildly.

With minutely tight grips on her wrists, I pull her into me. Tanaka's face scrunches as she thuds against my chest. Her brown eyes then dart to mine. I want to pash* on those coffee tasting lips more, but I know it will fuck this all up.

"I like Tanaka-san a lot. I want her to like me too."

"Ah… This is—"

I give her a light peck on the cheek and let go. "Just think about it."

My feet take a confident march of victory out of the library.

* * *

><p>Outside is really where I feel the best, really. My exposed skin simmers to slow burn of the sun as I lay comfortably on the roof. Since there isn't much time till school is over, I decided to just come up here and lie around till the final bell rings. A little more thinking leads me to the conclusion that I also don't want to take the chance of having some prefects seeing me. Those grunt fucks wouldn't hesitate telling Boss about me leaving early either. Plenty of them began to hate me after I finagled my recent promotion.<p>

That would be bad. Very bad.

Metal stick smacks…

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The wind wanders, whistling wistful warbles. It's a relaxing sound that reminds me of how I don't waste enough time enjoying sleep. Wasting time asleep sounds great right now.

Just as I'm about to go about wasting time in such a fashion, my back crawls. It's that crawl I used to get after catching that one stalker chick watching me. Is someone watching me?

Ah, fuck that crazy shit!

My body snaps up quick, and I start scanning my surroundings thoroughly. This creepy feeling has been occurring way too often to be considered random anymore. It's literally occurring multiple times a week, and sometimes more than once in a day. I shake my head.

"I think I have a fucking stalker again…"

I hear the door open behind me. With a head turn comes the sight of someone familiar. "Ah Hayadera—I mean—Hayato."

He stops and glares at me.

I laugh. "That's pretty cool nickname, actually."

He keeps glaring.

The look reminds of one my mom gave me when I brought home a pet snake. It ended up being something poisonous. Her and Aunt Vivi were mad—they were both afraid of snakes. Dad thought it was pretty cool, but his opinion wasn't enough for me to keep it. That snake was pretty cool while I had him. His name was Stimpy.

I laugh again. "Alright, sorry. What's up?"

The eye mimicking son-of-a-lady walks next to my relaxing self and just towers over me like some kind of angry nun. I stay comfortably seated. My back is still cringing a bit, so I'm not feeling very inclined to move. The fact that neither of us are willing to move further probably doesn't help this moment. Like usual, we instantly start suffering from the awkward silence. I stop looking at him and shift my stare out to the city.

"My sister's having a wedding today."

"You have a sister?"

My brow cocks and I look to him again. Last I knew Aunt Vivi only had Hayato. She only told me about Hayato, so I'm not too sure about the legitimacy of this claim. Well, I guess there are possibilities. I snort softly and wait for his answer.

Gokudera shrugs. "Half sister."

"Oh… cool" I nod. "Give her my congratulations, I guess."

I'm not really sure what else to do in this situation, but I wouldn't mind going. Weddings equal open bars, drunk chicks, and getting laid. I'm all about all of those.

Hayato's eyes start getting shifty, and his foot kicks the ground. "Well… would you like to go?"

"Well, I don't know your sister, so I think my presence would be a little presumptuous."

"I told her I would invite you." He then gives a really pained expression. "She said she'd like to meet you."

"Hmm, well I'll think about it. When does it start?"

Gokudera tells me the time and address of the shindig, and I type it all into my phone. I'm thinking today is officially awesome so far. I've already scored twice today, but now I'm getting a third one? Winner, winner, goddamn chicken dinner.

Almost a 10 on the Corker Scale.

Oh course, I don't let this inner excitement show as Hayato and I wrap up our chat. He tells me her name is Bianchi and that she likes thoughtful gifts that are bought with love in mind. I just nod, feeling kind of glad that he gave me an idea of what kind of prezzy* to show up with.

After quick goodbyes and the shutting of the roof's door, I start tapping away at my phone. Not only is school over, but also the wedding is pretty soon. I quickly start typing the address into my Google maps and figuring how long it will take to get ready—

"Ciaossu Evander Nash."

I jump and look left. There is a little kid in front of me wearing a suit and rocking the creepiest pair of eyes I've ever seen. Demon child. I really don't want to think of what this kid could shove in my nose like Sawada's shitty ankle-biting brother.

"Don't compare me to someone weak like Lambo."

I get more creeped out. "Who's Lambo… and who are you?"

"I'm Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn."

A delusional fucking kid… I scoot away.

"You want to say that out loud?" A toy gun shows up out of nowhere.

I look at him weirdly and laugh. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've got somewhere to go, so—"

"You mean Bianchi's wedding?"

My eyes shift left and right. How does he know Gokudera's sister's name? "Uh… no."

"You should go to the wedding and meet the family."

I don't respond and watch the little baby walk off. Those really weird, uncomfortable vibes come and go, but leave me with the feeling of spiders crawling up my back. It makes me shiver more. That was as awkward as watching old people get nasty. I shiver again.

Then I notice it.

Something is in my pocket.

My hand pulls out a deep purple card with some really fancy emblem gold-embossed on the front. Under it is some really fancy script saying "Vongola Famiglia." I look inside to see information about the wedding Hayato just invited me to. My adrenaline starts kicking in.

"What the fuck…"

"How the fuck did this appear in my pocket?"

Everything around me keeps moving normally while I silently freak the fuck out. This 'going to the random wedding to get laid' no longer sounds like a good idea. Lurk* shit is going on. Shonky* kids are coming around too. Invitations appearing in my pockets magically are more than enough reason enough to **not** go.

The crumpled invitation is tossed behind me as I start heading home.

* * *

><p>* blue - like have an argument<p>

* Corker - something excellent

* No hopers - people who will never do well (they have no hope in them)

* Nudy - nudy = naked ; nudy games = sex, obviously

* Pash - kiss passionately

* Prezzy - present

* Lurk - illegal/underhanded

* Shonky - dubious

+ Oh that Evander Nash, such a simple and elegant asshole. How I love him so. Hope you guys enjoyed.

And a last after-thought (for those who read all the series in the monster project). Isn't it funny. If Evander would've gone to the wedding, he would've met Mizuno and Dino. And then seen some pretty funny shit. Lol, the shit he would have to say to Sasagawa after it all would've been great.

**Next Chapter: **Faculty Association


	13. Extra: Doodle Shakes

So doc manager is messed up right now, so I can't make a pretty author thing at the beginning like I usually do. Lol, I just really don't like to write html out. It's been too long since I've played with it and yeah. I'll redo this thing later.

Any whoo. I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but I am still trying to consider whether or not I'm going to compete in NaNoWriMo. I've got a really good idea for it, but the timing isn't good for me and I don't think my writing is up to par for the story I want to write for it.

But enough rambling, let's establish some **Protocol.**  
>Word count: 2,847.<p>

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership to Evander Nash and all concepts associated with his story.<p>

I don't do betas for extra chapters.

Advice and Comments are Loved.

Captain.

* * *

><strong>Extra : Doodle Shakes<strong>

Still waiting for the day to end, the piss gauge is hitting an all time high. The doodle tenses one last time, hard enough to make me stop moving, and I beeline for the closest bathroom I can think of. Must relieve myself to the extreme. I chuckle at my thoughts as the door with a 'boys' sign on it opens from a light push. The laughs quickly stop though, as I realize I'm not alone.

"Oh Sawada, what's up?"

His eyes shoot my way. "Ehh?" Then he notices me. "Oh, Nash-san…"

He looks pretty uncomfortable now. Probably one of those 'I like to piss alone' types. Probably worried someone will find him packing a doodle. I just nod and walk to the first stall. This seems to make him more uncomfortable; it's right next to his.

I grin. "Sorry man, I gotta piss like a fucking racehorse."

"Uhh…" Sawada looks away from me. "It's fine."

The doodle gets to spraying and I can't help but groan. I am not going to hold it in like that again. Ever. He was pretty miserable, but he and I are all smiles now. Sawada and his doodle are silent; his insecurity is none of my concern. While his silence continues, my doodle finishes it's mission of pushing that piss gauge down to zilch.

I get the shiver, do the shake, and look down to see he finds his way back into the boxers. Zip. Sawada's doodle makes an appearance in my peripheral. I step back and chuckle.

Sawada stares at me weirdly.

I give him a smug grin. "You know what they say Sawada. Five shakes, and you're officially playing with it."

"GEH?"

I give myself a small check in the mirror, wet my hands, and leave. Once the door shuts behind me, I can't help but jingle, "Not as big as me~."

Then the bell rings for the end of school.

I look up to the ceiling. "Man I have great timing."

After declaring to the world one of the many things I possess, my feet march towards the library. Though I'm happy to finally get Tanaka's answer, the fact that she has made me wait this long—a whole week—for her answer has made me more and more anxious by the day. Even more so, the fact that she told me to come back for the answer when school ends is just fucked up; I'll be pissed if she ends up denying me.

Her expression earlier was saying she might.

My hand pushes the door to the library in the same way I opened that bathroom door. A simple shift of my eyes brings her silhouette to view. Goddamn does she look good today. Well, she always looks good, but seeing her standing really puts her body to view. She has a fairly slender frame. I may prefer petite to anything, but slender isn't bad at all. Slender is taking a petite girl and stretching her out. Tanaka catches me checking her out, but it doesn't stop me. I only purse my lips and sharpen my stare.

While closing the distance, I ask, "So? Your answer?"

The movement stops when I notice she's walking towards me. She has a medium sized purse slung over her shoulder. God knows what the hell is in that thing. Tanaka gives herself a glance through one of the many windowpanes in the room, running her hand lightly over her pulled back hair, and says, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Out." Now standing in front of me, she tugs on my red band and says, "And take this off."

I cock a brow.

"We're going to be out together in public."

"Good point."

My head nods to the statement as I follow her out of the library and watch her lock the door. I do this thinking that Tanaka better not be trying to make me take her out on a date or something like that. Though my sex count is something commendable, my date count is zero. I don't plan on changing this number any time soon. Not even for Tanaka.

One outside of school, we silently walk and find ourselves at the train station. I ignore my desire to groan. My money was used to buy our way on. I wasn't so mad after she tried to pay for hers, but it doesn't mean that I didn't want to take her up on the offer. As much as I wanted to just let her do so, I know my mom would probably want to smack me if I did something so rude. It's not like I can't afford it. Plus, seeing Tanaka's expression after denying her assistance was something pretty.

Either way, the pretty look on her face doesn't keep my eyes from rolling to it all.

I'm not too sure why we even here until we find ourselves smashed up against the doorway of the ridiculously cramped train. If this is how she gets to and from school she is crazy. This is like a concert crowd—without the good music. Not worth it. I let Tanaka stand with her back against the door as guard her from the world. It seems like the right thing to do. It's also letting me see another cute look as she apologizes to me.

The cacophony of voices, train sounds, and electronics bear on our ears heavily, so Tanaka gestures me to get closer to her. I step in so that there is maybe fifteen centimeters between us, and she tugs my shirt collar to speak in my ear. The hot words blow on my ear, giving me goose bumps.

"I really am sorry for making you get on the train."

I whisper in hers, "It's fine. I'll protect you from train perverts, if that's what you want Tanaka-san."

The fact that I even said this has me thinking I need to stop reading the girly stories in Shonen Jump, even if I'm doing it to learn my Kanji—for the most part.

My head starts moving back to see how she took that comment until the people around us shove me hard. Despite the pressure, I put my knee between Tanaka's leg and against the doors to keep me from completely smashing her. It doesn't keep our bodies from getting closer. Probably a bad time to really get the urge to feel her underneath that pencil skirt, but it is a good time for her to signal that this is our exit.

Any closer to her, and I might not have been able to keep myself from those coffee lips.

From our train escapade is a quick walk down the stairs of the station and into a small neighborhood with big houses. They're all fairly big houses, pretty close to the house Dad has in the Gafa. The summerhouse we have in Cairns. We wander on, eventually finding ourselves in front of a cobalt blue house two houses from the corner. Tanaka unlocks the door, and we walk inside. I'm feeling pretty excited.

My eyes stay fixated on Tanaka as I ask, "So this is your house?"

Her bags drops onto wood floor and she looks back to me. I start taking my shoes off and grab a pair of the slippers that are just hanging out for use. Dad told me to just put on the damn slippers if they're there. Tanaka grabs my shoes, laughs, and informs me. "This is my parents house, and you don't need to grab a pair of slippers."

I smirk. "Are you trying to imply I'm not supposed to be here?"

"Yeah." She grins. "You really want to explain what you're doing in the Dean's house with his daughter?"

"You're the Dean's daughter?"

She only shakes her head and signals me to follow her up the stairs.

I happily keep a slow pace marching up the steps, watching Tanaka's ass and hips sway up the stairs. This kind of view never gets old. Of course, it's only a couple more steps until we find out way into a bedroom. It's a girl's one obviously. Vintage-looking, floral print comforter on a small bed; bookshelves stuffed with textbooks too big for my tastes; white walls covered in pictures of her with other girls; and posters of human anatomy. It's surprisingly cluttered. I never imagined Tanaka wasn't the super clean type.

While inspecting more, I hear Tanaka say, "So."

"So?" I look at her.

She sits on her bed and rests her hands in her lap. The sunshine beaming through the window at the top of her bed is making her look like some kind of Virgin Mary. It's making me second-guess this all. With a smirk, I deny myself any more time to do so. I'm sure Mary was pissed she died a Virgin. I shift my weight shifts while waiting for Tanaka to speak again.

Looking around as if she's trying to find the right words, she finally mutters, "Alright, so I have to ask."

"Ask away."

"What the fuck are you doing in Middle school?"

Her sly f-bomb drop and question both catch me off guard. "Uh what?"

"I read your transcripts."

I get the stink face. "You stalked me?"

"I—it—You being in middle school didn't seem right. You're too sly, charismatic, and…"

I smile. "And?"

She glares. "Too interested in girls."

I glare at the naked guy on her wall. My eyes focus on the slit open head. Tongue.

"So I looked into your file, and you're supposed to be in year 2 of high school."

My attention snaps back. "Tanaka, stalking people isn't cute."

"And neither is harassing!"

I laugh. "Don't even call it that. You know I never did anything like that."

She looks away. "You're right, you didn't, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't answer the question."

After a long and deep sigh, I sit myself next to her and explain. The explanation isn't too detailed. I only tell her my dad is fucking stupid and that I was looking for Gokudera. Now I'm trying to get to know him and go to school.

"And you think this is a good reason to repeat middle school?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Ehh, I haven't really thought about it. Then again, does it really matter how long it takes me to finish school? It's not like I really have anything planned for my future."

"That's not attractive."

I roll my eyes. "And I am seeing that I came all this way to be counseled and denied. Thank—"

"I'm not denying you."

I cock a brow.

"I wanted to see if you would lie to me, but you obviously aren't the lying type."

"Then why are we here Tanaka-san?"

My mouth is pooling in excitement. I want to taste her. But knowing better, I simply wait for her. Tanaka is still too nervous about this all. Sitting on the bed and waiting for her, I'm reminded of how anticipation is a killer. Anticipation also makes for great sex. I keep my eyes locked onto hers; I want her to feel the anticipation.

But Tanaka's lips never speak. Instead, they slowly move to mine. My chest starts burning to it all. How long as it been since I was so raged for sex? What's the word for this? Passion. Yeah, Tanaka is a passionate one. Passionate sex is the best. There is desperation for it all. I'm feeling desperate. My doodle is feeling desperate. Right as I start to realize how desperate I am for Tanaka's sex, her lips finally press onto mine.

I'm losing it.

Tanaka starts to pull away, but I pull her back in to brush my tongue over her lips. I feel the hot, shrill pant sound from her mouth. I take it as my signal to move forward, especially since she's making my skin crawl to her fingers tugging my hair. I grab her waist on both sides, making her sit in my lap. That stupid skirt she's wearing is preventing so much.

Despite the cock block, I go on to take the moment. I pull away from her mouth and trail my mouth along her jawline until I lightly bite her ear. She gasps and pulls away, staring at me incredulously. I chuckle. Tanaka's never felt that one obviously. My hands simply pull her back in so I can barely lick her lobe, and then suck on it. Her shivers are making me harder. I want to watch her twitch and jerk to everything.

While little sounds escape her, I switch ears, doing the same thing I did to the first one. Afterwards I notice Tanaka's nipples under her shirts. Man is she excited…

I cock a brow. "Tanaka-san."

She looks at my lustfully.

"I don't want to do anything else unless you want to."

She takes the bait.

Tanaka grabs my hands moving them to her thigh as she straddles me now. My fingers apply some pressure as they hike the skirt up and reveal white lace. I bite my lip, letting a finger slip under the material. Hot. Moist. Shaven. Tease. My eyes look to hers, waiting for the okay that her hand gives. Tanaka slides my finger in, and then starts to attempt unbuckling my belt. I throb, wanting her to get it done faster.

Now at two fingers and letting her breathing hype me up more, I feel them. Cold fingers make my whole body jolt as they wrap around my doodle. I groan, and hear the utterance of an apology, but I say something to keep her from stopping. The last thing I want to do is stop.

As she keeps rubbing me, getting me wetter and wetter, I feel her hand start to slide up and down my shaft with ease. I groan and continue to finger her—while unbuttoning her shirt as fast as possible—because I want to play with her more.

The way I wriggle my two fingers over that g-spot, I watch her face scrunch to how good it feels. The glory of big hands—lesbians can't do what I do. I hear her moan and lower her hips, getting more consumed by it all. Watching her act so sexy make it okay that she isn't rubbing anymore. I had also lost focus of getting her bra off. That look of hers, one of guilty pleasure, is just sinful. Tanaka is a secret bad girl. She just hasn't realized it.

But right as I get to the bra, Tanaka pushes me down and stops everything.

"You aren't a virgin, are you?"

"No." This is something I never lie about.

Her cheeks get really flustered, and she looks as if she's trying to say something. I'm hoping she's not tying to tell me to leave. I've had that happen before; that was a terrible experience of blue balls. I start trying to thinking of ways to prevent her from stopping this.

"Tanaka, I—"

"Please fuck me."

Not expecting this = Instant turn on.

Not even a second passes as I throw her under me, rip those sexy as panties off, and move my pants down a little. Cum stands out like the random black guy at a white supremacy meeting; can't have evidence as I go home. But I give one second to run my hand up Tanaka's thigh and slip a condom on before shoving myself inside. Instant groans, moans, hot, wet, and sex. My hips rock back and shove myself in again, going deep. Tanaka moans loudly that she isn't ready for so much, but her puss says otherwise with how much wetter she's getting. I keep going while kissing her moans away.

[Door opening] "Misau, I'm home."

We both stop. Tanaka looks terrified. "Shit!"

I'm already soft, pulling out, and preparing my exit. "Where are my shoes?"

"Misau, are you in your room?"

Tanaka's eyes get teary. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I see my shoes, grab them, and grab her face. "How the hell do I get out without getting caught?"

She looks at the window while we hear her Dad slowly move up the stairs. I rip the fucker open.

"Shit!" I whisper. Two story drop.

Tanaka is still freaking out.

I yank her over, give her a kiss, and jump out the window like a retard. Can't get caught. Just like my friend taught me, I land on the balls of my feet, roll, and instantly start running in my socks to any where but here. Train station. This doesn't work out too well since I've already forgot where that is.

My eyes scan my surroundings. I'm on some unknown corner in some part of Japan… Shit.

A hand digs in my back pocket, reaching for a phone I like to use on occasions like these. This same hand unlocks the heavy black phone, encased in glass, and begins to search for the only person who could possibly help me out of this mess. I press talk and wait for an answer.

"… Hello?"

"Sasagawa, I need your help."


	14. Faculty Association

**Yay!  
><strong>How I've missed Evander Nash~

Lol, I know. It's been a while since my last update. I've been writing for NaNoWriMo, so yeah... I've been elsewhere. But as of late, my desire to write this chapters has been so strong that it was preventing me from writing more for my contest story. So yeah, happy day kids!

Just like KHR graciously updating, you get lovely Evander to enjoy as well.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,693

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership to Evander Nash and this concepts behind his story.<p>

Give love to Squalosaurus for playing beta

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>I'm always down for a challenge, but this is ridiculous.<p>

Across from Tanaka-san, leaning over the library's circulation desk, I stare into her brown eyes. I'm giving her a perfect signal of my distaste to the scene. Right now as I'm supposed to be getting some, I am standing around like some kind of fucking bludger* and waiting for all these damn students to leave. Somewhere around twenty or thirty kids are in the small library, wandering and chit-chatting about different school stuff. What the fuck is with these Japanese kids and studying? Do they not know how to just chill the fuck out and take a nap in class?

With a cock of my brow, I grumble in English, "These fuckers and their dag ass ways."

"Huh?" Tanaka is looking at me curiously.

I smirk and shake my head. "Nothing." Then I knock on the desk between us. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Where are you going?"

I grin. "Somewhere. I'll be back."

As her lips pucker and shift to the right, pouting to my vague answer. I only give her a raise of my eyebrows and leave as a reassurance. Silent goodbyes. Tanaka just let me in, so I have to be sweet. I also don't want to leave her hanging. I'm generally not the goodbye giving type to girls I just mess around with. They are just girls I mess around with. Tanaka is just a really sexy girl I mess around with.

She has perks too.

Dean's daughter.

My body turns away, and my moderately swift gait commences. While I listen to the librarian's chair swivel somewhere, my hand pushes the wooden door in front of me. I'm off to the only place that could possibly have some kind of interesting thing that will stir some trouble: The Reception Room.

I take a deep breath while listening to my black pants and white dress shirt swish to my pace. Then I look down to my black loafers. Asking Dad how to shine them was a good idea. That was a good talk. I miss him. My idle glance shoots out the window, and I notice the sunny weather. It's a great day to do some park napping. That sounds like a great after school plan.

As I give nod to the stratus clouds in the sky, my reflection catches my attention. I hone into my arm and mutter, "I should fix that."

I stop and re-pin the red band on my left arm. It was crooked.

Right as I get up the stairs and make my final turn towards those familiar double doors, I feel a heavy rectangle in my pocket buzz. Being so close to the entryway, I decide to wander on. Last thing I need is His Nibs smacking with that stick thing for seeing my phone. Ten steps past the wooden doors, one push of a swinging door, and I find myself leaning against the sinks in the bathroom. My eyes do a quick scan of the silent tiles before I pull my phone out. A text from Dad.

[Dad] Have you checked your bank account lately?  
>[Evander] No… Should I?<br>[Dad] Nope. I put your birthday money in there. Sorry it's late. Don't blow it on something dumb.  
>[Evander] No promises. But thanks.<p>

I give the bathroom another glance, checking for anyone coming possibly as I get on my bank app. My thumb taps the password in, and my mouth quickly spreads into a grin. Eighty thousand yen? I look to the empty air in front of me, trying to write out the figures with my finger. Then I remember the currency converter on my phone. I laugh.

"A thousand for the half birthday? Sweet."

Being an only child rocks.

After a yawn, a head-scratch, and a sniff of air, I walk out of the bathroom. My thoughts are lingering on how Mom always said I needed a half birthday because having to wait till December for my birthday and Christmas was too long. Dad would always say that they were spoiling me, or some shit like that. I grin. "What kid wouldn't want two birthdays?"

While I start thinking about my last half birthday with Mom, I pause my trip of destruction and lean against the window in the main hallway. The Dad, Mom, Aunt Vivi, and I eating that big ass breakfast together, and then all those kids from my summer camp thing came over for a party later. I smile, that was pretty fun. I met Amanda that year. Just the thought of Amanda ruins the happy moment.

"That fucking Amanda…" Bitch. I roll my eyes and walk away.

Two knocks, and I enter the Reception room. Goose bumps start appearing on my skin; it's always really cold in here. My eyes always stare out the windows for good three or four seconds, but after this I begin to scan—

I stop. "Who the fuck are you?"

He's wearing the typical Namimori Disciplinary Committee uniform, but that doesn't mean too much since I don't remember all the prefects. I don't see a point in remembering people that are out to get me. That just seems like a waste of memory better spent on girls.

The built guy looks at me blankly while I still try to figure out who the hell he is. My brows furrow as I look up to his face. He's a little taller than me; like 180 cm or something close to that. He has long black hair and a very manly face to go with it. Strong eyes. He's a pretty good-looking bloke, honestly. But shit, he has a pretty strong cleft on his—

"Wait… Kusakabe-san?"

"Uhh…"

I point and feel my face showing my surprise. "Holy shit dude… You… You look like Teen Jesus or some shit."

His eyes shift left and right, and his cheeks are a little red. "Can we just act like this never happened?" He grabs the back of his neck. "For you to see me out of standard protocol of dress is a stain on Namimori's discipline, and—"

I stop him with a hand. "Say no more, man. I understand. You like your place, and I like you in your place." Then I purse my lips and look at my pocket. "Wait, do you mind if check this text? I'm expecting one from someone who had some info on…"

He gives me an unsure glance, since no phones are allowed during school, but gives the okay. It's probably his way to return my favor.

Before I can say any more, the VP turns away from me and walks towards the Boss' desk. I instantly grab my phone and snap a photo of him right as he looks back to me again. No one would believe of teen Jesus' existence without it. I smile at the quality and forward it to Hideki.

[Evander] Teen Jesus lives. Tell everyone. He's in the reception room.

I look up as his hands grab for some small container. Kusakabe opens it, fingers some white stuff out of it, and rubs it in his hands before putting it in his hair. I'm thinking it's hair putty, but it's not like it really matters to me. Either way, it's only a second before the pompadour is back. Kusakabe glances back at me sheepishly. I just smile and grab a random post-it note off Hibari's desk, acting like I'm leaving.

[Hideki] wth? who is that?  
>[Evander] Doesn't matter. Just tell your friends.<p>

Right as Kusakabe turns away, I put the post-it back and quickly leave. The bells sound for the end of study hall and students flood out to the hallways for the class change. I just start heading back to the library. I'm pretty sure I can something do that will make everyone leave. Then the speaker quickly beeps for the intercom. I stop and look up to the speaker.

"Attention all students and faculty of Namimori, Teen Jesus is in the Reception Room. I repeat, Teen Jesus is in the Reception Room."

I grin. "Okay, I'm officially impressed."

Students start curiously wandering to the Reception Room, and I indifferently walk back to the Library.

[Evander] I'll be there in two minutes. Be ready.

* * *

><p><p>

My tongue slides across my lips as I watch Tanaka fix herself back up. Watching her hands slide all over her outfit, doing a final check. I sigh. Dammit, how I wish we could just go another round. I want her mouth on my doodle again, and I definitely don't mind the prospect of bending her over and smashing her again. But, Misako will probably be at my place.

Fucking Misako.

I look to the corner of the room and glare. There is no reason to add the –chan to her anymore. I need to get her to stop staying over so fucking much… She's even got a toothbrush at my place now! The groan that wants to come out is stopped. I don't stop my lip from twitching to the memory of this morning, walking into my bathroom to see that pink thing sitting in the cup I have there for mine.

_Still seeing everything in a slight haze after flipping the light on, I grab the little stick with one hand and stop. I rub my eyes, and gander at the thing more. When the hell did I buy a pink toothbrush? Wait—I didn't._

_"What the fuck?"_

_Then I hear Misako. "I'm running late! I'm leaving my toothbrush since I'll be back!"_

_Before I can even deny her, I hear the door slam shut. I close my gaping mouth, glaring towards the door I can't see. _

_"That fucking bitch."_

She's lucky I didn't flush that thing down the toilet.

She's even luckier I didn't give it a good stir in it in the toilet water.

I roughly rub my hand over my mouth, trying to not think about the blue I will be having with the freeloader later. Fucking Misako. Just as I get back to the good sex I just had, Tanaka turns around, I see her face glowing with that _I just had sex_ look. Yes, it's definitely time to focus on sexy Tanaka. I grab her waist, reeling her body into mine. I start kissing her again. I want more. So my hands start running down her sides again, and I slip my tongue in her mouth. The doodle is already feeling the urge to go again. She bites my bottom lip kind of hard and pulls away. I throb. Her bites feel good.

"I just heard someone come in."

I pout. "How are you going to tease me like that, and then say no more?"

She just smirks and pushes me out of the copy room. With a second's check to see the cock blocks aren't near, I grab her hand and pull her into me. Then I whisper some parting words.

"Just think of what it would be like if I wasn't the only person focused on you…"

I step away and look at her cherry colored face. I grin.

Then my shoulder bumps into something and I almost trip. Big brown bookshelf bringing bad bumps. But me being so awesome, I catch myself and turn away towards the main walkway to leave. Walking away, I can hear the librarian over my small snort. Tanaka's chuckles are as obvious as Bender's non-drinking binges*: loud and dramatic. I look forward and see she isn't the only one laughing. I just stick my tongue out at the skirt-wearing students. The girls stop and stare. Then I grin at them. I'm in the mood to play. So I keep walking with a bounce in my step until I see someone about to run into me from one of the rows that lead into the main walkway. Shit, I'm in her blind spot.

I move awkwardly and gently grab the person's arm. "Whoa."

The brunette jumps, dropping something in the process. It's something heavy; it just landed on my foot. My face scrunches as I grit my teeth together. I look to the ceiling. This must be karma for telling the world of Teen Jesus. I look down and realize there are actually two girls in front of me. One is Kyoko.

Her small hand lightly touches my arm. "Evander-kun, are you okay?"

Despite the throbbing foot, from what I now know is a thick ass textbook, I smile. "No drama. It was an accident."

The girl who dropped the textbook is just staring at me. She's pretty cute. She has a simple face with really sultry looking eyes that give her great appeal and thick hair that forms into soft waves. Her hair looks soft. She has cute freckles that only faintly cover her small nose and defined cheeks. I lean in and ask, "Are you okay?"

She smiles and responds sarcastically. "Perfect."

"That's great to know; perfection shouldn't be lost over a little touch."

She bites her lip. "No, never… I was just surprised… I didn't think there were any mature-looking guys in this school."

Oh? Is this girl hitting on me?

If she is, then I'm definitely okay with this. Petite, sultry eyes, sexy low-toned voice, and her obvious orderliness (those manicured nails) are enough to fill my standards. I feel the corner of my lip curl. It's on like Donkey Kong.

Right as I'm about to go in, Kyoko interrupts me. "Evander-kun, this is my best friend Hana Kurokawa. Hana, this is Nash Evander-kun; he's onii-san's friend I told you about."

Then I notice Hana eyeing me. I notice the desperate vibe too. The mental note to thank Kyoko for interrupting, what would've been a BAD mistake, is immediately stored in the to-do list. Desperate girls are way worse than innocent girls, no matter how hot they are. Desperation is dangerous.

Hana is still eyeing me as she says to Kyoko, "You obviously didn't tell me _everything_."

I only smile, not sure what to say. My goal is to not give her any room to assume. Kyoko just squints here eyes with a widening smile. Hana slyly licks her lip and gives me a really sexy grin. Her eyebrow cocks. I just give her a quick nod. There is awkward silence. Evander, do something and leave you fucking retard! Get out!

Oh, the book.

I bend down to grab it and give it to her. She crouches down too. I stop and naturally shift back to the shocker. She's super close to my face. I give a small laugh, handing her the Anatomy book. Anatomy. Body. Unbuttoned shirt collar. Purple bra. Nails leading my eyes to cleavage. Shit. I avert my glance.

Then I say, "Ah, it seems we're on the same wavelength."

Bad response, dumbass.

Her cheeks get a little pink. "Yeah, I guess we are."

I stand and back away at the same time. "Well I'm off for patrols… so yeah. See you later Kyoko-chan." Then I nod forcing out the last part. "And it was nice to meet you Kurokawa-san."

They both give goodbyes I don't listen to and precede to chatter as I walk away. That was bad. Desperate girls are bad. I said an extremely bad line to her. Five buck says I will see her sometime soon. Another five says she will creep me out just like she did now. I look up and see Tanaka-san looking at me curiously. I just give her a frown to show her that I don't even want to explain. Then I look away, satisfied with that jealous edge in her expression.

Out of the library again, I head to the roof for some good ole' rest and relaxation. A quick check of my phone tells me there are only a few hours left of school, and a quick doodle check tells me I'm no longer in the mood. Desperate girls do disastrous things to desire. I sigh and make haste. A minute is spared to check behind me. I don't want her to possibly see where I'm heading.

I push open the metal door and feel a mild wind blow against me. It smells so good outside, but the wind isn't strong enough to hide the heat of June. A few steps out to the sunny expanse, and I see the figures of three. The cousin. The wimp. The sushi kid. And now Evander Nash is present. They're all sitting around and enjoying their lunches. I walk forward.

"What's up kids?"

Yamamoto grins as Hayato grumbles.

I wave and keep closing the distance between us. Sawada now looks back curiously, sucking on a juice box. Hayato is glaring at me. What the hell is up with him and glaring?

"You know, those looks are going to get you into trouble someday."

"Che, as if you know anything!"

I laugh and lay next to him. "Well I know glaring at girls doesn't get you laid."

Tsuna squeezes his juice box, making clear liquid spray everywhere to the passing wind, Hayato's glare gets crazier, and Yamamoto does a hard gulp of milk. Holy shit—these guys are virgins. Holy Teen Jesus Kusakabe shit.

They all look a little embarrassed as Hayato yells. "Shut the hell up you fucking pervert!"

I glare at him. "Hey fucker. In no way am I a pervert. Saying that implies I force women to play nudy games—I do no such thing. Tanaka-san happily invited me to play earlier."

Yamamoto starts coughing loudly and Tsuna starts choking. Hayato yells, "Tenth!"

I smirk. "Damn Sawada, we're just talking about faculty. No need to start dying over simple chat about the librarian."

Tsuna stammers out, "Y-you mean Tanaka-san… The library lady?"

I grin big.

They all stop and stare for a moment. I shrug my shoulders and ask, "What?"

Yamamoto smiles, scratching his head. "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed Nash was so mature."

"He's got _Mafia Seduction_."

That weird baby from the other day.

I snap my body up and say, "The creepy kid," right as Tsuna is saying, "Reborn!"

I look at Tsuna. "Reborn?" and then I look at the suit-clad kid. "With a…" I check out the really hot girl in front of me and finish my claim, "a girl?"

Tsuna yells again. "Bianchi too!"

The girl with dark pink hair and green eyes a little darker than mine. She says in a cool voice, "Hayato, I heard you forgot your lunch, so I made you one to keep you from getting hungry."

I stare at the girl calling Hayato by his first name. That's pretty unusual considering I've learned with time that Hayato is not familiar with the girls in his fan club, or girls in general. Well, I was invited to Hayato's, sister's wedding… Hmm, this hot girl—

"Not the poison cooking!"

"EGAH!"

I look and see that Tsuna is freaking out, Hayato is foaming at the mouth, and Yamamoto looks as confused as I'm feeling. What the hell is going on? Poisoned food? You talk about some weird shit. And what the hell is Mafia Seduction?

Wait. The hot girl is Hayato's sister?

I look at her.

Tall, curvy body, long legs, full lips, and but her eyes are a little strange. They come off really cold. Either way… she's kind of _related_ to me in a weird way… So there goes that. Plus, if I remember correctly, she had a wedding recently.

Hah, when has a ring ever stopped me?

Either way, related—kind of—means off limits.

So I respond, "Oh, you're Hayato's sister?"

She raises a brow to me. "You call Hayato by his first name?"

The kid joins the conversation, "Evander Nash is Gokudera's cousin we invited to the Wedding."

Tsuna flinches. "You were invited?"

Shit…

I scratch my head. "Yeah, but I had some unexpected stuff show up and yeah. I'm very sorry I couldn't make it."

Bianchi looks down to the suit kid and embraces him with a super loving expression. "All that matters is my love for Reborn."

I cock a brow. Nothing about this scene looks right. This girl is my about my age and fawning on a toddler. Fucking. Weird. A quick gander to the three next to me shows that Sawada is just as unsure about that… _whatever you call that_ as I am, and Yamamoto is a little more concerned with my cousin. The baseballer isn't even paying Hayato's good-looking sister any mind.

That, to me, is weird.

Well, he could just not be into her. She is pretty tall. Not everyone likes tall girls.

Realizing that the mismatched lovebirds are getting closer to us, I get myself up and start trying to leave the scene. There is no desire to be around the weird couple. Plus, those black eyes of Reborn's are creepier than the thought of naked fat chicks. Looking at the baby as he says something to Sawada, I shudder to both thoughts. Then I figure my escape.

I feign serious worry for my cousin. "Whoa man! You look in bad shape! Let me take you to the nurse!"

I pick up the heavy bastard, slinging his limp arm around the back of my neck while holding his side. My eyes shift to Yamamoto's brown eyes. "You look like a pretty strong guy. You mind helping me out?"

He nods and stands. "Oh sure."

"Cool. Just go ahead and open the door for me."

The sushi kid and I start wandering away from the weird scene as Sawada starts wailing something. I just ignore him. Then Yamamoto invites him to help out as well. I roll my eyes and adjust my grip on Hayato as the guy catches up to us. The fact that Sawada opens the door and is looking as relieved as I am to leave is enough reason to just let him come along. Thinking on it more, Hayato would get mad if I left him behind in that sticky situation. I sigh and shrug my shoulders; I guess I'll just have to put up with the whiner. My cousin's friend will have to be my friend too.

Down the roof's stairs and a secret use the school's elevator (thank you, DC key) gets us to the first floor where the nurse's office is. Sawada and Yamamoto looked pretty psyched to use the elevator. I didn't see what is so cool about using the elevator; then again, I use it pretty frequently. So I guess I don't have much room to talk.

The elevator makes its usual beep as the metal doors slide open, I feel Hayato twitch. After Yamamoto does a quick one, two check of the hallway from any Prefects, we slink out of the small elevator and meander down the final stretch. Hayato grumbles. I look at him.

"You coming around now?"

"…meh?"

I chuckle. "Whatever, we're almost to the nurse's office."

"…mmgh, not that pervvv…"

I look at him weirdly. He sure has a thing for calling people perverts. I just shake my head and keep walking.

Sawada and Yamamoto are at the entryway of the office when I hear a shriek behind me. Girl shriek. A glance at Yamamoto and Sawada's faces has me thinking that girly scream behind me was definitely not a figment of my imagination. Damsel in distress—win. I drop Hayato.

"You guys got him, right?"

I point to the limp mass lying next to me, groaning and writhing a bit.

"Uwah!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

The two rush to Hayato's aid. I shrug my shoulders. If he's a man, he'll make it just fine.

"Yeah, I figured so. I'll be right back." I turn and run.

Only a few paces back, at the stairwell next to the elevator, is a girl sitting and rubbing her leg on the side that is all red. Legs are spread open. White panties with little flowers on them. Mental snapshot. There are papers are sprawled out around her and one of her shoes is by the elevator. Her face tilts up from the ground and her eyes open. Her her legs slap shut. Holy Kusakabe Shit.

"Totomiyo, Sakaya?"

Fan club member, she's into horticulture. She wants to own run her own flower shop. My hands start reaching for all the papers around her as well as her shoe. She tilts her head.

"Evander-kun?"

I crouch next to her. "Are you okay?"

After giving her the papers and taking note of her ankle being pretty swollen, I slip her shoe in my pocket and start carrying her to the nurse's office too. By now plenty of kids starting peaking out of the windows of their classrooms out of curiosity of the loud scream. So they can all see Sakaya getting princess carried down the hall—by me. She is blushing so badly right now. It's pretty cute; especially with those goofy harry potter glasses sliding down the bridge of her slender nose. I can't help but smile as she now covers her face while she mutters, "Ah this is so embarrassing!"

I use my foot to slide the door open. To my immediate sight are Yamamoto, Hayato, and Sawada walking out of the nurse's office. Hayato has a bandage around his head. My mouth contorts in a weird way to show my small bit of guilt. Damn, I probably shouldn't have just dropped him. The three see me holding Sakaya and step to the side to let me enter. I wander in the small clinic and ask, "You guys leaving?"

Hayato just walks out as Sawada answers me. "Yeah, Dr. Shamal doesn't treat male patients."

I look back to the unshaven guy in a lab coat. He looks like a root rat. Tipping back a can of beer, the greasy looking guy takes a sniff of air, and then immediately snap attention over to our direction. Dude, did he just sniff Sakaya out like a bloodhound?

I look back to the two and nod. "Ah. You guys should go ahead and catch up to Hayato. I'll see you around."

Sawada and his tall counterpart—the happy sushi kid—both give me quick goodbyes and leave the small room. Then I see the older man is already standing next to Sakaya and I. He's eye-fucking the shit out of her, and I don't really know what to say to it. Every man is guilty of ogling, but this guy is just terrible about it. He must not understand the concept of subtle approach. I feel Sakaya's body tense up from the guy's creepster vibe, and I just hold her a little tighter to calm her.

"Oh, what's a cutie like you doing here?"

While she's cowering slightly, I decide to answer for her. "She fell down the stairs and sprained her ankle pretty bad."

The man gives me an uninterested stare. "Oh…"

The guy introduces himself and shows me a bed to put her on. As he wanders off to grab an ice pack and a bandage to wrap around her ankle, I hear him tell me to leave. I just play oblivious. Sakaya gives me a quick thanks as I sit on the bed next to hers and hang out with her. The older guy comes back, looking appalled to my presence.

"What are you still doing here?"

I let out a small laugh. "Well I was goin—"

"If you aren't hurt, skedaddle. If you are, take a first aid kit and skedaddle. I don't treat boys."

I snort and glare at the guy for a second before standing. Time to assert the power. I feel Sakaya grab my hand.

"Please don't leave me alone with Dr. Shamal…" Her expression is ridiculously cute. "I've heard he tries to fondle and do perverted things to the patients…"

"What? No. I'm very gentle with the cuties~."

This guy is either terrible with women, or really drunk. Seeing the beer cans on his desk in the back, I'm inclined to think the latter. I stare at the Doc, giving him a smug grin. He looks at me tepidly.

Hmm, this would be an uphill battle. Not interested.

If you can beat them, join them.

Then I give Sakaya a warm smile a declare, "I'm sure those are just rumors. Hibari wouldn't let disgusting guys like that work at his beloved Namimori. But I'm sure that he would let me stay with you to show his innocence." I look at the pervert and raise my eyebrows suggestively. "Am I right, Dr. Shamal?"

His eyes sharpen for a moment, and then look at Sakaya. "Hmm, I guess I can make an exception this one time."

Then I point to Sakaya's leg. "Wait, what is that?"

The brown haired man looks at the leg void of anything questionable, and then glances at me.

Sakaya freaks out. "What? What is it?"

Dr. Shamal gingerly touches her thigh and responds, "This doesn't look good."

His hand starts slowly sliding up her thigh while Sakaya stays panicked. She's obviously more concerned with the supposed issue. I just keep face and only look at Sakaya. I can see her fair skinned thighs easily in my peripheral. She looks like she's going to cry because she's so scared of what's possibly there. Shit. Now I'm feeling guilty. I call to her.

"Totomiyo-chan."

She looks at me.

I give her a reassuring simper. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure Dr. Shamal fix you right up."

The man mutters, "I think it's… whoa."

I look at him, thinking I may have actually noticed something.

He looks at Sakaya. "Do you mind if I get a second opinion on this?"

Sakaya looks at me. I play innocent.

"I—I guess so…"

The guy with hair similar to Gokudera's eyes me and nods. I raise a brow. He nods again.

Dr. Shamal is a fucking pro.

* * *

><p>*Bender's non-drinking binge: reference to "Futurama." Bender is a robot on there that is fueled by alcohol lol.<p>

=Hope you liked the chapter. I'm really excited for everyone's opinion on Hana's slyness. I also liked his meeting with Shamal.=

What I'm most excited for... this the next chapter.

Bye!

**Next Chapter Title: **Junior Lifeguard Ladykiller


	15. Junior Lifeguard

**Yes  
><strong>finally got the new chapter done.

Hi my name's Captain and I can't type.  
>Jeeze, I don't use the computer for about a week or so, and this is what happens...<p>

Crap.

But sorry for taking so long to update this one, along with all my other stories.  
>I relocated from Houston to Seattle lol. It was a cool road trip. Either way, thanks for being patient.<br>As reward... let me tell you that the daily arc is almost up... and we all know what Arc comes after the daily life one.

Exciting.

**Now let's do some Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 6,539

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim of Evander Nash and other ideas to his story.<p>

Give love to Ausumist and Squalosaurus for playing beta.

=Advice and Comments are loved=

.Captain.

* * *

><p>"Goddammit."<p>

My eyes shift to left, now glaring at a certain girl who won't leave my apartment. Her dyed hair with tiny bronze pieces is now starting to show her actual black hair at the roots. She should fix that. It looks tacky. Obviously uncaring of that, Misako's cute dark eyes stare smugly into mine, reminding me that she isn't like Ryohei. The damn girl is actually good at Call of Duty.

"Well, my win. You know what that means." Her eyebrow cocks.

Watching her grin, I peel a light gray shirt off my body. The girl with skin that reminds me of coffee creamer licks her lips. Then her manicured nails start guiding my eyes. The white tips of her nails start on her lips. They trace quickly down her chin, jumping down to a bare collar. I bite my lip to her hand slowly walking down her purple bra to her matching thong.

Man, I was kicking ass fifteen minutes ago.

Misako starts saying something else, but I ignore her to answer my vibrating phone. Bros before hoes, not to mention this is an expected call. Out of the corner of my eye I see the girl roll her eyes and cross her arms. My eyes roll as well; her satisfaction is the last thing I'm aiming for. At this point, I'm looking for anything to make her leave.

"What's up Sasagawa."

"Are you ready Nash?"

I look at myself: no shirt, one sock, and boxers.

"Yeah. But come over to my house and we'll take off from here."

"Right."

The phone beeps in my ear, and my hand tosses a black Xbox controller to the side. It's time to get ready. It's time to go to the beach. It's time to get some action from someone else besides Tanaka and Misako. It's about fucking time.

My bare foot sounds against the cool wood floor as I wander off to my room to get ready. Where's Misako? Now paused, my eyes do a scan of the room, noticing everything in the living room and kitchen. After I scratch my chin, I venture to the bathroom first. I need to shave.

A good ten minutes pass before I step out of the tiled room feeling clean in more places than one. When I trot into the bedroom, I remember that Misako is here. Holding in my desire to laugh, the freeloader continues lying naked on my bed with her ass angled perfectly. Everything is in plain sight. Tempting. Should I go for it? One good look and I move to the closet in search for swim trunks.

Sifting through my shorts, I declare, "I'm heading out for the day."

"Oh."

Rustling sheets sound. The naked girl rolls off the bed and away from me to the space between the bed and wall. I look at her skeptically for a moment and go back to changing.

A white v-neck, khaki shorts, and blue vans become the outfit of the day while I grab a backpack. Misako hasn't moved from her weird spot on the other side of the bed. Throwing the black swim shorts in my bag, I decide that I have to be _that asshole_.

"So yeah… that means you need to get up and go."

She looks up and gives me a pouty expression.

My expression turns a bit incredulous. "You aren't staying in my apartment when I'm not even home." Then I shake my head and grumble, "It's bad enough you almost never leave… like you're my girlfriend or some shit."

"I'm not your girlfriend. This is just sex." The naked freeloader stands up holding some clothes.

I laugh, letting my hand roughly rub down my face. "Yeah, it is just sex, and your definition of fuck buddy is seriously distorted. Fuck buddies come over, fuck me, and then leave." Then my head tilts to the clothes in her hand. "Where the hell did those clothes come from?"

Waiting for a response, I only see Misako give a look similar to a camel's. I try leaning forward, but only see a little bit of something colored black. More curious of the random and mysterious black thing, I walk towards her. Four steps reveal a small duffel bag. My body stops, and my hand immediately points to the door.

"You've got to go."

Her camel stare turns disbelieving. "Are you serious?"

"Very. You have clothes here. You have a toothbrush here. You don't ever leave. Let's not forget that you don't clean up after yourself."

The Asian raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Uh yeah. I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter."

She gives me a confused look, but her lips quirk upwards. "So what? You want me to be your maid or something?"

Does she think I'm joking?

But still, I take a second. Get the maid I've always wanted? Possibly convince her to clean wearing outfits? While nodding I say proudly, "Yeah… You should get to work too." I look at the now messy bed.

Misako's face drops from my view, showing me those black hair roots some more. Then those dark brown eyes look into mine as she mutters, "This isn't how you treat your guests in Japan."

My mouth spreads into a shit-eating grin. "Oh, you didn't know? This is Evander-land. Love it or leave it."

I promenade out of the room, thinking about how awesome my Evander-land comment played out. I need to remember that one—that was some good shit. In the hallway, almost to the kitchen/living room area again, I stop and notice how quiet it is behind me. My brow cocks; she better not start crying. Sure I was an asshole back there, but she should be able to take just as much as she dishes out.

Into the kitchen and inside the fridge, I hear the door knock as I'm getting some drinks. I yell and tell the kid to come in, and Ryohei promptly shows himself. He's wearing that badass Express polo I gave him the other day. Damn those clothes washing people; still can't believe they shrunk it.

The while haired cocker gives me his usual 'good morning to the max' and I remind him that girls are usually creeped out by guys who act overly excited about shit. I grin to his normal response as we head out the door. I'm also listening for an awful quiet lesbian. Not a sound. It doesn't stop me from leaving—

"Hold on Sasagawa." I stop, halfway to my floor's stairwell.

He looks at me curiously.

Patting myself down, I shake my head. "I forgot all my shit. Wait right here."

I race back in the house and grab my iPhone, wallet, and keys. The thought of grabbing a towel hits me too. It's right at the door that I remember to check and make sure my lifeguard and CPR licenses are still in my wallet. I grin and yell to the still quiet fuck buddy, "Lock up as you leave."

* * *

><p>This dark changing room reeks of cologne sprayed too many times. I stop breathing through my nose, taking deep breaths as I stare as the green-eyed guy in the mirror. I smirk to how good you can see those cut lines between my pelvic bone and abs. I remember Amanda calling it my <em>smiley face<em> or something like that. I guess my lack of alcohol consumption has its perks.

After another sigh, I run my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and stop looking at myself. The body turns, and I see Sasagawa wearing a speedo. My chest begins to shake while I try my best to hold in my laughter. Before I can even begin to make fun of him, the boxer magically pulls something from out of his ass.

I point at the navy blue briefs. "Uhh, what are those for?"

He grins. "It's our uniform."

"That's not my uniform."

Ryohei puts the speedo in my hand. "Sempai just told—"

"So this is the guy you brought as your help?"

I glance over to the blanket covered doorway, where some ugly ass guy with a giant nose and hair as long as a girl's just walked in with a group of followers. While I give them a silent, dubious stare, and Ryohei grins at the three guys. "Sempais, hey. I was just telling Nash about our uniforms."

I look down at my black swim trunks, then at the navy blue and yellow speedo in my hand. I'm not someone who's insecure about what I've got, but that doesn't mean I'm about to go walking around in some stranglers. My doodle needs room to breathe.

Giant nose with girl hair and weird looking eyes gives me a creepster smile. "Do you have a problem with the uniform?"

_Lie Evander. You aren't wearing panties on the beach._ "I've got a nasty scar that I don't like to show off."

One of the trio, the ugly one with curly hair like Carrot Top's and eyes like a snake, says, "How'd you get it?"

I return his glare. "Shark attack."

The other of the three-man posse, some skin head with facial hair that screams van-driving creepster, barks, "Whatever, show it to us!"

Scratch child molester with a van full of puppies, I mean poof. Maybe I can gi—

"Uh no thanks, I only let girls see my ass, but if you want to see some _man ass_, I know of a poof who's always looking for a good time." I grin and shake my phone in front of him.

The skin head yells, "Poof? What the fuck is that? Are you calling me gay?"

I look around the small changing room and laugh. "You did just say that you wanted to see my ass. How else am I supposed to take that?"

Immediately the big guy huffs and starts marching towards me and Sasagawa. Damn he's got some big fists. I bet he's strong like a brick shit house or something. It's as he gets closer that it hits me: I'm about to get punched. My body tenses. Boss Hibari isn't here to keep the bitches in check, and neither is Kusakabe. _Shit._ I take a step back—behind Ryohei—with my hands up in a pacifying way as I say, "Hey, no need to get your panties bunched up from some shit talking."

Ryohei just nods and adds, "Yeah! That's probably what's irritating you. Speedo wedgies are extremely uncomfortable!"

I look at the white haired guy in front of me. What a fucking dill. "Yeah, so you guys should take the moment to adjust your uniforms while Ryohei and I get out there and start watching those beach-goers."

Sasagawa looks at me while slightly pumping his fist. "That's a great idea Nash! Let's go."

The two of us quickly walk past the three ugly guys and through the towel-covered doorway. The sun is hot on my skin, as is the sand on my feet. It feels so good. A quick pause to take it in and I start walking to catch up to my rowdy friend who just saved me ass, kind of. But on the way, I hear one of those guys say, "Just wait, we'll kick his ass later when Ryohei isn't around."

I just found out who I'm hanging out with—all fucking day.

* * *

><p>"So you're a lifeguard, but you aren't wearing the uniform?"<p>

I look at the cute girl inside the concession stand and tell her that I'm a special lifeguard that gets to wear what he wants. Sasagawa and I have been posted at the lifeguard chairs all morning as those three guy '_walk and patrol on foot._' Bastards, I've only seen them fucking with kids and hitting on girls.

"Ah wow, that's cool."

I grin, "Yeah, it is." Then I lean onto the white counter and a little closer to her. "Are you going on break sometime soon?"

The girl blushes. "In a little while, yeah."

I look over towards the ocean and nod. That little island I saw when I first got here will be a great place to wander to. Then my eyes slide back to hers. "Then I'll wait and take my break when you get yours."

I chat up the cute girl a little more and get her name before walking back to my panty-wearing friend. Climbing up the ladder to our small lifeguard post about two meters up, I realize that Ryohei was too into staring at the crowd to notice that I had left. I just shake my head.

"Oh Nash," says Sasagawa after a few moments of silence between us.

I stop looking at some hot mom and her kid. "Hn?"

"I forgot to tell you that I invited Sawada, Yamamoto, and Octopus Head."

"Ah, that's cool—wait—Hayato answers your calls?"

He tilts his head, "Is there something weird about Hayato answering a phone?"

I glare out to the ocean. "What a cock."

Answering for Sasagawa, but not me? Talk about a fucking asshole. Of course, Sasagawa makes a point to jibe me for being denied by my own cousin. Naturally I try to push his ass off the elevated chair that is our post, but find myself falling to the sand.

My breath is knocked out of me, my vision is a bit hazy, but there is a lady standing over me with her knockers in a great position. I take a few seconds to gaze and catch my breath as more people come to check on me. I also start lazing more, waiting for Ryohei to come help me up. The asshole doesn't come.

Right when I'm sitting myself up, I hear Sasagawa yell, "You're finally here!"

I look over to see Sawada, Yamamoto, and Hayato standing next to the bench post I was just thrown off of a minute or so ago. As I can hear them talking about something, I decide that I should probably go say hey. Then after a quick scan of the beach, seeing plenty of girls around, I see no reason to rush.

The four keep talking as I get up and start brushing myself off. My hand begins to ruffle the sand out of my hair, and I hear two familiar voices. Female voices. I look up to see Kyoko and her one goofy friend—in swimsuits.

I mutter to myself in English. "Holy shit. That Haru girl is pretty hot."

I stare. She's not extremely busty or even thick in the hip area. She's petite; petite is perfect. I watch her turn around for a second and catch the sight of small dimples on her tailbone. Her bikini covers everything below them—such a fucking tease.

A sigh escapes while my eyes stay on them. Kyoko looks pretty good too, but that's Ryohei's sister. She's not a girl I can go after, not to mention she's also a little bigger. But Haru? Shit. _I'd love to get on that._ Now fantasizing, I look over to Sawada, who I remember as the guy she said was her crush. My eyes sharpen for a second. "Oh yeah, I can beat him."

"Allow me to introduce you to my colleagues." I look over to Sasagawa, who's now coming down from our post. "First is someone who's experiencing a bit of sun stroke—Paopao Sensei."

Who the fuck is that kid?

While I'm staring at this weird little thing on the lifeguard chair—with an elephant head, little boxing gloves, creepy black eyes, and parachute pants that only make me think of hammer time—I hear Sasagawa continue, "And also… Oh there you are."

A hand grips my shoulder and shakes me firmly. I snap my glance. "Huh?"

Ryohei is looking me with his normal stare. "Evander Nash." He looks back to the guys. "He came to help me out as well, but only for today."

I look and find that Paopao has disappeared. Weird.

Hayato just glares at me while Sawada only looks at me questioningly. But that Yamamoto beams at me like a great guy. "Hey Nash-san."

I smile back. "Hey Yamamoto." I look at the shortest of the group and nod. "Sawada." And then I glare at my cousin sarcastically. "Hayato."

Hayato just returns my stupid expression with a displeased snort. Yamamoto laughs off the awkward tension, and Sasagawa doesn't even seem to notice. He continues on with his introduction. "And also…"

"HEY DON'T LITTER!"

We all turn to the three assholes (big nose, carrot top, and skin head), picking on another little kid. From my throat escapes a displeased groan. I may not like kids, but I don't go out and fuck with them arbitrarily. I rather shoo them away. My hands pat on Hayato and Yamamoto shoulders as we watch the one with the huge nose grab some kid.

"Yeah, I'll let you meet those guys without me."

Yamamoto starts asking something, but stops. Let's say I wasted no time in leaving that situation. Flirting with Haru seems like a way better idea. So I quickly step over to the two girls, ducking my head between the two of them. "So you two decided to come out as well?"

Both of them jump for a second, and Haru even smacks me. As I'm flinching away, I chuckle out, "Wow, talk about feisty."

Kyoko has an interesting expression at the same time that Haru's has become one of shock. "Ebi-kun! I'm so sorry!" Then she frowns at me cutely. "You shouldn't come up to girls like that; you'll look like a pervert."

My mouth gapes. "You think I'm a pervert?" Then I frown. "That's not nice Haru-chan… And here I was excited to see you again."

Haru's eyes begin to sparkle until Kyoko asks, "Ebi-kun?"

I smile, remembering her reasoning behind that name (they taste good), and Haru has that _Oh!_ face.

I'm about to inform Kyoko when I hear that big nose lifeguard's voice, "Oh! Are you Ryohei's little sis?"

I glare at the guy as he says, "Heh! You're just my type."

Kyoko looks at him in a confused way. "He-hello…"

As my eyes catch similar glares on Sawada, Hayato, and Yamamoto, I smell something with cologne doused on them get closer. The eyes dart to the asshole _coworker_ with the nose and girl hair sling his arm around Kyoko while chiming, "Then… we'll keep the girls company."

I hear a small squeal come from Haru as the Carrot Top guy slings his arm around her and orders, "You guys go keep watch on the beach!"

"Hey! Wait a sec!" yells Sawada at the same time Yamamoto glares and says, "Hold it."

The Hayato chimes in. "Why the hell do we have to work for you?"

It's as Ryohei is actually arguing with his supposed sempais, that I notice the hideous shirt Hayato is wearing. What fucking teenager wears hibiscus? Wait, those creepster coworkers of mine are trying to go on break! Seeing that Sasagawa is done jabbering about how his friends weren't invited to work, I yell too.

"Yeah, so if anyone deserves a break, it's me." I stop and think on it. "And Sasagawa too!"

Carrot top and big nose both eye me evilly before looking back at Ryohei. The big nose ringleader then asks, "You still don't understand, Ryohei? We just wanted to teach these lovely lowerclassmen about the glory of being a lifeguard."

I raise a brow. _Did you seriously just use lovely in a sentence? _My eyes are trained on the lifeguard as my friend is easily swayed by their words. Hayato, Sawada, and Yamamoto all seem to notice this too, but Yamamoto gladly takes an observing role like myself. Smart men know when to stay quiet. The sushi kid has earned more cool points in my book.

"I will help my brother then," says Kyoko in lieu of the ugly man's argument.

Haru instantly adds, "Yeah. Haru wants to swim with Tsuna-san."

I point to myself. "She's also mentioned that she wants to swim with me… to that little island out there." I point out to a small patch of land in the ocean, where my good time with Haru awaits.

Hayato gives me an incredulous glare that Sawada mirrors. No one else seems to notice my statement though, seeing that the big nose lifeguard is now asking where the tuna fish is. I let out a small chuckle. _Tunafish-san_.

But my cousin doesn't take the ugly guy's insult very well. "Hey! Careful, or I'll kill you!"

I calmly grab his shoulder. "No need to get angry at gay men Hayato. They're using that age old tactic of being mean to the ones they like." Then I look at Sawada. "Better watch out Sawada, they're after that butt of yours now."

"Geh!" yells my freaked out cousin.

"Oh my God! I'm freaking scared!" squeals the fish.

"Oh! You wanna fight!" yells the ugly lifeguard grabbing my shoulder.

I swat his hand away before smoothly declaring, "Che. No. I wouldn't do something as retarded as fight some guy over his sexual preference, especially in front of women and kids." I snap my glance over to Haru to see if I've said the right thing.

The guy gives me a smug smirk and steps back. "I don't want to cause a ruckus either. I'm a lifeguard after all."

"Right."

Then the big nose says, "If we're going to compete, then we'll have a proper athletic contest. A three against three swimming race. The losers will be slaves to the winners."

"Wha?" yells Sawada.

Haru yells too. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's competing—umph!"

The ugly little elephant thing covers my mouth as I was trying to talk my way out of it. One by one, everyone who doesn't want to compete is snuffed by the little Paopao guy as he accepts the challenge for us. What a little shit.

"Then it's decided," says the lifeguard leader.

Sawada keeps resisting as the little guy convinces Yamamoto and Hayato to just beat them. When the three asshole lifeguards start going over the rules, I remember something really important.

"Uh yeah, so there needs to be a lifeguard that stays on duty during this, so I nominate myself." No need to overexert myself for something so stupid.

Sawada looks at me. "But you are a lifeguard! That means you're a good swimmer!"

I nod. "Yeah, I am."

"Then you should swim so we will for sure win."

"Then maybe I should—goddamnit Sawada. I've got to watch out for the beach goers!" I cross my arms to his dirty trick.

"Don't worry Tenth! We'll for sure win if you swim last." Hayato gives Sawada a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

Not a second later, Sasagawa asks to join. I can only snort in laughter because I know how bad of a swimmer he is. As I continue climbing up the lifeguard post the looks on Hayato's and Sawada's faces tell me that they obviously know this too. I yell and suggest for Sasagawa to be the judge because I don't want to do that either.

"First up… Ready! Set! Go!"

POW!

Sasagawa fires some gun, and I watch Yamamoto and Carrot top race into the water. My eyes look down to Haru, who's standing next to Kyoko and the boys. I stare at her more, thinking about how to get her. I can tell she likes Sawada a lot from how she fawns on everything he says, but I also know that Sawada doesn't like her. Hmmm. I stop and take a look out to check for anything bad going on in the water.

"Evander Nash?"

My attention shifts to a girl's voice. It's the concession stand girl. "Oh, Tsubaki-chan."

"I'm on my break now… So I was wondering if you'd like to hang out."

"Oh?"

I glance to Haru for a moment. Haru or Tsubaki? Haru likes Sawada, so I don't think I can get her today, whereas Tsubaki is here right now. Then a great plan formulates; I smile at my right now girl. "We can totally hang out. Hold on one second."

* * *

><p>After telling Ryohei to keep an eye on things, Tsubaki and I started swimming to the small island a good fifty meters away. Tsubaki said she was worried about swimming out there because it's so far, but I told her to not worry. <em>I'm a lifeguard after all<em>.

We swim for about three minutes in the cold ocean, and now hit shallow enough water for me to stand. Steadying myself on some rocks, I grab Tsubaki and pull her until we hit low-lows she can stand on. A small wave pushes me off balance, I let her go. Tsubaki slips under as I'm wobbling to keep myself standing, but I still bust out laughing. When her small head pops out of the water looking shocked, I mute. I want to laugh more, but decide to be nice.

"You okay?"

She pants again. "Yeah. Lost my footing."

"I'll hold your hand then."

Quickly, I lead her out of the clear water and onto the small island covered in trees, shrubs, and rocks. At first I was kind of worried about fucking up my feet after stepping on all those sharp little rocks in the water, but no longer worry as we wander up a really beaten down path. Looking at the sandy dirt trail, I wonder how many people have gotten drunk out here? This place would be an awesome party spot. It's a great place to get laid at too.

The two of us trail up the path until we hit a small opening where some larger rocks are laid out in a great formation to climb and hang out on top of. We stop for a second, hearing some guys yelling. Tsubaki and I exchange some glances, and silently agree to our hiding spot. Like playing chicken, I duck my head between her legs and lift her up since she's too wet pick up without possibly loosing grip. I can feel her tremble a little, and she takes her time getting up there. This is not something I find cute; she's kind of heavy in spite of her average looking body.

I waste no time in getting up there to get her going again. She tells me about how she's only down here for the summer to work for Uncle's shop. I nod and urge her to go on since I'm not in the mood to prattle lies to her about anything. I just listen and keep an eye out for people.

"So where are—umph!"

I smash her face into my chest, hearing those guys yell again, only louder and closer. "Shh. They're close."

My arm relaxes and allows her to pull away, but never feels her actually do so. So I glance down and see her cheeks looking a little pink. My mouth spreads into a smirk; I've got this in the bag.

Behind us are still the sounds of guys yelling and carrying on, but I tilt her chin up and mutter, "You're looking a little flushed."

Her eyes slide away and her cheeks become redder.

"I think we're missing something here."

Tsubaki's head snaps back to me confusedly, and I lightly grab her chin, pulling her in to kiss. I start a little soft, putting almost no pressure on her small upper lip. But as I begin to pull away, my right now girl pulls me back in. I smile while giving her full bottom lip a soft bite.

We keep making out with no regard to the yelling and plant rustlings around us. Slowly I lead her to sit my lap, so I can clear an area to lay her down on. No rocks stabbing in her back; I totally know how to plan ahead.

My short-haired concession stand girl doesn't even know how to react as I lay her down gently, but she does know how to pant in a shrill fashion to my fingers caressing down her side. I give her a look, she doesn't give me a no, and my fingers find something nice and warm. I push one in. The sigh Tsubaki lets out gives me the impression that she likes my cold finger there.

Her eyes stay closed while I stay on top of her, moving to two fingers. The noise and chaos have stopped, so I feel no need be watchful—not until now.

"Ge—" I hear a smack. I pull my fingers out.

My eyes dart to the sound. Hayato and Yamamoto are looking at us. Yamamoto has his hand over my cousin's mouth. I slide my wet fingers back in to Tsubaki's very wet puss as I give them that _get the fuck out of here_ look. They don't move. My hand doesn't stop moving.

"Did you hear something?" Tsubaki asks, now opening her eyes.

I look at her, pull my fingers out, and let her watch me taste them. I smile. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

She gives me a super turned on expression, and I then bite her ear. Tsubaki's voice is moaning in one ear and the sound of two fleeing guys is in the other. Then I hear someone else.

"SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!"

I look up. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

My fingers pull out of Tsubaki and I say, "Uh yeah, That's my cue. You can swim back right?"

"Uh…"

"Cool," I say as I jump off the rock and start running straight for the water. What was a two minute walk is now a thirty second run as I run and dodge all kinds of shit to find where the yell come from. Right as I get to the water, I see some psycho-looking person swimming like a madman back to shore with some little girl. I scratch my head and just watch the guy go. "Shit. I'm getting tired just watching that guy."

I wait a few minutes before returning back to the beach.

* * *

><p>Sitting next Ryohei, we watch as his asshole sempais are reprimanded for shirking on their work. Sun setting slowly, Sasagawa starts saying how he holds guilt for them, but I grab his shoulder and shake my head no. There's no way I'm letting he and I get in trouble too. I want to get paid.<p>

The three goons quickly grab their stuff and go, and the guy I find out to be running the show relieves us from work. I tell Ryohei to change into the extra pair of trunks I have in my bag. Right as he starts to run off towards the changing room, I wander over to where Haru and Kyoko are. I duck my head between theirs again.

"Hey you two. What's up?"

Niether one freaks out like they did earlier. They don't even turn their attention to me either. Kyoko answers first. "We're just watching the sun go down."

"Yeah, Haru thinks it's really pretty too." And now she looks at me. "Are you off work Ebi-kun?"

"Yep." I sit down between them. "I just got off the clock."

Kyoko smiles warmly. "That's great, you and Onii-chan worked really hard."

Haru adds, "You even saved that girl who was drowning!"

I close my eyes, remembering how badly Tsubaki was flailing in the water. "Yeah, you could call that a stroke of luck."

The three of us chat a little more until Ryohei comes out of the changing room wearing my clothes instead of my extra trunks. Kyoko takes it as her problem to fix and runs over to brother. I just shake my head and listen to Haru chuckle. A few moments pass, and only the sounds of waves and pedestrians hang between us.

"So." I look at Haru and wait for her to return the gesture. "I spotted a really cool reef up the beach a little ways; you want to come check it out with me?"

Her cute brown eyes look full of excitement, and her mouth opens to speak, but she is interrupted by someone's yelling. "Haru!"

I look up to Sawada—the cock-block. Haru looks over to him too. "Do you need something Tsuna-san?"

The kid with the spiked brown hair shifts his gaze between us as he says, "We are going to leave now, would you like to come with us?"

I purse my lips, hearing Haru jump on the _going home_ bandwagon. My eyes trailing elsewhere, I notice Yamamoto glance at me momentarily, his eyes now darting away and his cheeks getting a little pink. Hayato is just glaring at me with cherry cheeks. Sawada's open stare shows that he's out of the loop. I can feel myself half smiling as well. "Well, you guys don't mind me heading back to Nami with you as well?"

Please says yes; I don't remember which train to take.

Sawada looks at Yamamoto and Hayato. Yamamoto answers for him with a smile. "We can wait for you too Nash."

"Sweet. Give me two minutes."

* * *

><p>The key easily slides into the keyhole, but twists easily as well. The door isn't locked. My hand swiftly turns the knob and pushes the door open. I step in to a completely spotless entryway. Everything has been neatly placed in the kitchen and living room too, from what I can tell.<p>

I sniff. "Whoa. It even smells good in here."

The sounds of feet creak on the wood floor, leading to a certain girl walking out of the hallway. "You like the smell of curry rice?"

My brow rises in surprise of Misako actually being clothed. Wearing some jeans and one of my older shirts, she wanders in front of the stove and lifts one of those cover things that sits on top of the pans. Steam rises at she stirs something around, and she puts the glass thing back on the pan. Then Misako turns the stove off and looks back to me. "It's all done. Just give it a few minutes to cool."

"Oh." I say as I sit at the breakfast bar, facing her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Grab me a strawberry Ramune."

In two seconds the little glass soda bottle is placed in front of me and opened. I just watch and stare at the fizzy drink and listen to Misako carry on. This is weird. This is crazy weird. She's got a toothbrush here. She's got clothes here. She never leaves. Now she cleans and cooks.

Girlfriend.

I look up and see a small salad sitting on a plate next to a larger one with rice and some brown shit. Then a hand sets a pair of chopsticks in front of me. My hand is slightly shaking. I look at Misako.

Her head tilts. "Is something wrong?"

I get off the raised chair, eyes fixed on the glossy wood under me. "Yeah you need to leave. This is too fucking weird."

Misako looks shocked, but that quickly fades to a look of disgust as she starts yelling and going psycho. My eyes widen to the series of profanities, arm flails, and fucked up names she has to call me in her arsenal. Wow. Her loud mouth just keeps going and going; when does she breathe? Just staring at her and her ridiculous reaction, my fist slyly covers my mouth to aide my attempt to not smile. This girl is crazy. She's like _Reality TV crazy_.

Luckily I don't have to say anymore. Misako quickly stomps off to the bedroom yelling, comes back to the kitchen/living room area glaring, and out the front door slamming and sneering. I wait for her to bust through the door with one last thing to call me, or one last curse to catch the clap. Then I chortle, "What the fuck was that?"

At least she left the food.

My eyes stare at the plate in front of me curiously, and I grab my phone. Three phone taps, three rings, and one word from a girl. Her name has three syllables.

"Hello?"

"What are you up to Tanaka?"

"I just got off my clinicals today."

What the fuck—oh, nurse stuff.

"Great, because I have this dinner sitting in my kitchen that I would like to share with you."


	16. Tutor for the Needy

**Chello  
><strong>long time no post.

Sad stuff, I know. Life has been busy. But here's a new chapter. Evander is getting more into the plot, which took a while since he just so... lol, self-centered. But all the chapters from now on are going to be way more in the thick of things, which is what everyone is wanting. So here you go.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,560

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I do take props for the story and characters<p>

give thanks to Ausumist and Shinkuuma for playing beta.

_Advice/Comments are loved._

-Captain-

* * *

><p>There it is. That annoying creak.<p>

The cheap thing creaks as I adjust my body, trying to get more comfortable. The sound carries from the ragged wood and I roll my eyes and shake my head. You'd think the school would try to invest in better furniture.

Sensei stops her lecture about the English language and at stares at me tersely. I smirk expectantly and wish she would say something to me, but the woman sniffs and gets back to her lecture, and I snort and look away. She may look like a nice lady with those gentle eyes, but I know all the better now. I can't believe she called my Dad. What a bitch.

I glance over to Sasagawa for a second, passed out at his desk in his normal position (mouth gaping with a pool of drool slowly growing), and shift my gaze back to the phone in my hand. Sure playing games on it is ten times more exciting then her lecture, but staring at the black phone is only reminding me of how Dad bitched me out last night. _"Get those grades up, or I'll kick your ass after I drag you home."_

My eyes dart over to Sasagawa again, and then the phone slides back in my pocket. I sigh, "Looks like your idea is a better one, Ryohei." I sprawl and pass out.

Before long the bell for instruction break goes off, and I rub my eyes to the brightness of the day. I groan before finally raising my head. "It's freaking July, and I'm stuck in school." I could be sleeping at home right now.

"Extremely." Sasagawa confirms, "I can't pass third year or continue helping my lifeguard sempai unless I get my grades up."

Uncaring of those _sempai _from last weekend, I look away and mutter, "Ahh, yeah. That sucks."

"But English is hard to the extreme!" he yells, now getting enraged.

I laugh. "I could teach you English if you want. It is my first language."

Sasagawa's expression becomes kid-like. "Of course, a sissy like Nash has to be good at something unmanly like studying."

I glare at the asshole and let out a fake laugh. "Hah. All right then, you can go fuck yourself instead."

The asshole quickly retorts, but I stop paying attention and check my phone that just went off. Sasagawa then starts calling my name, but I keep staring at this weird text I got. I finally look up to the white-haired fool and say, "I'll be right back. I've got to go to the restroom."

Uncaring of Sasagawa's reply and I spring out of my desk and walk quickly towards the bathroom downstairs by the nurse's office. Hideki sent a text that he's in there and in trouble with some prefects. Though I see no reason to help him (since he doesn't ever respond to my texts anymore), we have a deal, so I'm just going to get in there and try to get him out. Shoes softly tapping against the tiled floor, my thoughts keep dwelling on how peculiar that text is. Hideki is good at staying under the radar, so how did he get in trouble?

I hop down the flight of steps and whip around the corner into the main hallway. A smack to open the bathroom door, and I see two guys' backs tense. I smirk and ask, "What's up guys?"

The guys wearing prefect uniforms look back. My secretary winks. I wave my hand to signal how I'm waiting for an answer, so one of the prefect guys finally responds. "This guy refuses to follow dress code, so we are punishing him."

I tilt my head and then reply, "Cool, but you speak as if this scenario happens a lot. Am I right?"

"Yeah," the guy spits back, "What's it to you?"

I proudly claim, "Then why aren't you taking the issue to the Boss? He's the guy that is supposed to take care of guys like Hideki Tai."

My poof pal's eyes grow the size of lemons. He thinks I'm going to let them take him to Hibari. The two boys cornering Hideki look at each other, look at their culprit, and then both say, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let Hibari-sama deal with this piece of crap."

They grab the slender guy by his sleeves and start yanking the him away until I wave my hands and stop them. "Whoa, whoa. Aren't you guys supposed to be patrolling right now?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you guys should get back to your patrols, and I'll escort him. You wouldn't want Hibari to get pissed off at you guys for not patrolling."

They both pause, and one of the Prefect's stares turns suspicious. "Wait, how did you even know we were even in here?"

_Shit._

I play it cool by chuckling arrogantly, leaning towards them to whisper. "You really think Boss and Kusakabe trust you? They have me keeping an eye on you guys." I grab Hideki's arm and then say, "I've got this guy. You two just do what you're supposed to."

Once out of the bathroom and on the third floor, Hideki tries to pull his arm away from my grip. I give him a peeved stare, waiting for some answers. He only bats his black eyes and cutely states, "Wow, getting a little _seme_ on me Nash. Better stop now and not tease me too much."

I want to let go after hearing such a weird comment, but yank him into the Reception Room instead. My eyes give the cold, dark room a quick check before throwing him inside.

He stumbles, barely catching himself and rants, "You're seriously going to throw me to the big bad wolf himself?"

"Uhh yeah, if you don't tell me what that was about."

He smile and sighs, fingers lightly tracing the couch he's leaning on. "You know how it goes. Those boys just love to touch me."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, since you normally steer clear of them. What are you up to?"

He whips his head effeminately, and his side-swept bangs fly away from his face. "What else, except looking after your fan club—that you never visit."

"I've been busy."

"With which girl?" he cleverly asks.

I shake my head. "This isn't about—" I freeze, hearing Kusakabe's voice outside the room. My hand grabs the scrawny boy and shoves him towards the nearby closet. "Hide in there."

His eyes widen as I slam the closet shut and rush towards the exit. My hand pushes the door open the same time that Kusakabe and the Boss are entering. Shit to the extreme. Kusakabe gives me a confused stare; Hibari gives me a terse glare. I chuckle and smile. "I was just looking for one of you."

"No one is allowed in this room unless I am in here," snarls Hibari.

I nod. "Yes, I know that. And that's the exact reason that I was leaving right now. I came in to see if—"

"Silence." He commands while clenching his fist. "You're annoying."

I just bite my lip and nod as Hibari knocks me out of his way, silently marching to his desk. Kusakabe looks down at me, lightly grabs my shoulder and leads me out of the room. "We'll talk out here." The two of us watch the Boss grab a paper lying atop a tall stack before quietly exiting. The door barely thuds behind us and then Kusakabe asks, "Now what did you need?"

I look away, trying to think of some kind of reply.

The second in command laughs at my hesitation and pats my shoulder reassuringly. "You aren't in any trouble."

I look back to him and sigh before asking, "I was going to ask if there was any way that I could request any specific days off? I have some family stuff coming up, and yeah."

The small shoot of grass in the corner of mouth tilts upwards as the guy smiles. "I'll grab the paperwork you need to fill out and see that Hibari approves it." His eyes move away for a second. "Well, I'll try to anyways."

I grin. "Thanks Kusakabe, I would really appreciate it."

"No problem, Nash."

Giving the guy a nod, I try to leave, but feel Kusakabe grab my shoulder again. "Hold on, I need to talk to you about something else." I look back and feel my adrenaline rush, but calmly tell him go ahead and lay it on me. I'm sure he's about to get onto me about all the crazy shit I've been telling the other Prefects to get out of work, but it's about my grades. What he has to say is a lot more unsettling than Dad's threat to kick my ass. "Nash, I need you to get those grades up as soon as you can or else you face some serious punishment."

I repeat, "Serious punishment?"

How the fuck is any regular Prefect punishment different from a _serious punishment_? I cock a brow, and feel the desire to hold my doodle, fearful of what pain he could experience.

Kusakabe nods. "Worse, you also face being kicked out of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Wait, which one comes first? The punishment or getting kicked out?"

I may have a chance to escape.

He laughs. "Glad to see you're not shaken by this outcome. Just get your grades up and you'll be fine."

"For sure. I'll get that done quickly."

I turn away from the tall guy and finally stop feigning nonchalance. Walking back to class, I scratch my head and try to figure out a way to start passing. Considering that I haven't gotten anywhere with Hayato, nor have I fucked Haru yet, I can't let this possible serious punishment happen. The one-minute warning bell for class rings, and I stop thinking about Hibari, my grades, and my maybe pain. One more class and I'm out of here for the day. I'll think about it all after a nap.

My eyes shot forward to the sound of someone walking down the hallway too. Walking in the opposite direction, the man's arms are full of papers and folders. I send my glance away, uncaring, until one loose sheet flies away from him. Seeing in bold 'Remedial Class Report' on the top of the sheet, I grab it and call for him. "Uh, excuse me sensei. You dropped this."

He takes the paper and nods. "Thank you. I wouldn't want to lose any of these." He then chuckles nervously. "Who knows what that Hibari Kyoya would do if I lost these students' grades?"

My brow cocks and I laugh, agreeing and offering to help. Hopefully he's going where my grades are too.

* * *

><p>"Talk about fucking irony."<p>

Following the crowd of students out the building, I rub my face in agony. My records were so close to me like an hour ago, but now so far away. To think that only Hibari and the Dean can enter the record room; it makes helping that teacher all for nothing. I sigh loudly and feel someone's hand grab my shoulder.

"Nash! What are you up to today?" asks Sasagawa, wearing a bright expression.

"I think I'm just going to head to the park and sleep for awhile."

The boxer stops and gives me a deep stare. "I can't let you do that."

My brow cocks. "Why?"

"Because I told Kyoko you offered to teach me English, and she told me that I have to accept." Sasagawa's head nods to the side, pointing out Kyoko (who's standing with that Kurokawa chick and staring at us). Then he whispers, "But we can just _act_ like we are studying, or just go to your place."

I look back at the two girls. Hang out with the domineering sister and her desperate friend? No thanks. I give a big smile to my pal. "We should just go to my house and play some Forza."

"The car game?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm in the mood for multiplayer."

Sasagawa grins. "We should play the one with the zombies and Americans."

I chuckle at his weird description, but laugh more to that fact that I know what he means. As I nod and agree to play that game instead, Kyoko and Haru join us to see what we are up to. Sasagawa's face reddens trying to lie about what we are up to, so I stop the idiot and smooth things over. Though Kyoko seems happy that Sasagawa is going to study, Hana seems bummed that we are studying at my place. I just smile her desperate vibes away.

The two girls leave for the Sasagawa house, making it just Sasagawa and me again. "Thanks for talking to Kyoko for us," says my pal, and I simply say no problem. It's not like I have any qualms with lying; me telling Kyoko the fake plan is probably for the best.

Then out of nowhere Sasagawa's stomach growls louder than a bear. I stand and simply stare at the hungry guy as finally says we should go eat first. I agree, remembering that I'm pretty much out of food at home. So we start walking to the front gate and trying to decide a place to eat until we hear, "Look Tsuna, it's Sasagawa-sempai and Nash-sempai."

We stop. It's Yamamoto and Sawada.

Sasagawa waves at them. "Sawada, Yamamoto, are you guys are taking summer remedial classes as well?"

Sawada looks embarrassed as Yamamoto happily claims, "It's our tradition." Then the tall sushi kid leans on his short, shrimpy pal and says, "Right Tsuna?"

The spiky haired guy laughs in out an embarrassed and forced way.

I can't help but chuckle back. Sawada always looks miserable in the most random of instances, whereas Yamamoto is always just having a good time. Kind of polar opposites in that aspect. While being sarcastic with Sawada, I naturally start getting in a better mood thanks to Nami's star baseball player. His devil may care disposition reminds me of a good friend back home.

The four of us stay and keep chatting for a bit until I look at the time on my phone. Realizing the time I interrupt Sawada. "Hey, we should get off campus. Prefects are going to start rolling around campus and sweeping out the stragglers."

"We should get out of here then," Sawada mutters, "I wouldn't want to make Hibari-san mad."

Thinking about Hibari getting mad, I remember that I left Hideki in the reception room's closet. I snort in laughter and reply, "Yeah let's—"

"Ciaossu."

"Tenth!"

I look over my shoulder and see Hayato running towards us in a gaudy t-shirt and accessories, along with some slim jeans. I look away, worried that he might be one of those 'emo kids'. Then I look back to the group and see that weird baby who was supposed to marry Hayato's sister, perched on Yamamoto's shoulder like they're best pals. That little suit wearing kid creeps me out. I need to find a chance to leave.

"Tenth! I came to make sure the baseball idiot wouldn't get you lost on the way home!"

Yamamoto laughs off his insult. "What person forgets their way home?"

I look away, remembering how often I get lost.

Then Sasagawa says, "The only idiot I see here is an octopus head."

Yamamoto and I laugh at Sasagawa and Hayato while they bicker like kids. Sawada just has this morbidly embarrassed expression on. Then that little baby on Yamamoto's shoulder starts talking. "It seems that Ryohei and Evander were off to go study at Evander's house, so why don't you come over and help Tsuna and Yamamoto with their studies too?"

Sawada and Yamamoto look at me blankly before the baseball kid says, "That would be great! Four heads are better than one!"

Hayato snaps at Yamamoto, "You mean five you freaking baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto gives him a blank stare for a second, and then laughs. "Haha, sorry Gokudera, I forgot you were here too!"

I point and laugh at the forgotten one.

"You fucking—"

"Well look! Now we have five! Now we have the best chance to the max!" Sasagawa happily smacks Gokudera on the back. "And maybe I can convince you and Nash to join the boxing club while we're at Sawada's!" He looks as happy as ever.

"We should leave to Tsuna's house then," says the little suit-wearing toddler.

I blink, not sure how this situation quickly turned. I really don't want to help anyone study. How did that kid even know Sasagawa and I talked about studying? While I'm hesitating to give an answer Hayato glares at me and says, "Tenth, we don't need that idiot. I can teach you anything you need."

Sawada's expression turns sickly, so I jibe, "Yeah Hayato, since he already looks as if he's going to hurl in excitement…"

My cousin lights a cigarette while barking back at me. "What'd you say?"

I grin wildly, moving my sharp stare to my next target. "Nothing worthy of you throwing a hissy fit. I said Sasagawa's ugly and his sister dresses him funny."

Revenge for calling me a sissy.

"Kyoko-chan dresses Sasagawa-sempai?" cries Sawada.

I hear Hayato chortle at the same time I see Sasagawa's fist.

* * *

><p>Voices are around me as I begin to stir. I'm lying on something, a bed I think. A few seconds pass and I try rubbing my eye, but wince a little. My cheek hurts. So I sit myself up and finally open my eyes to see Yamamoto and Sasagawa looking back to me. Ryohei just smirks as Yamamoto says, "Ah, you're up Nash?"<p>

"Uh, yeah. I am. But where the hell am I?"

My eyes inspect the small room I'm in. Plain white walls that have a couple random posters of Japanese stuff; small square table that Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Hayato, and Sawada are all sitting at; TV with a PS3 under it; and a small desk to study at. I'm in someone's room.

"We're at Sawada's house!" exclaims my boxing friend.

"Oh," I reply, "Sawada's house…"

I hope that little suit kid isn't here.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Tenth's house, or I'll kill you," Hayato gripes.

I laugh at him before saying, "I wasn't planning on it. I was actually going to ask how I got here, since I last remember being at school."

Everyone gives the white haired boxer a glance as he answers. "After I punched you to the extreme for making fun of my beloved Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto and I carried you to Sawada's house." I nod to his answer at the same time he says, "But don't worry Nash, I already forgive you!"

"Ah. Good to know." I rub my cheek some more.

Yamamoto grins, saying that he's glad we aren't going to fight. Hayato, sitting to the right of Sawada, starts mumbling something, and the spiky-haired guy always called 'Tenth' gets an uncomfortable look on his face. I shake my head, knowing Hayato probably said something rude. All he has are rude comments for anyone that isn't Sawada.

I shoot a quick thanks to the guy my cousin is weirdly obsessed with and then ask, "Hey where's you're little brother? You know, the one that's always dressed up?"

"I'm not Tsuna's brother."

I turn and see the black-eyed toddler in the doorway, footsteps sounding behind him. I tilt my head to his weird response as Yamamoto just chuckles. Then I notice Hayato says nothing to the little kid. Actually, Hayato is looking and talking to him pretty nicely right now. I listen as the little kid tells me his name is Reborn and that he's some awesome Mafia assassin. I look to Sawada and simper. "Your brother's an interesting one."

Sawada nervously chuckles and scratches his head. "Yeah… he's always saying weird stuff."

Yamamoto says something about how they play Mafia every so often, and it reminds me of a time I saw Haru a while ago. I remember her saying something about Sawada being some Mafia boss or whatever then too. "Hey Sawada, Haru told me the other day that—"

The door opens wider and a woman peeks her head through. "Tsuna, is your friend feeling better?"

Whoa, she's pretty cute. Big brown eyes like Sawada's, slender face with maturely shaped cheeks, and brown hair that is chopped just above her chin. The woman is wearing a simple pink t-shirt with a modest white skirt. She's got nice legs.

"Mom, he's fine."

The mom's attention averts, giving me a cute smile and wave. "Hi, I'm Sawada's mom. Can I get you an ice pack for your cheek?"

I smile back. "I would love one, thank you. My name's Evander Nash by the way." Then I look over to Sawada and slyly add, "You never said you have such a beautiful mom."

Sawada's expression becomes incredulous as his mom begins to blush and grin. "Oh what a charming boy! I'll go get you that ice pack now." She leaves, and the room grows silent for a moment. I look at Sawada and notice that he and his mom look a lot alike. Then I realize that Sawada's the only one of his siblings that looks like her. Well there's him, the tuxedo baby now sitting on the desk, the annoying cow kid, the little Chinese girl, and that other older boy… There's no way they all have the same dad…

Holy shit. I need a wife that likes getting it on as often as she does.

The door flies open again, and instead of it being Sawada's awesome mom, it's Haru. Still in her uniform, she runs and gives Sawada a big hug. "I came over to visit you Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna quickly questions why, and she gives some simple excuse. They then proceed to bicker back and forth, and I notice an ice pack in her hand. I'm not a fan of watching them flirt, so I point to Haru's waving hand and ask, "Is that ice pack for me?"

Haru's brown eyes look at me blankly for a moment, and then she crawls over to me and asks, "What happened to your cheek Ebi-kun?"

Her finger lightly brushes over the tender spot as I reply. "Sasagawa punched me… but Hayato started it."

"Geh!"

Haru instantly stands up to Hayato, patronizing him about being a bad person and telling him he should be nicer. Then as usual, Yamamoto tries to mediate and calm both of them down while Sawada, Sasagawa and I simply watch. The whole thing is pretty entertaining; Haru is a like one of those little yippy dogs and Hayato is like a vexed little pussycat.

But the argument is brief, as Sawada's little brother with those creepy black eyes tells Hayato to be nice to girls. My cousin huffs and grumbles something silly, and Haru stands down and starts playing nurse. She puts the ice pack in face and tells me to hold onto it while she goes to get some ointment or whatever from Sawada's mom. I let the cold thing numb my face as she skips out of the room. Sawada just shakes his head and mutters, "She's such a pain…"

"Then I'll go downstairs, so you don't have to deal with her."

As I get off his bed finally, Sawada looks up to me and says, "O-okay then…" as if he's unsure about me leaving. I just give him one of those retarded thumbs up and walk out of the room. It's at this moment that I remember that I have no idea where anything is in this house. I make a right and walk down the bland hallway.

Of course, it's ends up being the wrong way. Only doors and white walls and more doors through to the end. So I turn around and freak out. Hayato is standing behind me in dead silence. "Oh shit man, you scared me."

Green eyes glaring at me, he only says, "Leave Tenth's girl alone."

"Huh?" I ask, "You mean Kyoko? No problem Hayato; I don't mess with friends' sisters."

"No. Leave Miura alone."

My head tilts. "Sawada doesn't even like her, so how does he get to even—"

"Don't touch her. She's Tenth's."

"Well what if he tells me that she isn't his?"

Hayato grabs my shoulder tightly and shoves me into the wall. "Just leave her alone."

He lets me go and walks away, but I make sure to say, "Alright, but if Sawada gives the okay, I'm going after her." He stops and looks at me, and I continue, "Because there's no reason to let such a cute girl go to waste."

"Che. Whatever."

The imposing cousin walks back into the room and leaves me all to myself. I chuckle to his need to protect Sawada's _assets_ and wonder if he's doing because Sawada asked. Probably not, and if he is, then Sawada is next to dickless. After a small shake of my head, I start wandering down the other half of the hallway, passing Sawada's door and finding some stairs. One step towards what might be the first level, and I hear Haru talking to some of Tsuna's siblings. Whoa, I'm already dealing with a sore face—no need to with kids too. I simply turn around and head back to Sawada's room. My hand opens the door and I curiously ask, "Sawada, how many siblings do you have?"

He looks at me weirdly. "I don't have any siblings."

I smile and then question more. "Then who are all these kids that live at your house?"

He scratches his head and goes on a muffled tangent. "They're all just a bunch of freeloaders that stay and cause me trouble…"

Yamamoto pats his pal on the back, "Aww come on Tsuna, you know they're fun to have around."

I try hard not to laugh, seeing as how much he obviously hates his brothers and sister. Then again, it must've sucked having so many random guys in and out of the house. I watch the guy sit there and lost in thought, so I quickly just change the subject. "Hey do you mind if I ask a bit of a personal question?"

"A p-personal question?" He asks.

I laugh and reply, "Yeah, but nothing extremely personal. I just want to know what you think of Haru-chan."

"Well, she's alright I guess… she's always coming over to play with the kids, but uhh…"

"But?" I ask.

"I dunno," he sighs, "she's too aggressive."

Aggressive? _I don't mind aggressive._ "Then do you mind if I go after her? I'm starting to think she's really cute, and I'd like to get to know her better."

Hayato and Yamamoto look at me with surprised stares mixed with faintly blushed cheeks and Sawada looks a bit taken back. It's Sasagawa that breaks the silence. "What! Nash is experiencing extreme first love?"

I look over at the idiot. "Yeah, something like that…"

Reborn, also interjects and reminds me of his presence. "So what is your response Tsuna?"

He looks at me for moment with a worried expression before looking to the floor. "I'm okay with that I guess."

I grin, slyly glancing at Hayato as I say, "Great. Wouldn't want there to be any problems about it."


End file.
